Shadow Darkwing
by bro-pony
Summary: It was a normal day when i saw a beam of light, got stalked by a pony made of light now im in equestria...as a pony... what could happen next? find out if you like adventure and possible romance.
1. intro

A/N: First Fanfic son im new to this, I'm dyslexic so I'm not the best speller so be prepared… I am %100 open to ideas, and this will be like a democracy on what I should do when I ask questions, most answers win.

It was just another boring morning. I woke up at 5:00 am for school, went through my unusual condition, which is getting really dizzy (almost fainting) and my eyes sight reseeding into the darkness around… this usually only happens for about a minute and then continue on my boring day. My life contains several things that happen to be a routine, 1st is school, then I go home and play guitar and write songs, 3rd I read fanfics and watch MLP: FIM, and sleep hoping to dream of something to make my boring, uneventful and life change, anything really would be nice really. On a good day I get to enjoy a new MLP fanfic CH. My favorite story's so far are My little Pony Friendship is Magic Human Chronicle by Blade-Tribal-Wolf, Afterlife by gunmanforever, and A wish come true by frontdoor6.

I walked outside to go to my bus stop. It was a cool fall morning, it was still dark outside and everyone was a sleep in my neighborhood. I turned my iPod on and tried to listen to music but unfortunately it was dead. "Damn, I could have sworn I put this damned thing on charge last night" I said to myself. "Oh well I guess I'll just sit here by myself… in the dark… with nothing to do, for I don't know another 30 minutes!" I mumbled to know particularly. At least it was a nice morning, I thought to myself, as I sat down and begun to admire my peaceful atmosphere. I then noticed a bright star, brighter than all the other ones. I also started to hear some whispering around me and before I could turn around the star slowly started to appear closer and closer…. I than realized it wasn't a star but a beam of some sort of light. As the light got closer I felt electricity in the air and my hair started to rise up on my arm and I started to feel Goosebumps all over. Just as the mysterious light started to get close it faded away… or so I thought because right then I saw a figure ,made out of what appeared to be light, to the left of me. Before I coulf fully soak in what I was witnessing I saw a blue flashing light coming from the bus I ride and the figure was gone. "What the hell was that?" I asked myself as I turned to face the bus and proceed on to my school.

School was long and tiring, as usual, but it didn't help that I kept seeing that creepy but yet familiar light figure. When I got done with my 3 and ½ hour long practice it was 9:00pm. I decided to walk home because it was a nice cold and clear night and my parents wouldn't be home until probably 12pm because of some kind of dinner party. As I was walking on my 2.5 mile walk down a nice nature preserve path that led through the woods, I quickly realized I wasn't alone. As I heard the sound of what I thought sounded like horse hoofs hitting the soft dirt, I turned around and instinctively jumped on it and tried to keep it pinned… I soon found out that the pursuer was the light figure that has been stalking me all day. I soon learned that jumping into a light is never a good idea because next thing I knew I was face planted into a stern Oak tree. As I stood up I started to yell "What the fuck do you want you pesky creature!?" as I suspected, the creature said nothing, but instead started to some closer. That's when I noticed it was some sort of pony. The pony made of light started forward until I saw its black coat and its grey and black mane. The pony looked like it was from the show I enjoed watching but it coldnt be possible… could it? I then yelled" Who… - What are you? What do you want? And why are you following me?" The pony then disappeared and left me alone in the woods, alone with my questions and my thoughts.


	2. beginning

I woke up early the next morning at 4:00am; it was a Saturday so it was unusual. I couldn't sleep well so I guess that's why I woke from my sleepless night. Lately I haven't been able to think straight ever, since the incident that happened Monday morning and Monday night all I can put my mind on is that mysterious pony. I haven't seen the pony in person since then… like I said, I haven't seen him in person, but I've been seeing him in my dreams. As usual he doesn't speak but instead he follows me where ever I go, the weird thing though is I he has been in a normal animated form not in a light form. The only good that comes from this is in every dream I'm in Ponyville every single dream. I haven't personally been in there but more like hovering over it for a few seconds. The dreams never last long. As I got out of bed I went straight to my shower to get freshend up, and as usual the weird dizzy thing happens. Ever since Monday though, they have been getting more and more aggressive and I've even came close to blacking completely out. After my Shower I went back into my room to inspect and make sure I didn't miss the presence of an expected visitor, the black colt. As I looked around my small room I first checked all four walls for hoof marks, it is not the easiest thing to spot these hoof marks on dark, hunters green paint. After I was satisfied and sure that there was no sign of hoof prints or hair on my walls I checked my fake wood floors to see if there could have been any scratched from the possible horse shoes.., there was none. After inspecting my whole room which includes, Dark black wooden dresser and night stand, closet, and under my black wooden full sized bed I came to the conclusion that he had not visited while I was in the shower. After inspecting my room for what felt like 15 minutes I then proceeded to maintaining my own personal appearance. I am about 5'9, weighing about 128 lbs, fairly muscular, blue eyes that tend to turn green, thick but short dirty blonde straight but scruffy hair. I am white with a fairly nice tan with those pesky tan lines that cut right at the beginning of my biceps. After I decided my hair was good enough I threw on some Gray cargo shorts with a black levies T shirt, no jewelry of any sort (not a big fan of it). By the time I finished all of this it was 5:00pm in the morning so I decided to take my guitar and go off into the nature preserve to hang out play guitar and wait for the sun to rise. I go outside to play guitar because I don't want to wake my parents up… either way though they wouldn't want to hear me playing, I guess it's too much of an inconvenience to have to hear it. I have a sunburst blue Johnson acoustic electric guitar; it has a paleish white outline around the neck and body with some kind of goldish brownish woven design around the hole of the guitar. It is a REALLY pretty guitar but it's not the best brand around.

As I stepped outside into the cold and dark fall morning I hear nothing at all, no animals, no people, no wind… though there is a noticeable breeze which makes the cold even morning turn into a freezing one (good thing I like the cold). The stars where as bright as the full moon which, even though it was dark outside, provided enough light to see what I was doing and easily navigate through the semi thick woods.

After walking for what seemed like forever but was really 10 minutes, I finally reached my favorite spot about a mile off the path into the heart of the woods. The location was a decently large opening where with nice green grass and beautiful flowers blooming around the edges of the clearing, I then let out small chuckle thinking about how Flutter Shy would love this clearing. O the middle of my happy place was a large ruined structure which had a door way that led into a small but spacious chamber. Inside the chamber there was a mosaic tiled floor with strange but pretty symbols and pictures. One of the symbols was some sort of gold necklace that had some strange blue thing inside and another was a strange looking armor and sword to match. There were also stones inside with other emblems there was a total of seven in a hexagon with one in the middle. The ruin was a great place for me to play guitar because of its closed in acoustic qualities that made the vibrations bounce off the walls.

I started to play a song I was writing called lost which opened up with me palm muting a C chord then leading into a Am and into an F. after playing for about 10 minutes I decided it was enough for now and went out into my own little clearing to look at the engulfing dark sky with small sparkling stars glimmering in the early morning sky. As I sat there and thought about that mysterious pony I decided to listen to music and try to gather my thoughts so I could move on past that experience. When I pulled it out and tried to turn it on it wouldn't "Son of a gun!" I exclaimed," I know I charged you this time, I just know it!", I exclaimed at my iPod. "Wait a second, this happened Monday to…" I said trailing off and looking into the sky." Just as I expected" I said to myself in a serious tone as I saw the light coming back down towards me. This time I was expecting it so I didn't flinch when the light got closer, but instead turned around to greet my friend… or should I say pony. When the light faded the pony then appeared in front of me and I walked forward to inspect this colt. As I walked forward the colt just stood there and didn't budge an inch but instead just stared at me with his dark blue eyes. When I finally got close enough to touch him I said "Why are you stalking me in my dreams and furthermore what happened to you on Monday? As usual the colt didn't say anything but instead walked towards me in his light form. That's when it happened I felt the really dizzy feeling and everything started to get black but something was different this time I heard the whispers again they were saying "Let me in, it's me, you…" the whisper said trailing off. The voice did sound an awful a lot like me but I yelled "Who are you? Where are you? If I ever find you I will…." Before I could finish my sentence it went completely black and I passed out.

When I finally woke up it was light outside, I was in the same spot… or was I? I looked around and noticed that my little clearing was now a huge grassy clearing, I also noticed that my special ruins where gone but my guitar was still there… but it looked different, everything did. I tried to get up but noticed I had a weird feeling in my whole body, for one I felt an annoying heavy feeling I usually feel whenever I have long hair, and probably the biggest feeling was my hands and feet and wings… wait wings!?


	3. What?

A/N previously I found out I had wings, taking off from there… I should have just added it to the 2nd CH. But I didn't so anyways… here we go. Oh and thank you skullcrusher206 for your input and reviews!

"What the hell? Why do I have wings?" I screamed to myself in fear and confusion.

As I tried to get up I felt something on my head, but before I could even think about that I made the biggest find of the day… I was a pony, or alicorn, or… something!

I got the hang of walking pretty easy but I wasn't quite ready to run, let alone even attempt to fly, but now that I got used to being a pon- I mean alicorn, I was able to think straight. The first thing I came up to as why I was in, assumingly Equestria, was that the colt I saw earlier brought me here so I decided to search in the opening around me but after wandering for say 30 minutes I came up with no sign of him or anyone for that matter.

I eventually decided to take a break when I saw a small large Willow tree overhanging a small clear pond.

"Finally I get a chance to get some water, I'm parched. And while I'm here I might as well take a peek of what I look like." I said to myself as I trotted towards the small spot I found.

I looked in the pond and was freaked out by what I saw.

"Holy shit! It's the colt I saw earlier…but…but how is that even possible…. This doesn't make any sense!" yelled at the pond.

As I was staring at the pond I realized something worse than the fact that I am an alicorn… I have no memories other than the ones of MLP:FIM, I dontt remember my family, if I even have one, I just know I'm not really an alicorn. At least I remember that I am a guitar player, mostly because of the guitar that seems so familiar to me that I have strapped to my back. As I was sitting down, I began to wonder about what I should do next.

**Else Where**

Twilights POV.

"Did anypony see that big flash of light last night?" I asked my friends

"It looks like it came from the field near the Evergreen Forest" Flutter Shy said in a soft but worried voice.

"Don't worry about it guys, your friend Dash has it all under control, you just let me handle this while you guys go and enjoy your day. Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"I'm coming with y'all sugar cube it could be dangerous and I don't want y'all hurtin before Apple Bucking season, I need as many hooves as I can get." Apple Jack said

"I'm coming too, you might need my magic in case something happens." I said

"Sounds like fun count me in!" Pinki Pie said enthusiastically as she hoped up and down.

"I just cannot let my dear friends go on without my help in case something happens, im with you all the way girls." Rarity chimed in.

"I'll stay here in case somepony shows up and needs help." Fluter Shy stated in a soft and nervous voice.

"Ok Flutter Shy sounds good." I said "Now dose everypony know what they're doing ?" I asked.

"Yes!" they all shouted.

" Ok good lets go check out what's going on!" I said with a determined voice.

As we all ran, except Rainbow Dash who flew ahead, I couldn't help thinking this was something really serious, whatever it is I hope it's for the better.

A/N: for a future warning I will probably spell strangely when Apple Jack speaks.

Don't forget to review!

Thanks

Bro-Bony


	4. New found power?

A/N: I just want to thank Blade-Tribal-Wolf for his review and help with some of his name suggestions for my OC. Sorry if the story is starting off kind of slow, I'm going to try to spiffen things up and add some action, maybe a love interest (fan votes?), And a new OC perhaps? Hit me up if you have an OC you want me to use or ill make one, You can send female OC's if you want but be sure to give me a back story and image of ANY OC you send me!

Back to my POV:

While I was sitting there wondering about what I should do, I started to feel that weird electrical feeling in the air again but this time I started to sweat and get extremely hot. I tried to stand up and go to the pond but that was a mistake, for I felt an internal pain in my head and started to feel dizzy and as usual everything started to get dark.

I was hoping that this wouldn't happen in this world but hell it did. In my unconscious state however I was awake… well sort of, I was floating around in which seemed to be an intangible form. As I was floating around I felt that electrical feeling but this time my horn started to glow a black with blue outlining light. I was aware that alicorns could use magic and fly but I never knew what it would feel about in fact I was under the impression that you would just feel warm, but this… this was a whole feeling entirely. I felt hot and cold at the same time as if my skin was on fire but my insides where freezing, I felt stronger, faster, and even more confident. I like the feeling, in fact I felt so great that I let some of the power I was holding in out and pzzt, a large lightening like bolt struck out of my horn.

"Hell ya! That's what I'm talking about!" I exclaimed, "I wonder what else I can do?" I asked as I started to concentrate as hard as I could. Next thing I know I started to hover really high up and I started to feel something else, but this was different, I felt anger and hatred engulf me and I heard that creepy eerie voice again that said

"Good, good, you have discovered out power…" the voice said as It trailed off.

"What are you doing to me!?" I yelled to the voice still in the same condition as earlier but I was no longer in a state where I could see my body but instead everything was black like when I get dizzy.

"I'm not doing anything; it's you who is doing everything. You haven't but scratched your true potential yet though… Muahahaha…." The voice said, then did a bone chilling laugh and trailed off again. Before I could say anything else I heard another voice, a female one.

"Are you ok?" the voice seemed to ask in a sweet voice that seemed to be honed by an intelligent girl.

"We need to get this poor feller to the hospital." I heard another female voice say but this one had a familiar country accent.

"I'll fly him back to the library while you get the doctor" Yet another female voice said, this one had a slightly deeper voice and had a small voice crack in her sentence.

"Ishegoingtobeok?Ihopeheisnthurt!iwonderwhathisnameis." Said another voice but she spoke so fast I had difficulty understanding what she was saying

"You must be quite my Pinkie dear; we want to make sure this pony is alright." Another female voice said. This one sounding more of an upper class woman compared to the other voices.

As the voices continued for a little longer I started to pass out past my unconscious state until I was completely out.

Twilights POV:

As my friends argued among themselves I decided to try a new spell to try to wake him up before we take him back to my house. Unfortunately the spell failed so looks like Dash will have to fly him back to my house… Let's hope for his sake he doesn't wake up and have to deal with Dash who seems to be as flirtatious as Spike when he is around Rarity.

"Ok Dash your up, Fly him back to the Library while the rest of us walk back towards it, If he wakes up just tell him that we found him near the Evergreen forest." I said to her.

"You got it Twi!" She said saluting to me.

"Oh and one more thing Dash…If he wakes up before we get back don't flirt with him!" I yelled at her.

"Ya, ya, like I would do that." She said in a nervous tone smiling awkwardly and blushing slightly.


	5. introductions

A/N: So WOW, I have a lot more followers/Favorites then I expected, and so soon. Thanks everyone. So just a quick reminder if you want me to use an OC you have to send a Pic, a Description of how they act, AND a back story and other info like maybe a love interest and ect.

My POV:

As I woke up I noticed I was in some room which looked to have wooden walls.

I didn't quite remember where for a few seconds until it hit me that I was in Equestria… and still no memories of my name, family, or friends, just that I was in parentally a guitarist because I had a guitar with me.

As I started to get up I felt really light headed an dizzy so I let out a slight grunt and decided to lay back down, this must have made a lot more noise than I thought because six ponies walked into the room; these ponies each looked familiar but I couldn't quite put a hoof on it.

When I tried to get up the purple unicorn started towards me and put a hoof on my chest to stop and said "take it easy, you have been unconscious for a week and you still need some rest."

Then I said "Who are you? And what happened?" after I said that I wish I hadn't because then a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow mane said

"That a great way to thank ponies who brought you in and helped, and who are you since you're asking so many questions?" said the unicorn whose voice seemed to voice crack as she got slightly frustrated.

"Rainbow Dash be nice he just woke up he has all the right to ask questions" said the purple unicorn with a dark blue and light purple mane. "How are you feeling?" she asked facing towards me this time.

"Well other than the fact that my whole body is sore and I have been unconscious for a week just fine." I said in a sarcastic voice, then quickly realizing what I did I came back with an apology, "sorry, I'm just tired and I don't remember anything of to what happened and why I went unconscious." I said with an apologetic tone in my voice.

"It's ok sugar cube, we forgive you." Said an orange pony who had a strong country accent and a blonde mane that was braided with a cowgirl hat to top it all off.

"thanks." I said, this time getting up trying not to show the pane while I was surrounded by the female ponies. This time the purple unicorn stepped back allowing me to get up from the bed and move closer to the crowd.

"What'syourname?whereareyoufrom?" asked, more like shouted, a pink pony with a slightly darker pink mane that smelled sweet.

"Uh, what?" I asked in a surprised tone, fore I was not expecting such an outburst that seemed to come from know where.

"Not now pinkie!" the cyan unicorn yelled while stuffing her hoof in the pony's mouth.

As I stood there and watched the whole action go down, and herd her say pinkie, a light bulb lit in my head and I suddenly knew who these girls where.

"Sorry about that..." Twilight said trailing off expectantly.

I then realized she was expecting me to tell her my name and that's when I blanked.

Come on I have to have a named, anything. I knew I was in ponyvillie so I knew I needed to think of a name that would fit in here and not use my real name, not that I could remember it anyways. As I looked around the crowd I realized they were all staring at me so I thought of something quick.

"Oh my name,… ugh its…Shadow…Darkwing." I said nervously hoping they would by my new alias.

"Darkwing hugh?" Rainbow Dash said. "I like it!" she exclaimed.

"Nice to meet ya " Apple Jack said grabbing my hoof and shaking it vigorously making me shake as she did so.

"Thanks but you all can call me Shadow." I said as I finally received my crushed hand back from Apple Jack.

"So you all know my name, what's yours?" I asked, even though I knew all of them all too well.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle but you can just call me Twilight or Twi." Twilight said offering her hoof out to me which I grabbed nervously hopping I wouldn't have to re-experience an Apple Jack hoof shake; luckly though, it was a soft and gentle hand shake followed by a warm smile.

"Nice meeting you Twilight." I said, purposely not using the nick name to seem more formal.

"HimynamesPinkiPieandimreally happytomeetyouiknoweverypony inponyvillianditissogreattom eetanewfriend!"Pinki Pie said as she was speaking 100 words a minute.

"Nice to meet you Pinki Pie." I said

"YoucancallmePinkieallmyfrien dsdoandihave-" before should could finish Rainbow Dash stuck her hoof in her mouth again and began to introduce herself as sis all the others.

After all the introductions where over, which included all the main six and spike, We all decided it was time for bed and we would figure out what happened to me tomorrow.

"It was really nice to meet all of you and I hope we can all be good friends." I said as I received warm smile from everyone around me in return, and I continued on "I really hate to ask this but I don't have a place to stay so I was wondering…" I said trailing off hinting to what I was going to say so I wouldn't actually have to say it.

"You can stay with me!" Rainbow Dash yelled before anyone else could answer, and realizing she was so forward about it began to blush.

"Thanks" I said, "but I kinda don't know how to fly…" I said sheepishly

"What!" Rainbow Dash screamed and began to literally roll on the floor laughing.

"Rainbow!" Twilight yelled as she glared at Rainbow Dash, who then apologized and returned to her normal standing position still trying to hold back a grin.

"You can stay with me tonight seeing as you can't fly, besides you're already here and as you said you are exhausted so it would be best that you stay here any ways." Twilight said as she began to re-make the bed I was sleeping in while I was unconscious, with new sheets and a new pillow case.

"Thanks Twilight, I really appreciate it, and thank you everyone else for taking care of me while I was out." I said with a warm grin as everyone began to leave the library.

"If you need anything I will be upstairs in my room, help yourself to any of the books I have." Twilight said as she pointed to the, what seemed to be endless, shelf's of books.

"Thanks but I doubt I will be doing much reading tonight" I said with a small grin.

"Okay, good night Shadow." Twilight said with a small chuckle from the joke I had said.

"Good night Twi." I said, this time using the nick name which threw her off and as she left I managed to get a small glimpse of what seemed to be her blushing.

A/N: just in case people begin to wonder, I will more than likely use someone or somebody when I'm thinking but if it is in a pony's point of view or if my character speaks it will be somepony or everypony and ect.


	6. Flying

A/N: Feel free to review… Also I may start adding songs into the story so you might want to have a YouTube window open when reading chapters, I may not have pony's singing I might just say to listen to a certain song and read the parts while your listing but remember my OC/Me are musicians so be prepared and sometimes I might leave a link of songs I write and you will hear me sing/ play guitar and from there you imagine my OC doing the song… Ok now that that outrageously long A/N is over let's get back to the story.

When I woke up the next morning I still felt sore but I wasn't as tired so I decided to get up and just play through the pain, I still need to find out about myself and see if I can't remember something.

As I got out of bed I started to get light headed and dizzy and right on cue, the darkness came In and I collapsed and when through the same unconscious thing as last time I was floating around and I saw everything and I felt the power but I didn't increase my power in fear of the evil feeling I got last time.

I saw Twilight gallop into my room and she ran up to my body and started to ask if I was ok, but of course I couldn't answer fore I was unconscious.

"Shadow! Shadow! Wake up, please wake up!" She yelled.

"Twilight I'm ok!" I yelled to try to tell her but it was useless.

As she kept screaming I started to get mad that I couldn't let her know I was ok, I felt so sad that my friend was going through this.

Every time she yelled and cried I flinched, it was a terrible sight to see someone go through that.

This when on for several minutes until I couldn't take it: I decided to try something risky.

I concentrated all of this power to try to wake me up, it felt so good to have all the power.

As my horn started to glow that familiar color as last time, I started to float and next thing I know I was in my body. I started to regain full control of my body and tried to speak but all that came out was a low "Twi" but that was all I needed because She stopped crying and saw me coming back to normal.

"Oh my Celestia! Are you ok? Twilight asked with concern in her voice.

"Ya this is just a normal thing, it's nothing really." I lied.

"Are you sure? You were shaking and your horn was glowing." She said in the same concerned look on her face.

"Yes really Twilight, really I'm fine." I said in a stern voice using her name instead of her nickname to show her I didn't want to talk any further about the subject.

"Oh… OK Shadow…" she said in a bit of a sadden voice.

"Sorry twi, I didn't mean to snap at you… I just don't want you to worry about me; I mean who knows how long I will even be in pony villi, no reason getting caught up in my problems." I said and added an awkward smile at the end to help lighten the mood, but I think I just made it worse.

"What do you mean? Your leaving? You just got here and you're still in bad shape!" she snapped at me.

"You're right, I should just stay here and rest and try to regain some memories." I said in an agreeing tone.

I was aggravated by her telling me how to live my life but I didn't show it.

"Thank you, that's all I was trying to say." She said in a bit of a more uplift tone.

Twilights POV:

He can't leave; he just got into my life… I hope he stays here…

Back to my POV:

"Well I'm going to go out into ponyvillie and try to 'discover' myself" I said with a bit of sarcastic tone on discover which made twilight laugh.

"Oh, you're leaving so soon? Won't you at least eat some breakfast with me before you go? Twilight said in a bit of a letdown tone.

"Ugh, actually I'm just going to grab something to eat while I'm out, but thanks though." I said, I felt bad but I really needed time to get to find myself and well, I didn't tell twilight, but I want to try and use my magic like I did while I was out.

"Oh.. OK.. well don't forget your guitar." She said sadly

"Oh ya thanks, I don't really remember if I can play or not but maybe I will remember while I'm out, and I'll tell you what, if I remember how to play I'll play for you tonight." I said with a cheery smile. And I think it brightened her mood because she smiled and said

"I'll look forward to it!" she said in a happy voice.

"Ok, well bye Twi". I said as I was walking out the door.

"Bye" she said sheepishly, defiantly blushing this time, though she doesn't know I saw it.

**In Ponyvillie**

I was walking around for what seemed like 5 minutes when I figured out I was lost.

Ponyvillie was much bigger than I thought; it didn't help that people kept asking me to play my guitar.

"I really wish I could fly" I said to myself… or at least I thought it was to myself, because as soon as I said it I saw a rainbow fly by and land right in front of me.

"I could teach you if you want!" she said to me with a cocky grin on her face.

"I don't know Rainbow Dash, I don't want to make you go through that." I said trying to avoid getting caught up in her business; it isn't that I don't like her, I just don't want her to make fun of me for not being as quick as her.

"Oh don't worry about it; it will be my pleasure to help you, oh and you can call me Dash that's what my friends call me." Rainbow Dash said still with that cocky grin.

"Well I guess it would be cool to fly, and it may help bring some memories back." I said with a positive tone.

"There's the spirit Shadow." She said

"Ok, well let's get started Rainbow… I mean Dash." I said in an awkward way that I wish I didn't say, I blushed a little at my mistake which than Dash blush.

**In the fields near the Evergreen forest.**

"Ok, first step to flying is concentrating on your goal and picture yourself flying in the air." She said like a coach.

"Um ok." I said trying to concentrate on flying.

"Ok, Now once you have pictured yourself flying you need to flap your wings and imagine yourself as light as air." She said as she started to flap her wings and began to hover.

"Sounds easy enough" I said as I tried to do as she instructed.

As I pictured myself flying through the clouds, I imagined being as light as air and next thing I know, my wings begin to flap and bam! I'm hovering… it didn't last long because I started to watch Rainbow Dash flying through a beam of light, she looked amazing as the light beams glared off her rainbow mane.

After I face planted into the earth Rainbow Dash flew over and helped me up.

"You can't let yourself get distracted." She said, "besides there isn't much to get distracted bye, what where you looking at? She asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing… just the… the clouds…" I said quietly.

"Ya , they are pretty cool I guess." She said admirably.

"Ok, let me try again!" I said determinedly.

"Ok, go for it fly boy." She said jokingly with her trade mark grin.

This time, I didn't imagine me flying through the clouds; but instead, I imagined me flying next to Rainbow Dash.

Once I had my visual, I started to imagine being as light as a balloon.

I felt my wings flap hard and, again, I was hovering freely but I didn't fall this time!

"Nice job Shadow, are you sure you never flew before?" she asked as she smiled and flew down next to me.

"Well actually I don't know if I ever flew before… no memories remember." I said jokingly but Rainbow took it the wrong way.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't meant it like that." She said.

"It's ok Dash" I said using her nickname that made her blush a little.

Wow what's up with all the blushing? Twilight was the same way. I thought to myself.

"Are you sure?" she said with a sad look.

"Ya it's fine Dash." I said reassuringly.

"Ok… So did it bring any memories back?" she asked in a interested way.

"No, but it's ok I have barley flown, let's see what I can really do." I said

"Ok, but be careful, you are still sore." She said in a concerned voice.

"How do you know that?" I asked, curious in how she knew.

"You are holding back, your wings are large and muscular; you could be as high in the sky in one flap if you wanted to." She said in a knowledgeable way.

"Oh." Was my only response.

"Anyways, let's get flyin." She said with a big cheery smile.

"OK!" I aid a little too eagerly, this made me feel awkward and made Rainbow Dash, yet again, blush.

I felt awkward and flew up high into the air, so high that I looked like a black figure in front of the sun.

Rainbow Dash's POV:

"Wow… look how majestic he looks up there…" I thought to myself.

"I wonder if he and Twilight have a thing… I have to ask him but not make it seem to obvious." I thought to myself

My POV:

"Wow! Flying is amazing!" Yelled to Rainbow Dash as we were soaring through the sky as the sun set.

"Ya and it's even better at this time, when the sun is setting!" she yelled back as she landed on the cloud.

"Come and join me on the cloud so we can watch the sun set" She yelled.

"Ok" I yelled back as I flew towards the cloud.

It wasn't the biggest cloud but it was big enough for both of us to sit and watch the sunset.

As I got closer I was nervous about landing on the cloud, I wasn't sure if I could land and stay on it successfully.

Rainbow must have noticed because she said, " It's ok Pegasus and alicorns can land on clouds and control the weather."

"Ya, I know…" I lied. And I landed hoping for the best.

It worked! I was sitting on a cloud! It was the softest thing I have ever felt… well at least the softest thong I can remember feeling.

Rainbow Dash's POV:

"Now's you chance Dash, Now is your chance to see if you have a chance with him." I thought to myself.

"So Shadow…" I said in a happy voice.

"So Dash…" he said in a mimicry voice, I love when he calls me dash but I would love it more if he called me Dashie.

"So you and Twilight huh?" I said in a joking manner hoping he would deny it.

"I just met all of you last night Dash…." He said with a jokingly manner.

"Well at least he isn't with Twilight." I thought to myself.

"True, but you are staying at her house…" I said deliberately trailing off.

"So that doesn't mean anything, I could stay at your house and it wouldn't mean anything." He said.

"Bingo" I thought to myself, "just where I want him" I also thought to myself.

"Alright then prove it" I said with a challenging attitude and grin.

"You're on, If I don't fall in love with you, you have to make me dinner." He said

"And if I win you have to make me dinner AND give me a full body massage." I said

"Deal" he said

"Well I should probably go and tell Twilight that I'll be at your house tonight, oh and I expect a hot dinner and my bath water drawn hot." He said and added his usual sarcastic joke at the end of it, but I like when he does that.

"Keep dreaming, and my house is hovering down that way" I said with a chuckle and pointing in the direction of my house.

"Ok." He said.

He then flew off towards the library and I flew off towards my house.

**Twilight's POV: ** watch?feature=endscreen&v=boELLz-_BXk&NR=1

"I wonder what's taking him so long" I said to myself as I was preparing a meal for too.

"I hope he isn't unconscious again!" I said louder to myself which cause Spike to yell,

"You say something Twi?"

"No Spike." I lied.

"Ok." He yelled back down from upstairs.

Just before I was about to go looking for him I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I yelled.

When the door opened I was relieved to see a Black horse with a white mane, holding a blue guitar, standing in the door way.

"Where were you?" I asked curiously.

"Dash was teaching me how to fly; I was pretty good if I do say so myself." he said with a proud smile, "then she showed me that I could sit on a cloud, so we watched the sunset."

"Oh… you were with Dash ALL day?" I asked putting an emphasis on ALL.

"Ya, It was pretty fun, oh and that reminds me, she wants me to stay at her house tonight we made a bet, and I tend on winning it." He said with another proud smile.

"Oh… well are you sure you're feeling up to it? I mean you completely blacked out this morning." I said hoping he wouldn't go.

"I'm fine, thanks for the concern though Twilight." He said, not using my nickname which made me sad and almost cry.

"Well I guess you should be going then shouldn't you ." I said purposely using a formal name.

"I don't have to go yet, we can hang out like I said we could this morning." He said offering a smile.

"No really, I'm tired any ways, you should go." I said just barely holding back the tears.

"Twi, are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I yelled at him as I turned around and said "You should go before you get Rainbow Dash worrying like I was." I said and as I started to the stairs to walk up to my room.

"Twi!" he said in a sad tone as I walked up the stairs.

"Just go I said to him as I was at the top of the stairs and left him alone.

**Back to my POV:**

I did as she said and walked out of the library and started to go towards Dash's house thinking about what I had done.

"How could I be so stupid and blind to not see she liked me?" I said to myself as I was flying.

"Well how could I know? I've only known her for one day." I argued with myself.

"Well either way, she is pissed at me and it's all my fault. I need to do something to make it up to her." I said to myself.(stop music at this point.)

When I arrived at Rainbows cloud mansion, I flew on top of the cloud floor and when towards the door to knock.

I knocked in a random pattern when I heard Dash's voice from inside yell

"Come in, I'm in the shower so make yourself at home. She yelled.

"It's me Shadow I yelled, just to make sure she knew it was me as I walked in.

"I looked around to see a bunch of pictures of the Wonder Bolts, and pictures of Dash as a kid.

There were also a lot of gold medals and trophies that all said first place for various sports.

I then herd the shower stop and a voice from inside yell "Can you bring me a towel from the room next door?"

I yelled "ya sure." And proceeded with the task and brought the towel to the door and said "I'll just leave the towel on the door ok?" I said as I started to walk away but before I got far I heard her say "Can you bring it in here? It's really cold."

Oh no, what I am I supposed to do? Bring in there while she's naked?... wait she is always naked… but so am I! This thought never accrued to me before and I suddenly felt very insecure about myself.

"Are you going to bring it or not?" I heard a jokingly but a bit aggravated voice come from in the bathroom.

"Ugh sure" I said a bit unsure sounding.

I decided I would just close my eyes and give it to her then turn around and proceed out from the bath room.

I then opened the door with the towel on my head, and my eyes closed, and began to walk slowly and carefully towards, or at least where I thought it was, the shower.

"Thanks" I heard her say. as she lifted the towel off my face to reveal my face with closed eyes.

I immediately turned around and walked out of the bathroom before I could say "you're welcome."

"What was that about?" She asked with a questioning tone when she was dried and walked out of the shower.

"What was what about?" I asked acting as if nothing happened trying not to look lower than her head.

"What was with your eyes being closed when you walked into the bathroom?" She questioned.

"Oh that, well you were in the shower so I wanted to give you privacy." I said hoping she would by it.

"Wow, what a gentle colt you are." She said in a sweet tone.

"The guys I'm normally with wouldn't miss a chance to get a glimpse of me in the shower.

"Ya, well don't mention it." I said with a smile.

She then showed me to my room and we went to sleep.

A/N: the song is called "Set Fire to the Rain" and that was Shunga Junga's version.


	7. Apology

A/N: So, I really like writing this story but, not as many people are reading it so can everyone tell other people about it, can everyone review it everyone in a while? If you want You could even answer the questions I writes, like who should my OC Fall for? I will set the story up in a specific way for a future idea so be surprised lol. Thanks.

It was early in the morning when I woke up.

The light was shining through the window next to me which woke me up, even though it was early and I didn't sleep till late last night I slept really well; I guess that's what you get when you sleep on clouds!

As I started to rub my eyes and get out of bed, I started to feel dizzy again; before anything happened, I decided to try and fight the dizzy feeling by running straight into the shower and rinsing myself down in cold water.

To my surprise, this actually worked and I didn't pass out.

"Is that you Shadow?" I heard a voice ask from the room next to the shower.

"Ya it's me, who else would it be? I asked sarcastically.

"Ha, ha, you're freaking hilarious." Rainbow Dash said in an equally sarcastic voice.

"It's what I'm here for." I said jokingly as I dried myself off, and walked out of the shower to greet Rainbow Dash.

"Morning." I said smiling to her.

"Good morning." She said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I never took you for an early pony" I said with a surprised tone.

"Ya, well I never like to sleep in when I have guests over." She said as she poured two cups of coffee.

"Oh how polite of you Ms. Dash." I said in a jokingly manner.

"Oh shut up you!" She said as she laughed and smiled.

"So, Dash… guess what." I said with a voice that said I was going to say something cocky.

"What Shadow?" She said bracing herself for whatever comment I was going to say.

"I stayed the night at your house and I'm not in love with you." I said with a big smile as Dash realized where I was going with this. "You know what that means right?" I said in a cocky voice and with her trademark grin.

"Whatever, you know you can't resist this body!" she said turning in a seductive manner jokingly as she knew she lost the bet.

"Oh ya, let me tell ya!" I said jokingly as we both laughed and drank our coffee.

"So what are you going to do today?" she asked in a curious voice.

"Oh you know the usual, try to regain some memories." I said with a laugh until I remembered Twilight.

"Sounds boring, want me to help entertain you while you do that?" She said with a grin.

"Naw, I need to do this alone" I said in a casual voice.

"Oh, ok." She said in a bit of a surprised tone, not expecting me to say that.

"Ya, beside, I'm sure you have things to do anyways." I said.

"Oh ya, of course." She lied in a sheepish voice.

"Well, I should be going. Thanks for letting me stay the night." I said as I grabbed my guitar and walked over to offer a hoof shake.

"Ugh, ya… anytime…." She said in a bit of a letdown tone reaching for my hand and giving me a limp hoof shake.

"Bye" I said cheerfully.

"Ugh, bye" she said looking slightly down in the same tone.

**Flying Around:**

"Now time to go visit Twilight." I said to myself as I was flying down towards Ponyville.

"I wonder what I'm going to do. I can't just waltz on in there and act nothing happened." I said to myself as I was thinking about what I was going to do.

As I was flying towards the library I saw a poster that said "Come to the newest and biggest club in all of Equestria, Pony Scratch, and see the famous Vinyl Scratch!"

"That's perfect!" I said to myself as I landed down to the library.

I knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Come in!" I heard Twilight yell.

"Hey Twi, how's it going?" I said as I opened the door and walked in.

"What do you want." She said slightly angrily.

"I just wanted to apologize about last night." I said sincerely.

"Oh, ok." She said still slightly angry, I took this as a cue to begin my apology.

"Look twi" I said, "I'm really, really, REALLY sorry about last night." I said with emphasis on the last really.

"I'm listening." She said a little less angrily.

"I shouldn't have bailed from our plans to hang out last night and it was wrong for me to just leave your house to win a bet with Rainbow." I said sincerely, trying to avoid telling her my suspicions of her feelings for me.

"Thank you." She said, with just a small hint of a smile appearing on her face.

"And to make it up to you, I got two tickets for you, and whoever else you want to bring, to go see Vinyl Scratch at 'Pony Scratch' tonight." I said revealing the two tickets to her with a small smile, hoping she would accept the apology.

"Wow." She said in awe at the two tickets bestowed upon her.

"How did you get the money to afford those tickets? They are like 100 bits each!" she said with a shocking voice.

"Well-" was all I could say before she interrupted me.

"Where's your guitar at?" she said with a suspicious and curious tone.

"Don't worry about it, what's important is that you have fun with one of your friends and hopefully forgive me." I said trying to avoid the question of my guitar.

"Please tell me you didn't sell your guitar to apologize to me!" she said in a guilty voice.

"Well, I don't even remember how to play so why not use it for something important?" I said trying to reason with her.

"Shadow!" she said in a complaining voice.

"That was the last thing you had that could help restore some memories!" she said with a guilty look on her face.

"It's ok, really." I said putting a hoof on her shoulder.

"Thanks, that was really sweet of you, but you didn't have to go through all that trouble to get my forgiveness." She said with a bit of a sad tone.

"It's ok, I don't mind. Just go with a friend and have a good time, don't worry about me." I said with a happy smile, which seemed to cheer Twilight up.

"Ok, would you like to go with me? I mean, you did buy the tickets and all." She said with a happy smile.

"I would be honored to go with you." I said returning the smile.

"Great, well we better go shopping and get some things before tonight!

"Ok" I said as we walked out the library and headed into town.

A/N remember to REVIEW, and I will try o get another chapter up tonight, it will most likely have a song in it so be prepared.


	8. Pony Scratch

A/N short chapter, but only so I can make a long one next!

Tonight Twi I and are going to "Pony Scratch" to watch Vinyl Scratch perform at the grand opening of the new and "Hip" club here in our very own Ponyville.

Even though this is my second day of my life that I can remember, I'm excited to see Vinyl play some music.

"Are you ready to go Shadow?" Twilight asked.

"Ya, I just had to check the store I sold my guitar to, to see if they sold it yet. Apparently some famous musician bought it, that is kind of an honor right?" I asked in a mock questionable tone.

"Oh course it is, that make you kind of famous." She said with a laugh as we headed towards the new club.

"Well whoever bought it will defiantly get a better use from it then I will." I said with a grin.

"I wouldn't be too sure, you could have been really good but now you will never know… I'm sorry again." She said with a sincere voice.

"Hey, don't worry about it." I said in a soft tone. "I probably won't even see it again so there's no need to fuss about the past, let's just enjoy the present.

"Your right, thanks Shadow." She said with a smile as she came closer to me.

"It's awfully cold tonight, but that's what you get in October… so are you excited for Nightmare night?" she asked as she just barely nuzzled her face into my dark fur.

"Um… I don't really know what that is to be honest…" I said trailing off to let her know she can explain.

"Oh right, no memories… Anyways, Nightmare night is a holiday where we scary people and give tasty snacks and treats and we even dress up!" she said excitedly.

"Sounds like fun." I said, "What are you going to be?" I asked.

"I don't know yet, how about you?" she asked.

"I don't know either." I said in an agreeing tone.

As we entered the entrance there was a large Pegasus outside checking tickets.

"Ticket." He said staring at me and Twi.

"Here you go sir." I said handing him the two tickets.

He stared at the two tickets until he finally said "Go ahead and enter.

"Thanks." We both said as we walked through the large double door and walked into the club.

The club was huge! There were paintings and plants and all kinds of bars serving some kind of drinks.

Once we finally found a booth close to the stage we heard a voice come on and is said "mares and gentle colts, please stomp your hooves for, the one! The only! Ms. Vinyl Scratch!" he yelled as she walked onto the stage holding up a guitar… but not just any guitar…

"Hey Shadow! That's your old guitar!" Twil yelled to me… unfortunately is caused a bit of a scene because now everypony in the club was looking at us, including Vinyl Scratch.

"So, this is your guitar I bought toady? You don't look like much of a musician but why don't you come on up and play us something?" she said in a bit of a surprised tone.

"Well actually..Er-"

"It's true, he is a musician!" Twi announced, interrupting me before I could deny Vinyl.\

"Well then, why don't you just come on up and play us a song!" She said to me.

"What do you guys think? Does he have it in him to perform?" She said, this time speaking to the audience.

"Go on Shadow." Twilight whispered as she pushed me out of our booth and onto the stage.

"Here you go Mr…" Vinyl said

"Darkwing, Shadow Darkwing." I said finishing her sentence.

"Very well Shadow, here you go." She said handing me my ex-guitar.

"Ugh, ok…" I said trailing off in a nervous tone.

As soon as I put the guitar strap on me, I strummed the strings which produced a pretty sound; it wasn't like a musical sound, more like a sound that indicated all the strings where tuned correctly.

Before I could strum again I felt very dizzy and my eye sight started to blur.

"For once, I'm actually glad this is happening." I thought kind of relieved.

Soon after t

E dizzy feeling I collapsed onto the stage.

Everypony, including Vinyl and especially Twilight, gasped in fear and confusion of to what just happened.

"Is he ok?" some of the pony's asked in the back ground.

"Give him a moment, he just needs space… he will snap out of it." Twilight said, sounding a bit unsure.

Once I started to have my outer body experience, I started to have a strange feeling, not the kind I get when I feel all of my power, but a new kind.

I started to feel my hoofs grip an imaginary guitar and I heard some sounds of songs come to my head until bam! I remembered how to play guitar.

After I woke up from this unconscious state, I explained what had happened to everypony, picked up the guitar, and started to play a song. ( watch?v=sxVDUE3D8_4)

_She's staring me down with those electric eyes_

_No matter how hard I try, I can't escape that gaze tonight_

_That mare's up in the atmosphere_

_That mare's up in the atmosphere_

_I'm hypnotized by the way she moves_

_Baby girl please help me soon_

_I'mma take you to the sun and the moon_

_That_ _mare's up in the atmosphere_

_That mare's up in the atmosphere _

_And I've been catching myself thinking of it_

_it was 3 in the morning_

_Every day I chase after her_

_But I can't catch lightning_

_Catching myself thinking of it_

_it was 3 in the morning_

_Every day I chase after her_

_But I can't catch lightning_

_No, I can't catch lightning_

_She'll make you believe everything she wants_

_Make you think that you're the one_

_She will keep you there_

_That mare's up in the atmosphere_

_She's way up in the atmosphere_

_And I've been catching myself thinking of it_

_it was 3 in the morning_

_Every day I chase after her_

_But I can't catch lightning_

_Catching myself thinking of it_

_it was 3 in the morning_

_Every day I chase after her_

_But I can't catch lightning_

_No, I can't catch lightning_

_Oh, I can't catch lightning (yeah)_

_I can't catch lightning_

_She's staring me down with those electric eyes_

_no matter how hard I try, I can't escape that gaze tonight_

_That mare's up in the atmosphere_

_That mare's up in the atmosphere_

_That mare's up in the atmosphere (oh)_

_She's way up in the atmosphere_

_And I've been waiting, waiting, waiting for you_

_Anticipating_

_Chasing after things that you do_

_But I can't catch lighting_

_Waiting, waiting, waiting for you_

_Anticipating_

_Chasing after things that you do_

_But I can't catch lighting_

_No, I can't catch lightning (Oh yeah)_

_No, I can't catch lightning_

_I can't catching lightning (oh no)_

_I can't catch lightning_

As I played I felt that feeling of power I usually get when I'm out, but I was awake.

As I played my acoustic guitar, it started to transform into a black electric guitar. My horn then started to glow, next thing I know, I'm somehow playing the drums and the piano near me.

As I performed, the crowd cheered me on until the song was over.

"Wow, looks like you aren't too bad of a musician. In fact, you could be exactly what I need for my next show tomorrow night at the big Nightmare night festival. "She said with an impressed tone. "What do you say?" she asked.

"To be honest, I didn't know I was a musician... It just kind of happened." I said a bit awkwardly.

"That's a good thing, music is meant to be played from the heart, not something you have to think about." She said with a smile.

"Well I don't have a guitar." I said

"Well from where I stand, it looks like you and that guitar belong with each other." She said with another cheery smile.

"Well thanks, and ya I'll be there…. If you can get me 7 tickets." I said

"You got it." She said with a wink as she walked back up to the stage.

"Let's hear it again for our new talent, Shadow!" She said as the crowed went nuts.

"Great job Shadow, I had no idea you where that good with music and magic." She said with a surprised tone but a cheery smile.

"Neither did I, in fact, that was the first time I've played since I woke up; and the first time I used magic." I said with a small smile.

"Well you were great!" she said as she hugged me.

"Thanks" I said as I let her hug me, thinking about what just happened and how I regained a memory and used magic… and how me and twilight were acting towards each other.

After the club started to shut down, we, and the rest of the pony's left the building.

"Great job up there Shadow" I heard some pony's say.

"Ugh, thanks." I said a bit unsure of myself.

"Well it's late, we should probably get back to the library and get some sleep." Twilight said.

"I completely agree." I said with a smile, so we did just that.

A/N: don't forget to review and don't worry I will add some action to the story, sorry it's kind of slow. Song is "Lightning" - Alex Goot, this is on YouTube. I plan on eventually recording some songs, in fact I was going to tonight but I didn't have much time to record so maybe some other chapter. I will not be focusing on one single pony for a love interest. I will open an opportunity for any of the Maine pony's to be the love interest once that happens I will start a poll for the readers to choose who my oc will be with.

Good night and Happy Halloween!


	9. Nightmare Night

A/N thank you to everyone who is reading this, remember I like reviews and I will probably have my first chapter with a song that I sing next week, that's when I'm making my YouTube channel.(don't get high hopes, I'm not that great)

I woke up early that morning, mostly because it was uncomfortably cold.

I was still in a bit of shock from what happened the night before, I actually got a memory back, not to mention I used magic!

It was such a great feeling!

Today I was a special day because I was lucky enough to meet Vinyl scratch, who happened to like my performance, and now I get to perform with her at tonight's "Nightmare Night dance".

Rainbow Dash herd of our night out, in fact most of the town herd, and asked me to be her date to the dance; unfortunately so did Twilight, I decided to bring neither of them and asked Apple Jack so it wouldn't be as awkward. From what I remember about Apple Jack, even though I don't know how I know, she is pretty cool and tough so I won't have to worry about all of that blushing the other two were giving me.

"Are you excited for tonight?" Twilight asked.

"Ya, I guess." I said in a mellow tone.

"So you're going to get to know AJ tonight?" she asked with a bit of jealously herd in her voice.

"Ya, I guess, she seems pretty cool and I haven't talked to her much so I thought it would be nice to get some one on one time with her." I said as mellow as before as I walked towards my guitar and picked it up.

"Oh, I get it, some one on one time with the country pony." She said in a jokingly voice as she winked at me.

"Wow Twi get your head out of the gutter…" I said to her in a jokingly voice trailing off.

"I'm just kidding with you… you couldn't get that if you wanted it." She said smiling as she left the room.

"Oh snap! You just got told!" Spike yelled from upstairs.

"Oh shut up!" I yelled towards him, this was my third day in Ponyville and I only saw Spike once when we first met, he always seems to be up stairs.

"Well I'm going to go get some fresh air and see if I can't get some cloths for tonight." I said to Twilight who was in the kitchen.

"What about the suit you wore last night?" she said back reminding me about it.

"Oh ya I almost forgot about that, I guess I'll bring it to Rarity's place and see if she will dry clean it." I said.

"Ok, sounds good… don't flirt with her too, I swear you're like Rainbow Dash." She said as she chuckled about her comparison to me and Rainbow Dash.

"I don't flirt!" I yelled.

"That's what makes you so good at it." She said walking back into the room and winking at me as I walked out the door.

"Whatever!" I said awkwardly as I tried to hide my blushing face as I walked out the door.

"See you later Romeo" She said in a jokingly seductive voice.

"Ya, ya, whatever… see you tonight." I yelled as I jump up and began to take off.

As I flew towards Rarity's house I started to feel dizzy, and as soon as I knew what was happening I saw darkness and WAM! I hit the ground way off course.

I started to float over my body, as usual, but this time I was pushed up so fast I couldn't even see around me.

When I could see again I noticed I was back at "Pony Scratch".

As I looked around I saw myself and Twilight sitting in the booth next to the stage right before she pushed me onto the stage.

I watched her do it and I watched the crowd applause, I tried to get my attention but it was like no one could see or hear me.

"Shadow!" I yelled, but of course, no one looked.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked myself.

"Hmm, maybe if I go onto the stage he will sense me." I said to myself again.

I walked up to the stage and stood near him… or me, I should say.

I heard myself strum the guitar once testing the tuning and I remembered what would happen next, I would faint and I would play an awesome performance.

I waited for me to faint but nothing happened in fact, this time I watched myself just strum again.

"What the, I never strummed twice…" I said trailing off before it hit me.

"I have to do it for him." I said in a surprised tone.

I walked up to my body and then next thing I know I was sucked into him, me, or whatever.

I then saw him come out as I went into the body, I then thought about this night and about all the songs we knew and Bam! I was teleported back to the ground hovering above my body.

"Well that was a strange experience." I said to myself I began to concentrate to wake my body up.

"Oh my god! Shadow are you alright?" I heard a country accent ask; I looked over and saw it was Apple Jack running towards my body and lifting up my head.

"Please be alright sugar cube." She said in a concerned tone.

"Alright, time to try and get back to the real world." I said to myself concentrating on my powers to wake myself up.

I started to feel the great sensation as of my power going through my veins… but then, as fast as it came, it was gone.

"What the fuck just happened?" I yelled to myself in frustration.

"That never happened before." I said getting angrier.

"Shadow, wake up!" I heard Apple Jack say, getting slightly more concerned.

"I'm trying!" I said angrily to Apple Jack, tough I knew she couldn't hear me.

"Sugar cube…?" she said sadly trailing off.

"Instantly all of my anger vanished as I thought about the way my friends, though I only knew them for three days, would feel.

"What am I doing getting mad? I asked myself as I calmed down and let the warm and happy magic fill my body, my horn then began to glow the bluish color, and next thing anyone knows, I'm up.

"What happened?" she asked with tears in her eyes, "I thought you were…" she said quietly trailing off.

"Funny, Twilight reacted the same way." I thought to myself.

"Oh, I was just dropping in to see if you wanted to come with me to get my cloths dry cleaned before tonight." I lied.

"Awful weird way to do that." She said hitting me in the shoulder then continuing "You had me scared to death, don't ever do that again!" she said with a sad but mad voice.

"Sorry." I said

"Aw, it's ok, but don't let it happen again." She said as we walked into town.

Later that night everyone started to gather into the town as Vinyl, Apple Jack, And I, prepared for the night.

"Ok Shadow are you ready for tonight's show?" Vinyl asked.

"Um, I'm kind of nervous… I don't know what song we are doing." I said to Vinyl.

"Good, neither do I." she said with a blink.

"well that's just darn right stupid, how are ya'll going to start this hoe down if you don't know what to sing?" Apple Jack said in an aggravated tone.

"And who is this?" Vinyl asked with a bit of a rude tone.

"Apple Jack, Shadows date." She replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh.. I thought you could get better than that Shadow." Vinyl said as she gave a disgusted look to Apple Jack.

"Oh I know you didn't! I don't think you can cowgirl up to me sugar cube!" She said angrily.

"Ok, that's enough, I'm sorry Shadow but you're going to have to tell your mare friend to leave." Vinyl said to me.

"She's not my mare friend, and that's quite enough! Let's all be mature pony's and be nice.

"Ok, sorry." They both said.

"Good, now Apple Jack can you go get us a booth while me and Vinyl warm up?" I asked sweetly to Apple Jack.

"Sure thing sugar cube, I don't want to be back here if I don't have to be." She said as she shot an angry look at Vinyl and left.

"What was that about?" I asked Vinyl.

"Sorry, I guess mares just get that way when there's a cute colt involved." She said as she moved closer to me.

"Ugh, ok… anyways, we should probably figure out which song where going to do I think-"

I was cut off when Vinyl said "Wow, you must be a clueless colt, you don't realize that you're the colt the whole town wants… I guess that's what makes you so delectable." She said a bit frustrated but then more fascinated at the end.

"Ugh, oh.." I said as I began to blush a bit.

"Well that's nice but we really should talk about the show." I said trying to change the conversation.

"You're right; we can talk about this later at my place." She said as she winked and walked towards her music equipment.

"Tonight, I will be performing some music related to Nightmare Night, then you and I will do a duet; Oh and by the way, I heard that Princess Luna will be here so make sure you make a good song for us to sing." She said as she started to do some sound checks.

"Wait, what! Princess Luna will be here AND you want me to write a song right now?" I said in a complete shocked voice.

"Um no, I want you to write the song as you go, any good musician should be able to go with the flow." She said in a casual voice as if she was completely prepared for the night.

"Well, I just remembered how to play guitar last night, let alone use magic for the first time." I said trying to change her mind.

"Well your better than I thought then." She said sounding pre-occupied.

"Well, I better get out there; I hope you enjoy the view." She said.

"What view? All I can see is everyone's backsides." I said confused.

"Exactly, she said walking by shaking her flank.

Again, I felt some emotions that I wasn't sure I should be feeling.

"Um, ok…" I said trailing off watching her walk away.

The show went on for about three hours until everyone herd the announcer say,

"And now, for our guest of honor… Princess Luna!"

The crowd went wild, and I went a little crazy because I was so nervous.

After the song ended we herd the Vinyl say,

"How is everypony doing?"

The crowd went wild, even the Princess stomped her hoofs.

"That's great!" she yelled, "Tonight we have a special guest, he sings, plays guitar; and get this, he even uses magic to play every other instrument. Let's hear it for… Dark beats!" She yelled, and apparently giving me a stage name.

I walked out with my blue guitar as I walked up next to Vinyl, she than handed me a mic so I could say some words.

"Ugh, hi everypony?" I said/asked in an unsure voice.

The crowd then didn't respond much, except of course for Twilight, Rainbow, Apple Jack, Rarity, Pinkie, and maybe even Fluttershy, it's hard to tell if she did or not.

"Well um this is a song… so, ugh ya…"

I then picked up the guitar and did the strum thing to test the tunning.

Vinyl walked up to me and said "Think of something to inspire you."

"I don't know though!" I whispered in a loud kind of whisper.

"Ugh, fine, I'll help you, turn around and face me." She demanded.

"Ok." I said as I did as I was told.

She then grabbed me and kissed me so fast that no one noticed.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"1. It will help inspire you.

2. I forgot to do it yesterday." She said

"Ugh ok." I said not feeling inspired.

I then closed my eyes and started to think back to all the moments when the girls where acting all lovey dovey, including this moment and started to play.

watch?v=ysdVYA014XA

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

The crowd went Insane; Even Princess Luna was stomping and cheering.

"Wow that was pretty good." Vinyl said staring into my eyes dreamily.

"Thanks, you weren't bad yourself." I said casually, not noticing the way she was looking at me.

"That was certainly an awesome performance, am I right?" the announcer asked.

The crowd cheered in return.

"Well I'm glad you all enjoyed it, I hope it was a great Nightmare Night, let's all thank our guest of honor, Princess Luna, and have a good evening; and as always, you don't have to go home but you can't stay here, good night everypony." And with that the announcer said as he went back stage to wrap things up.

I then met up with the rest of the girls, minus Vinyl who had to help close up, and we visited for a little while until we all decided we were ready for bed.

Before I started to follow Twilight, Apple jack came up and said,

"Hey there sugar cube, i had a real good time with ya, and I decided your exactly the kind of pony we need to help work on the farm, we would pay you 100 bits a day." She said nervously as if she was afraid of the answer.

"Ugh ya, sure, sounds Great Apple Jack, I could really use the money." I said

"Ok great, meet me at Sweet Apple Farms tomorrow at 7:30 am sharp." She said excitedly.

"Ok, sounds like a plan." I said

"Ok, and by the way, you were great tonight" She said as she hugged me and galloped off blushing before I could speak.

"What is up with all of these girls and the touchy feely thing?" I thought to myself as I walked to the library to get some rest.

A/N: hoped you liked reading it, I will try to get another chapter In this week but no promises, I'm going to band nationals Thursday and won't be back till Sunday night; wish me luck, I hope we place good. Thanks

-Bro Pony


	10. Best friend

A/N: So sorry about being so late to post… I had band nationals and we placed 8th out of 16 in the nation for our class 3a, but we got top 5 percussion in the nation! Unfortunately I didn't get to start my YouTube channel AND I missed the first episode of MLP so there's that… I have some new ideas thanks to "TheSnarkKnight30". Keep reading, I know it's getting boring but don't worry I'm just setting up for the big "story-line" for the story.

**Princess Luna's POV:**

That was quite a concert, but there's something about the colt who sang that makes me feel suspicious. Hmm, let me cast a recall spell to see if I can notice anything that I didn't see before.

First I closed my eyes and concentrated on remembering that night, then my horn began to glow and I went through the whole night until "There", I said to myself. That's what gave me that weird feeling, he is an alicorn! I must tell Celestia of this at once.

I flew as fast as the cool night wind until I reached the castle.

As I approached our castle, my night guards bowed down as I walked by.

"At ease" I said as I continued into the castle with my now following escorts.

"Why hello sister, how was the concert in PonyVille?" Celestia asked me as she stood from her throne to greet me.

"It was amazing, in fact I need to talk to you about it at once." I said in a bit of urgency.

"Of course sister, is everything alright? She asked with a concerned tone.

"Yes, yes, everything is fine it's just… the singer he was… like us." I said trailing off hoping she would understand.

"You mean he was an alicorn?" she said with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Yes, doesn't that mean he is from royalty?" I asked in an unsure tone.

"Yes it does, but… we know all royalty around so who could this mysterious alicorn be?" she said with a bit of concern in her eyes.

"Did you banish him as well?" I asked with a bit of bite to my words, I never have completely forgiven her for what she did.

"No sister and you know it had to be done." She said with a defending voice.

"Ya, well at least this colt has a life left then!" I said in an angry tone.

"What is this all about? I thought you were over this. She said with an apologetic tone.

"I will forgive you when my life returns to normal." I said in a stern but sadden voice as I galloped out of the castle and took off into the night sky with tears in my eyes.

**My POV:**

When I got back to the library I noticed that all of the lights where off.

"I guess they are both asleep, hmm well it is a nice night to go for a flight around and maybe try to use magic like when I'm unconscious." I said to myself as I took off into the night sky.

It was a cool night, and not a cloud in sight.

"Wow, those weather Pegasus's sure made a beautiful night!" I said in awe as I flew towards the tree and pond that I like to hang out when I want to think, the spot had been my comfort zone ever since I lost all of my memories about four days ago.

"Wow, props to Princess Luna for this nice night." I said as I landed under the tree that hung over the pond.

I looked into the pond and saw the reflection of the moon and stars in it.

I then walked closer until I could see myself in it as well.

"So" I said to myself, "It has been a pretty awesome four days, I found out that I'm a musician, I can fly and use magic, and most importantly I have some awesome friends." I said.

"But, why do I still feel empty inside?" I asked as I continued,

"Is it because I can remember my family? Or, maybe it's because I don't even know where I'm from." I said as I sighed.

"I wonder what my old friends were like, hell, did I even have any friends?" I asked myself.

"I wonder where I used to live; did I have a mare friend? Did I have a job?" I continued to ask myself.

"Most importantly, what was my name? Why do I keep having this black out moments? How did I get to Equstria? How do I know all of these ponies' that I have never met?

I then looked up and saw a black figure fly across the sky.

"Hugh, I guess I'm not the only one going for a flight tonight." I said to myself

"If only Pegasus where shooting stars because I could really use a wish right now." I said to myself and instinctively I picked up my guitar and began to play something.

watch?v=TZSx9ZOMgV8&feature=fvwrel Airplanes - BoB & Hayley Williams of Paramore (Boyce Avenue feat. DeStorm cover)

_Can we pretend that Pegasus_

_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now, wish right now_

_Can we pretend that Pegasus_

_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now, wish right now_

_Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish_

_To go back to a place much simpler than this_

_'Cause after all the partyin' and cashin' and crashin'_

_And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion_

_And all the pandemonium and all the madness_

_There comes a time where you fade to the blackness_

_And when you starin' at that phone in your lap_

_And you hopin' but them people never call you back_

_But that's just how the story unfolds_

_You get another hand soon after you fold_

_And when your plans unravel in the sand_

_What would you wish for if you had one chance?_

_So Pegasus, Pegasus sorry I'm late_

_I'm on my way so don't close that gate_

_If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight_

_And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_

_Can we pretend that Pegasus_

_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now, wish right now_

_Can we pretend that Pegasus_

_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now, wish right now_

_Yeah, somebody take me back to the days_

_Before this was a job, before I got paid_

_Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank_

_Yeah, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at subway_

_And back when I was rappin' for the thrill of it_

_But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant_

_I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes out Pegasus_

_Then maybe, oh, maybe I'll go back to the days_

_Before the politics that we call the rap game_

_And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape_

_And back before I tried to cover up my slang_

_But this is for the hater, what's up, [Incomprehensible]_

_So can I get a wish to end the politics?_

_And get back to the music that started this hit_

_So here I stand, and then again I say_

_I'm hopin' we can make some wishes out of Pegasus_

_Can we pretend that Pegasus _

_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now, wish right now_

_Can we pretend that Pegasus_

_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now, wish right now_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_I, I, I could really use a wish right now_

_A wish, a wish right now_

I was so into what playing the song that I didn't notice that I was being watched.

"You" I heard a voice say behind me.

I turned around to see Princess Luna behind me. I quickly knelt down and said

"Sorry your majesty I didn't know this was your spot."

"It's ok; you're very good you know." She said as she came closer and stood under the tree next to me.

"Oh thank you princess, but I'm no Vinyl Scratch." I said as I got up from kneeling and stepped aside so the princess could stand in my spot and look into the pond as I did.

"Well, I think you are just as good, if not better." She said as she walked onto my little perch and looked into the pond."

"Beautiful isn't it?" I asked as we both looked at the scenery that surrounded us.

"Yes it is, I bet you would like it better in the day though, my sister has a way with making beautiful days." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice as she looked at the moon.

"Well, I'm sure it is beautiful during the day but… to be honest I'm more of a night person, I like to feel the cool air and I like to be able to see by moon light." I said in a cheery voice hoping she would cheer up.

"Really?" she asked, "most people sleep during the night and don't get a chance to see the true beauty of the night." She said a little bit happier.

"Ya, in fact I think you did a great job tonight." I said and continued, "So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you out here all alone?" I asked as we both sat down and got comfortable.

"Well what are you doing out here all alone?" she asked a little defensively.

"I asked first" I said with a grin trying to lighten the mood.

"True, but I'm a mare so why don't you be a gentle colt and tell me first." She said with a smile.

"Ok, I will be a gentle colt and as a gentle colt I must let mares go first." I said with a smile.

"Oh, I see what you did there." She said with a bit of a chuckle and retaliated with "But, I'm the Princess so that means I get to do what I want so I want you to tell me" she said with jokingly.

"As you wish Princess." I said as I kneeled down and fake kissed her hooves.

"Oh, you are _a _musicianand a comedian?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Well, to be honest, I really don't know who I am." I said not as cheery. "In fact, that's kind of why I'm here; I come here to try to find out who I really am." I explained.

"Oh, are you having like a midlife crises?" she asked jokingly not knowing I didn't remember my old life.

"No, I lost all of my memories and just woke up here four days ago, I don't remember anything; in fact, I just remembered how to play guitar yesterday." I said as I looked down at the ground trying to shrug off the depressing thought.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I had no idea." She said in an apologetic voice.

"No, it's ok, you had no idea of knowing." I said forgivingly and continued,

"It's weird to not know anyone, not know where I'm from, not remember my family, friends and etc. I just relearned how to fly two days ago and I can use magic apparently." I said to her.

"Wow, we both have something in common, we will never have our old life's back." She said quietly.

We sat there for what felt like hours just sitting there looking at the night sky's reflection in the pond until I finally broke the silence,

"Well, I should probably get back to the library, I have to get some sleep tonight because I have to go to work at Sweet Apple Acers tomorrow and I don't want to be too tired for my first day." I said as I started to stand.

"Oh, are you sure?" She said in a bit of a letdown tone.

"Ya, sorry, but it was really nice to talk to somepony like me." I said thank fully

"Ya, I really enjoyed your company as well, we should do it again some time." She said as she got up as well.

"Ya, it will be nice to have a new best friend" I said cheery.

"Best friend?" she asked confusingly.

"Ya, you know, a friend who you can tell anything to, a friend who will always have your back… unless of course you already have a best friend, I mean you are a Princess and you just met me so I wouldn't blame you for not wanting to be best friends." I said awkwardly

"No, no… I would love to be "Best friends"." She said a little excitedly, "It's just, I never had very many friends and ever since I was banished people are too scared to talk to me." She said sadly

"Well you have a friend now" I said cheerily

"Thank you…" she stopped realizing she forgot my name since the concert.

"Shadow, Shadow Darkwing." I said finishing her sentence.

"Ugh, ya… sorry I forgot Shadow." She said nervously as she blushed at her mistake hoping she didn't seem to shallow.

"It's no problem at all." I said forgivingly with a smile.

"Thanks Shadow, same time tomorrow?" she asked.

"You bet ya, same time, same spot" I said with a smile.

"Ok!" she said with a big smile as she ran up and hugged me.

"Oh... Sorry" she said as she realized what she just did and blushed."

"It's ok, where friends now." I said with a smile, "Correct me if I'm wrong, I don't quite remember, but friends hug each other." I said jokingly.

"Well, not like I would know, the last friend I had was hundreds of years ago and I don't remember much hugging back then." She said as she chuckled and smiled.

"Well, I should probably go." I said as I laughed at our sarcastic conversation, and gave her a hug."

"See you tomorrow Princess Luna." I said

"Ok and you can call me Luna." She said as she spread out her long wings and took off into the night.

"Yup" I said to myself, "a pretty awesome four days." I said as I watched my new best friend fly away into the night.

A/N: so ya, Comments, Questions, concerns? Ideas if you have them, you can pm me.


	11. Sweet Apple Acers isn't so sweet

A/N: So my goal is to try and get my YouTube channel going soon but there are…complications, anyhow here is the next chapter, I wanted to try and add some excitement.

I woke up early that morning, five am to be exact, because I had my first job… well the first one I would remember since the last four days.

"I wonder what Apple Jack is going to have me doing today?" I said to myself as I got my usual self ready, ever since I stayed at Rainbows house I have been living in Twilight's house.

I have recently began to form a bit of a routine, first, I would shower, next I would comb my mane, and finally I would grab my guitar and head out the door.

I'm not normally home when she wakes up now a days, I like to wake up early and try to get to know some other ponies.

I walked out the door and took off into the dark morning sky and flew towards Sweet Apple Acers.

"Funny, I haven't blacked out today." I said to myself.

Unfortunately I spoke too soon and I started to get the dizzy feeling while I flew towards Sweet Apple Acers.

"Come on! I'm so close, I just have to pull through and land!" I shouted to myself.

I managed to land in front of the gates to enter and… well I blacked out.

Thank fully everypony was still asleep.

As I blacked I started to float over my body, as usual, and began to hear that creepy evil voice that I hadn't herd since I woke up from the accident.

"Why are you resisting me so much!" he said angrily demanding an answer.

"What are you talking about? And who are you?" I asked, angry myself.

"You won't let me in, did you think these black outs where just random occurrences? Still, you are becoming easier to black out here." It said.

"Wait, you're doing this?!" I yelled to the voice.

"Why of course my pawn." The voice said with a evil laugh.

"If I ever find you, I swear to you it won't be pleasant… and what do you mean it is much easier now? Did you cause me to lose all of my memories?" I asked with hatred in my voice.

"Yes, that hatred, that anger, it is exactly what I need to take control over you… soon, soon… and no, I actually don't know how you got here but I'm sure glad you are here, you're much more powerful here." It said

"What do you mean 'here'" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you didn't really think you belong here did you? It said with another evil laugh.

"That's enough of your lies!" I said in a rage.

"Oh, come now Shadow… or should I say Caleb?" the voice said.

"How could you know my name when I don't? anypony could just make up a name for somepony… in fact I have several for you." I said angrily

"Oh, how threatening." The voice said mockingly.

"That's it! I'm done with your games, show yourself!" I demanded.

"All in good time, but maybe you will like the treat I will send you later today." The voice said as he gave a chilling laugh that seemed to fade as I woke up.

"Ok, seriously… what the hell is going on with me?" I asked myself.

"Well, for one, you're sleeping on the job." I heard a joking country voice say.

"Ugh sorry Apple Jack." I said as I got up and walked towards her.

"It's ok sugar cube, I'll let it slide today, but just because you look so cute when you sleep." She said with a cheery smile.

"Thanks Apple Jack." I said as we walked into the apple orchid.

"So, here's the game play for today: first, we have to scare off any critters who try to eat our apples; second, we have to buck as many apples as possible and bring them into the cellar, is that clear?" she asked.

"Ugh, yes ma'am." I said with a bit of an accent.

"Whoa there sugar cube, two things, first since when did you have such a cute southern accent? And why are ya goin around callin me ma'am?" she asked with a confused smile.

"Ugh, I don't know?" I answered in the same accent, I then blushed a little once I heard the accent myself.

"Well, either way I think it's cute." She said with a wink and walked off into the orchid to do her jobs.

"What the hell is up with this accent? It never happened before." I said to myself.

I worked for several hours until it finally came to 12:00am, lunch time!

Ring!Ring!Ring!

"That must be Granny Smith calling for lunch! Can't wait!

"Ok, now, y'all gather round and eat up, y'all need y'all strength for today's chores." She said in that weird way that only old country mare could say.

"And I thought Apple Jack said y'all a lot." I thought to myself, "Thank ya kindly ma'am." I said in that god damn country accent.

"No problem there sunny, so who is this colt here Apple Jack? Is this your new mare friend?" she asked in a semi crazy tone.

"Granny! No, he's just a friend." She said in an embarrassed tone trying to hide a blush.

I could have sworn I heard Big Mac say, "I'm keepin an eye on you." But I don't know for sure.

"Now, where are little Apple Bloom and her two friends?" Granny Smith asked.

"I don't know, how about you Big Mac?" Apple Jack asked.

"Eynope." She said.

Just then we heard three loud screams come from the far side of the orchids closest to the Ever Green Forest.

"Oh no!, Was that Apple Bloom?" Apple Jack asked with a worry tone.

"I don't know, but we better go find out." I said as I started to run for the woods taking off into a flight.

"Please help!" Apple bloom screamed.

"Anypony!" Scootaloo pleaded.

"Awww!" Sweetie Bell hollered.

"I coming, just hang on!" I yelled as I flew towards their voices.

I saw the three pony's hiding under some roots, I also saw a large manticore trying to break into the roots to get them.

"Holy shit! You're a big S.O.B. aren't ya?" I yelled, trying to get the creatures attention.

It had large claws, larger than anything I have ever seen, well remembered seeing.

"Ok girls, I'm going to distract it while you try to escape, no matter what you see or hear, run back to the farm as fast as you can and don't stop until you are inside!" I yelled as I dodged a swing from the creature's claws.

"Ok!" they all screamed.

watch?v=HEWmDAGF9-c

"Ok you big pile of shit, let's see what you got!" I yelled as I saw the three young ones get away.

"Arggggg!" was the creature's response.

"Take him out Shadow!" I heard Scootaloo scream as they all faded into the distance.

I shouldn't have looked because once I looked back to see my opponent, I received a claw to the face that seemed to have the force to knock a house down.

This hit, of course, knocked me unconscious. As I floated over my body, I felt that burning feeling also met with the freezing feeling I had when I first went unconscious 4 days ago, my horn began to glow the nice dark blue color with a blackish gray out line around it; I felt stronger, faster, and even more attentive than ever before… the only problem is I was knocked out.

"Ok! I woke up once before on demand, let's do it again!" I screamed to myself as I used the seemingly unending supply of power to wake myself up.

My body began to float and I was now getting sucked into it. Once I was seeing through my eyes again I released some sort of bright light and my eyes had gone completely black like the color of my mane.

"That was a mistake you will soon regret!" I yelled at the creature as I flew un-ordinarily fast towards the monster.

"This is going to hurt me I can already tell." I said to myself, "But it's going to hurt you a lot more!" I screamed as I finally made contact with him.

There was a loud bam noise and we both went crashing down.

"You're not so tough are you buddy." I said in a weak mocking voice.

"Rawr!" I heard come behind me.

"YOU have GOT to be KIDDING!" I yelled to myself as I saw another, much larger, manticore approach."

The creature tried to swing so I closed my eyes waiting for an impact but instead something else happened-

Everything slowed down around me and then-

"I'll help you this time, but next time it's on you" I heard a serious voice say.

"What?" I asked.

"No time to explain, use your powers and let me in so I can help you."

"I don't know how." I said as the manticore got closer.

"You fool! You have so much power and you don't even know how to use it!" the voice said.

"Well, there are a lot of things I don't know! But I know I don't need you here right now messing up my concentration!" I yelled as I quickly backed up and ran around the still slowly moving manticore.

Time went back to normal and the larger manticore ended up swinging on the smaller one.

"Hell ya!" I screamed, but the manticores weren't through.

They both got up and started towards me and I quickly flew up into the sky so they wouldn't be able to tackle me.

"You need my help Shadow!" the voice said.

"No I don't, I'm safe up here anyways." I said

"YOU IDIOT!" the voice screamed, "manticores have wings!" He screamed again.

I quickly looked to them and saw them both flying up towards me.

"God damn it!" I yelled.

"They just don't give up!' I said to myself.

As the smaller one got closer to me I instinctively flew to my left and went down wards trying to avoid him.

"That small one is fast, but not nearly as strong as the larger one… hmmm, maybe I can use that to my advantage." I said to myself analyzing the situation.

As I approached the larger one, I made sure that the smaller one was following me.

"Come on shrimp, is that as fast as you can go?" I yelled to the smaller one trying to piss it off , it worked because now he was coming in full speed down towards me.

"And you, how about losing some wait largo." I yelled to the bigger one, who was now also flying up towards me.

I then concentrated on trying to slow down time… it was a longshot but It was too late to change my mind now.

Everything began to slow down as I watched some leaves slowly fall from the trees and watched the wings of the manticores flap slowly.

"Well, this is defiantly a handy power." I said as I moved out of the way and made time go back to normal.

SLAM! The two manticores hit each other hard. From all of the speed going downwards meeting all of the strength going upwards, the two manticores didn't have a chance.

(Stop music)

"Not bad, for an amateur… you have so much more potential to be better." The calm but serious voice said.

"Ugh thanks?" I said in a questioning tone, "Who are you? Are you friends with that other guy?" I asked suspiciously.

"No, 'That One Guy' happens to be the reason where in this mess in the first place, be careful when you talk to him, he feeds off hatred and anger." The voice said.

"Well thanks, but how come you and him are both in my head?" I asked still suspicious.

"It's more complicated than that, you see we aren't in your head though we can communicate to you through your "mind" but we actually call it aura.

"That makes no sense, I mean how can-" before I could finish I felt a strong dizzy moment happen in my head and I blacked out, not like hovering over my body black out, but actually blacked out.

A/N: hope that was somewhat exciting, dint worry it gets better, we now have a new character, don't worry more will be said about him in the future. As always, please review saying what you thought of the chapter, or if you have any comments, questions concerns or ideas you can PM me. Thanks

- Bro-Pony


	12. waking up

Earlier that day

Luna's POV:

"That was an unusual encounter last night; the mysterious Alicorn is now my new best friend'' I thought to myself as I was flying towards my castle to tell my sister what I had discovered.

It was still dark outside; it will be dark for another hour or so before my sister raises the sun.

"Princess" the night guard greeted as he kneeled before me.

"At ease." I said as I walked past him and the other night watchmen who were also kneeling.

"How was your flight?" kirk, the head night guard said as he followed behind me.

"It was relaxing, in fact I have a "Best friend" now" I said trying out the new word.

"That's excellent, but you should really alert us before storming out, we don't want something bad to happen." He said with concern in his eyes.

"I can handle myself, after all, I did survive 1000 years on the moon alone." I said trying to make him relax; it was apparent to me, and everyone else, that Kirk had a crush on me.

"Yes, of course Luna." He said

"Princess Luna" I corrected him.

"Yes of course, sorry Princess Luna." He said stumbling over his words a little realizing his mistake.

"It's ok kirk." I said as I walked towards my throne.

"You're up late sister." I heard come behind me

"Yes, and you're up early." I said back to her not bothering to turn around.

"How was your midnight flight?" she asked as she walked towards her throne.

"It was relaxing, I even found out some more about this mysterious Alicorn." I said

"That's great what did you find out about him?" she asked curiously but didn't show it in her facial expression to remain professional in front of the castle workers and guards.

"Well, he has no memories other than the last 4 days that he has been here in Equstria."I said

"I see, what was his cutie mark? Was it a royal crest?" she asked.

"Strangely enough, he didn't seem to have one, I didn't ask about it though." I said

"Well how long where you with him? Did he seem dangerous?" She asked getting a little impatient with me.

"It doesn't matter how long I was with him, and no, he doesn't seem dangerous; I don't appreciate you interrogating me." I said feeling angry with how she was treating me.

"Ok, your right sister, I shouldn't be treating you like a filly, I'm sorry." She said with sorry eyes.

"It's ok" I said frustratingly.

**Present time:**

**My POV: **

I woke up and saw that I was in a white room, my whole body felt broken and sore.

"He's awake!" I heard a voice say

"Thank Celestia!" I heard another voice say, both voices seemed as if the where crying.

"I knew you'd wake up! I just knew it!" said the first voice

I then looked to see that it was Twilight and Apple jack, I then herd,

"Everypony come in quick! He's awake!"

I saw Rarity, Pinki Pie, Rainbow Dash, Flutter Shy, Spike, Big Mac, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Vinyl, and even Princess Luna was there.

"How are ya feeling sugar cube?" Apple Jack asked with a teary smile

"Broken" I replied with a small grin.

"Thank ya so much for saving my little sister!" She said as she hugged me.

"Ow" I said silently as I thought all m y ribs cracked at once as she hugged me

"No problem but please stop hugging me… I think you broke whatever wasn't broken." I said

"Oh sorry…" she said as she stopped hugging me.

I then felt three small sets of hoofs jump on me and begin to hug me.

"Thank you for saving us!" Apple Bloom said

"You are my hero" Sweetie bell said

"You're as cool as Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo screamed this mad Rainbow Dash blush a little.

"Thanks girls… but you're hurting me." I said trying to hold back tears as I smiled.

"Oh sorry." They all said as they hopped off.

"You did good Shadow; Twilight said as she gave me a soft smile, you could tell she had ben crying.

"Eeyup" Big Mac said.

"Thanks everypony." I said

"I think we should all let Shadow get some rest, it has been a long 3 days for all of us." Luna said.

"Wait, did you say three days?" I asked in concern.

"Ya, you've been out for three days, the doctors didn't think you were going to wake up." Apple Jack said.

"Wow, three days of non-stop sleeping… nope I'm getting up." I said

"I don't think that's a good idea shadow." Twilight said, "Like you said, you feel like your who;e body is broken… and well, it pretty much is." She finished.

"She's right darling, you need to rest." Rarity said.

"Uhgg, I don't want to stay in this hospital any longer though… it's going to be boring…" I complained.

"Been there, done that." Rainbow Dash said.

"Thanks Dash… That helps a lot…" I said sarcastically.

"Try reading." She said.

"No thanks, I think I'm just going to try and get up." I said as I slowly, and painfully, got out of the bed.

"Wow… That looked like it hurt." Rainbow Dash said.

"Not…at…all." I said through my teeth trying to ignore the pain and make sure no pony knew it hurt.

"If you ladies don't mind, I'm going to go take a shower." I said as I slowly walked into the shower.

"Ugh.., are you sure you don't need help?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Ya, I bet you would like that." I said as I closed the bathroom door behind me.

"No!" was Rainbow's only response.

Everypony just looked at her as she blushed and walked backwards towards a corner out of everyponys way.

As I turned on the shower, I felt the nice warm water.

"Awww, that feels good." I said to myself as I slowly cleaned myself trying not to hurt myself any worse.

After I finished cleaning myself, I tried to walk out of the shower.. Instead I fell and made a loud BANG sound.

"You ok in there?" Twilight asked.

"I fell…" I said painfully.

"Oh my goodness! Do you need Help?" She asked in a concerned voice

"No, I think I can just use magic to help myself." I said

"Do you even know any magic?" She asked

"No" I said pitifully

"Just imagine something you want to happen and concentrate really hard… not everypony can use magic without spells though and I don't have any on me so if you can't do it I'm coming in to help you." She said.

"Twi, I swear if you walk in here…" I yelled trailing off not sure on what I could threaten her with.

"You'll what?" she asked sarcastically.

"Just hold on a minute!" I yelled

"Ok, I know I can do this!" I said to myself.

I started to concentrate on levitating my body, but my train of thought was gone when I saw a pony made of light appear in front of me.

"Remember me? Oh wait of course you won't." He said.

"You where the voice who tried to help me during the fight!" I said to him... Well more at him then to him.

"Correct, I'm going to help you fix yourself, and hopefully this will give you an idea of the power you have." He said

"Ok "I said

"First think of why you want to do this, not how to do it." He said

"But Twi said-"I was cut off

"I know what Twi said, and that works for normal magic but you are going to use a different type of magic. He said getting slightly frustrated.

"What kind of magic?" I asked

"All will be explained soon, but you must do as I say now if you want to avoid being embarrassed." He said completely frustrated now.

"Ok" I said then thought about how I wanted to impress my friends with my magic by helping myself.

"Ok, now just close your eyes and embrace your magic." He said, acting as if it was easy.

"Ok" I said as I did so, I felt the warm feeling then my horn did the glowing and sha-pow! My body was then raised up and I felt I weird feeling all throughout my body and just like nothing ever happened, I felt good as new.

"Good, you're a quick learner, that will help you when it all goes down." He said as he disappeared into nothing.

"Ok Shadow, that's long enough, I'm coming in!" she said, but before she could get close to the door I opened it up and just strolled on out like nothing ever happened.

"Wow! You're… your better…" she said as her jaw dropped surprised.

"Ya, I just used my magic like you said, thanks." I said with a cocky grin.

"That's amazing… I've never met anypony with that kind of magic…" Luna said as he trailed off.

"Ugh... thanks I guess." I said as I started to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Twilight asked.

" I don't know yet, but I feel like going for a flight." I said as I looked out the window.

"Count me in!" Rainbow yelled.

"Ok, Race you to Sugarcube Corner?" I asked.

"You're on!" She yelled, and we were off leaving the remainder of the ponies who stayed in awe of my power.

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I've been busy. Happy Thanksgiving!


	13. bad day

"There's no way you're going to beat me… after all I did teach you fly." Rainbow Dash yelled over her shoulders as she got faster.

"Ya, well we will just see about that." I yelled back as I started to catch up.

"Alright Flyboy, if you think you're so fast, loser makes the other one dinner." She yelled trying to keep her lead… it wasn't as easy as she thought it would be.

"You still owe me dinner!" I yelled at her as I slowly crept to the lead.

"Oh ya… well if I win you owe me dinner and I don't have to give you dinner." She yelled with a grin as she tied the lead with me.

"And if I win?" I asked

"Don't worry that won't happen." She yelled as she bolted forward taking the lead.

"Careful Shadow, don't get worked up too much, your power is connected to your emotions." I heard the light pony's voice say in my head.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"What was that?" Rainbow Dash asked as she was flying faster forward.

"Ugh…nothing." I yelled back to her.

"You don't have to actually talk to communicate with me, I can read your thoughts." He said.

"Oh ok what am I thinking then?" I thought testing if he could actually hear my thoughts.

"… Of all the souls in the universe it chose you…" the voice mumbled.

"What chose me?" I thought, moving faster trying to catch up to Rainbow Dash.

"I can't tell you, you'll have to find out yourself." He said.

"Why is everything a secret with you?" I thought getting frustrated that, for one, this random pony is keeping secrets, and two, Rainbow was a good 100 meters ahead of me.

"All I can say is I'm the guardian of the line, you can call me Mist." He said also getting frustrated, "Control your emotions before they control you! You have no idea what could happen with the power you possess." He yelled as I sped up getting extremely annoyed.

"I Got this!" I yelled in my head, just then I felt an electrifying feeling in the air and a red magic aura began to surround me, I got faster and faster until I was going so fast that I couldn't see so well.

"Oh no… YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN!" the voice yelled.

"Why? I feel great!" I thought as I flew faster and faster passing Dash a while ago.

"None of the other souls could control this stage of power! You are the most ignorant, helpless, and just plain pesky one there has been; there's no way you can handle this power, you will destroy the whole town!" He yelled starting to panic

"Start talking and I will stop!" I yelled at him trying to turn the tables.

"Fine, you have been chosen by an element, one that I have been the guardian of for millions and millions of years. Every so often there is one who is chosen when a great evil falls on the lands and it is my job to prepare you for the task, the reason you have no memories is because we can't have any distractions for you… I don't know what it is but something is different about you… you learn much faster than any of the other souls have, you are somehow regaining your memories and for some reason, the effects of the element are acting differently on you then any other… I fear you have been destined for another rout as well… an evil rout and it is up to you to choose which one you are on. Now! Please stop before you destroy this town!" He yelled as he explained everything he could.

"Now then, was that so hard?" I thought as I stopped right in front of Sugarcube Corner.

"How… how did you do that?" he asked

"Do what?" I asked a bit confused

"You just stopped… turned off the power… cold turkey and all." He said in awe.

"Ya, would you believe I just started flying like five days ago?" I said jokingly.

"I must think about this… stay out of trouble…" he said

"Yes mom." I said sarcastically.

"Well I might as well go inside and get a drink while I wait for Dash." I thought to myself.

10 mins. Later:

I was drinking a smoothie when Dash arrived.

"Glad to finally see you decided to show up." I said

"What the hell was that?" she asked angrily as she walked up to me.

"What?" I asked with a grin on my face not knowing what she was talking about.

"You almost knocked me out of the sky flying that fast by me, I could have died!" she yelled at me.

"What?!" I asked in shock

"Ya, and when I screamed for help you didn't even bother turning your head to see me." She said with a bit of a sad/angry expression on her face.

"I'm SO SORRY!" I yelled trying to let her know I was unaware.

"Ya and what was with the Blood Red Rainboom? You're magic is a much nicer color and your black and white… something was wrong with that picture." She said kind of scared.

"I…I don't know… I would never try to hurt you, or anypony for that matter." I said trying to hold back tears when I realized the monster she must see me as.

"Are you ok?" I asked in a concerned tone.

"Ya, I'm fine…are you?" she asked with an equally concerned tone.

"Well… I'm going to go home now." She said leaving quickly.

"Ya… Me too." I said to myself as I started to walk towards the library.

**In The Library Twilight's POV:**

"I wonder how Dash's and Shadow's race is going?" I asked Spike

"I'm sure it's fine… but asking every 10 minutes wont answer the question… are you jealous of Rainbow Dash spending time with him?" he asked

"Of course not… maybe just a little…" I said

"Well, have you thought of telling him how you feel?" he asked

"I can't… have you seen how every mare acts around him… it seems like everypony likes him.

"Well do what you want Twi… I don't see what's so great about him anyways." He said.

"Have you even talked to him or spent time with him?" I asked curiously trying to defend Shadow.

"Well…err…no, but-"I interrupted him with "Exactly, tomorrow you and him are going to spend some quality colt time with each other." I said confidently.

"Aww… do I have to?" he whined.

"Yes you do." I said

Just then somepony knocked on the door.

"I'm coming!" Spike yelled as he left me to get the door.

A few seconds he returned back into the room and continued doing what he was doing before, dusting.

"Who was it?" I asked curiously

"Vinyl, she wanted to see Shadow" He said.

"What did you tell him?" I asked

"Just that he wasn't here, and then she told me to tell him to meet at her place for the time of his life… I wonder that is supposed to mean?" he said looking up at me expectantly

"Well ugh… it means um… well you will understand when you are older, besides Shadow would never go over there to "Have the time of his life".

"Why not? If somepony offered me to have the time of my life I would say "Heck yes", who wouldn't" he asked

"Like I said Spike, you'll understand when you're older." I said trying to ignore the image of Shadow and Vinyl in my head; it just seems to creep up to me though.

"Whatever you say Twi." He said.

We then heard a small bang on the door and I walked over to the door to what it was… I wish I hadn't …

My POV:

As I approached the library, I saw Vinyl there so I decided to say hi.

"Hey Vinyl, What are you doing? Looking for Twi?" I asked as I walked towards her and the library.

"No, actually I'm looking for you." She said with a smile.

"Oh, well you found me" I said returning a friendly smile.

"I see that." She said with a chuckle

"So what do you need?" I asked

"I don't NEED anything… but there is something I want and I think you can help." She said as she bit her bottom lip.

"Umm… Sure, what is it you want?" I asked nervously not sure where this was heading.

"Well." She said as she walked closer to me, as I walked backwards towards the library.

"What I want… is you." She said as she lunged into me thrusting us back into the library door creating a small bang noise.

"Whoa, hang on there Vinyl I-"I was interrupted by her pressing her lips into mine… I was getting a forced make out session and I wasn't sure if I liked it or didn't.

Just then the door opened up and we fell backwards into the library with vinyl landing on top of me and Twilight looking down at us.

"Twi… It's not what it looks like…" I said trying to explain but she was in no mood to hear what I had to say.

"Vinyl, can you please leave?" She asked angrily but politely at the same time.

"Ya sure Twilight." She said as she got up making the call me sign towards me and closing the door behind her.

watch?v=vn7CBuSO4ZA Timbaland (Feat. One Republic) - Apologize (guitar) - Sandra Bae

"So… I guess I was wrong about you…" Twilight said as she looked at me slightly disgusted and slightly sad, but mostly confused.

"No, Twi, She threw herself on me." I said trying to defend myself.

"Ya, well it sure didn't look like you were in a rush to throw her off." She said angrily.

"Look Twi, it isn't like that!" I said

"Oh ya? Then please explain how is it?" she asked angrily and sadly.

"Ok, so she must have a thing for me or something… but I'm not that colt ok." I said innocently

"Ya, well you sure surprised me," She said

"Ya… Well today I have had some weird things happen to me." I said looking downwards.

"Oh… was it with Dash?" she asked accusingly.

"No!" I said upset that she would think that.

"Oh? So what was it then?" she asked angrily.

"I-I can't tell you." I said sadly.

"Well you better figure it out!" She yelled as she went upstairs and went to bed.

"Wow… Today has been one bad day." I said to myself.


	14. awkward night

A/N: Hope y'all like the story… wish there Was some way for readers to write down how they feel about the chapter so me, and other readers could see their opinions… Oh Wait! You could just review the Chapter. Lol you get the point.

As I stood there in the middle of the library alone, I decided to go for a flight to help cheer myself up.

"What is happening to me? I thought I was doing good…. Why is everything turning so bad on me?" I asked myself.

"What did I tell you?" a voice said.

"I'm getting really tired of hearing voices in my head…. What do you want?" I asked aggravated.

"Well, I'll give you a hint…. You defeated my first challenge." He said with an evil chuckle.

"That was you?!" I yelled in shock, I almost flew into the ground after hearing that.

"Oh please! Don't act so surprised! Of course it was me who else would it have been?" he asked.

"I like Mist much better then you…" I said angrly.

"Oh… Him…. I knew he would get to you eventually, no matter he won't stop me this time." The voice said distastefully.

"What do you want with me anyways?" I asked annoyed and angrily.

"Just to talk, I want nothing more than to be friends with you, I know you had a bad day and I just want to help you get through it." The voice said

"I don't want to talk to you though." I said flatly

"Oh come now Caleb." He said

"I told you not to call me that, it's not my name… I don't know it so there's no way you can." I said angrily then a bit sadly.

"Ok, ok sorry "Shadow", he said.

"Go away!" I yelled

"Hmm well if you don't want to talk maybe I can connect with you on another level." He said

"That's enough get out of my head." I yelled.

"But shadow… you got a friend in me…" he said as a Blood red Alicorn appeared in front of me with a guitar, this caused me to land somewhere in the ever green forest.

watch?v=TeMuV66WRPo Toy Story - Intro Song - "You've Got a Friend in Me" | Alex Pelzer cover on you tube

_You've got a friend in me_

**"Stop" I said getting annoyed**

_You've got a friend in me_

**"Stop!" I said getting even more annoyed**

_When the road looks rough ahead_

_And you're miles and miles_

_From your nice warm bed_

_Just remember what your old pal said_

_Boy, you've got a friend in me_

**"Ok, That's enough" I said extreamly annoyed.**

_You've got a friend in me _

**"You're not gona stop are you?" I asked as I slumped my head down.**

_You've got a friend in me_

_You've got troubles, well I've got 'em too_

_There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_

_We stick together and we see it through_

_You've got a friend in me_

**"Great to know." I said in a anoyed voice looking down walking forward.**

_You've got a friend in me_

**At this point he starts to dance in circles around me.**

_Some other folks might be_

_A little bit smarter than I am_

_Bigger and stronger too_

_Maybe_

_But none of them will ever love you the way I do _

_It's me and you_

_And as the years go by_

_Boys, our friendship will never die_

_You're gonna see_

_It's our destiny_

_You've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_

"Feel better? I know I do!" he said.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you were supposed to be evil." I said trying to avoid walking near him.

"Did you just miss that little musical number? Or do I need to do it again?" he said with a grin as he tried to walk beside me.

"Please for the love of all things good don't" I said groaning as I flew upwards.

"Oh… I see how it is, you want evil… I'll give you evil!" he said as he disappeared into thin air.

"Thank Celestia he's gone." I said.

I then flew to my favorite spot and just sat there for a little bit.

"Wow, things have been getting weird since that attack at Sweet Apple Acers… so apparently since I woke up 6 like a little more the a week ago I'm chosen for some element… and I have two weird guys in my head… get it together shadow…" I said to myself

"Well, that's a lot happening in about a week…" said a voice from behind me.

"Luna?" I asked without turning around.

"How did you know?" she asked sarcastically.

"How much did you hear?" I asked freaking out in my mind trying not to show it.

"Everything… we need to talk with my sister about this…" she said walking up next to me looking at me..

watch?v=OkGDhptAlHU Fast Car Piano Acoustic Instrumental By Jamie Cleaton

"I-I can't… I almost hurt someone today… I didn't mean to it's just…" I said trailing off.

"I know you didn't mean to, you're a good colt." She said

"How do you know? I don't even know… I don't know anything about my past and now I have two voices trying to tell me what to do" I said looking away from her and out into the pond.

"I just do… you're the first pony who ever took time to talk to me, you're not afraid of me… you understand." She said grabbing my head and looking into my eyes and then said "You are good; you will succeed at what needs to be done."

"Thanks, but I don't even know what element he's talking about, in fact, he said I was destined for two roads, one of good, and one of bad." I said

"But you will figure it out, you and me and all of your friends who will help you." She said with a smile.

"Your right!" I said with a smile.

"So, what elements do you know about?" I asked

"To be honest, I only know of the elements of harmony and they are all taken by Twilight and her friends so I really don't know." She said.

"Hmm…. Well one is good and one is bad, dose that help?" I asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately no, but my sister might know." She said

"Well, I think I know something. When I use magic from thinking about my friends I use a pretty and calm dark blue color magic with a lighter color out lining it, when I use magic during battle it was different, and when I used magic when I was mad it was like a blood red, I think my magic goes with my emotions!" I said excitingly from the breakthrough I just had.

"Fascinating… so when you used your magic after Vinyl kissed you at your concert, your magic was like a steel color, I wonder emotion that was?" she asked

"You saw that?" I asked, blushing a little.

"Yes, I did and it seemed to be a more unstable form of magic, like a jolt of magic at a time, so I guess it was an excited emotion." She said professionally which made me laugh a little.

"What?" she asked a little offended.

"It's just funny when you act all professional." I said

"Oh… I see." She said as she chuckled and blushed a little.

"Well, I can say that you are very strong with your magic and I'm glad you are on my side." She said as she sat down next to me."

"I'm glad to be on your side, beastie" I said jokingly

"Oh, so I see where calling each other names now bff." She said.

"I see what you did there." I said laughing.

"Good, you were supposed to." She said mockingly then winked.

"So, tell me Luna, what is it like to be royalty? " I asked as I used my magic to pull down too apples from the tree.

"Well, believe it or not, you are royalty." She said as she bit into her apple.

"No, that can't be!" I yelled shocked.

"It's true, all alicorns are royalty, in fact, and there isn't much royalty around so it really is rare to see an alicorn.

"Wow! That's crazy!" I said still in shock.

"Well that's the thing… we don't know you and we know all royalty so that leads us to the question-" I cut her off and finished her question,

"Who am I?" I said.

"yes, but you have no memories so nobody knows." She said.

"Ya, I know." I said

"Well, I should get going; it was nice seeing you tonight. She said as she hugged me.

"Ya, I'm glad I have such a good friend like you." I said as I smiled, then she looked me in the eyes again and said very seriously, "I will always be here for you." She said then slowly kissed my cheek and flew off into the night sky.

"Wow… that was kind of awkward, but in the good way." I said to myself reliving the scene in my head over and over.

A/N: sorry about the short Chapters, I will try to make a longer one again.

Peace out Bronies

Yours truly,

Bro-Pony


	15. Clubbing

Twilights POV:

I woke up late that afternoon, I was still upset about the night before and I didn't feel like taking on the world today.

"Good afternoon Twi." Spike greeted as I walked by him going down to the kitchen to try and get some food in me, and to talk to Shadow about the night before.

"Where's Shadow?" I asked as I poured a cup of coffee into my cup and proceeded to cook some eggs for an omelet.

"I don't know, he never came home last night after he left." Spike said focusing on balancing on a stack of books while he tried to reach a book off a high shelf.

"What! Did he go to Vinyl's?" I yelled shocked by the way Shadow acted.

"Wha- aww" was all spike could say before he lost his balance and fell.

"Sorry…" I said as I lifted him and the books up with my magic and put the books back into their rightful places.

"It's fine, and I don't know, he didn't seem too happy with her last night after the incident.

"Good! He should feel bad, I mean after the way he treated me! I said angrily.

"Well… you two aren't dating so… what did he do wrong?" spike asked trying to figure everything out.

"He… he… oh wow… you're right, I guess I just got jealous and blamed Him for kissing a girl that wasn't me." I said realizing the mistake I made last night and started to feel horrible.

"So, you do like him?" Spike asked me.

"Well, just a little… but I think he likes somepony else like AJ or Rainbow." I said looking down feeling sorry for myself.

"Hey now, if he is as great as all you mares think he is, he will see how great you are and it will all work out fine." Spike said trying to cheer me up, and it worked.

"I guess you're right, I mean, after all he does live with me." I said.

"Of course I'm right!" he said with a cocky grin.

"Well should I go find him?" I asked

"No, let him come back when he is ready." He said

"Ok, ok… I just really want to apologize is all." I said getting antsy

"Just go through your day like a normal one and I'm sure he will come back tonight." he said.

"Ok, ok I will." I said as I headed out the door to go practice some magic.

My POV:

It was a long night, I didn't want to go back to Twilights because I really pissed her off so I went to Rarity's, for some reason I had a feeling she was the most sharing of all of them and I just knew she wouldn't turn me down to a place for the night.

"Morning sleepy head." Rarity said as I slowly woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon.

"What time is it?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision.

"Well, it's 1:30, so I guess it's the afternoon." She said with a smile as she started to bring the food closer to me.

"Here, I made you some brunch so you can get some energy and hopefully feel better, no offense but you looked pretty rough last night when you showed up." She said with a smile

"Ugh thanks, and sorry for such a short notice." I said as I began to lean up to get some food.

"Please darling, it's the least I could do for the colt who saved my precious little sister Sweetie bell." She said as she set the food down on my lap.

"It was nothing really, anypony could have done it." I said as I started to eat some of the food.

"I couldn't have done it, and I know for a fact no colt in Ponyville has the courage to stand up to a manticore, let alone two." She said with awe in her eyes.

"Well thanks, how is she anyways?" I asked

"She's fine, but her and her little friends are still amazed in your glory, you are all she talks about when she comes over." She said as she picked up the empty plates and started towards the kitchen.

She stopped at the door and said "The shower is to your left, I will be out in the kitchen cleaning up a bit, when you're ready you can come on out." Then she continued on out to the kitchen.

"Thanks" I hollered and proceeded into the shower.

After my shower, I walked out into the main room to see rarity was done with cleaning and was now working on a new design.

"What you working on?" I asked as I walked up on her, I must have startled her because she jumped a little.

"Oh this? It's just some design I'm working on, do you design cloths? I ask because, well to be honest, I don't know too much about you." She said as she turned around so I could see her design.

"Well, to be honest, I don't know much about me either." I said with a chuckle

"Oh, right, well why don't you give your hoof at it? Who knows, maybe you used to be a designer." She said also chuckling.

"Oh I don't know…" I said

"Come on, don't be a downer, just give it a try dear." She said pulling the large piece of paper back to reveal another large empty piece.

"Well, I guess I'll give it a try, but don't get your hopes up." I said as I sat down and picked up the pencil with my magic.

"Ok." She said.

Once the pencil touched the canvas paper, time froze; all the colors seemed to fade to a darker color.

"Huh?" I said to myself.

All of a sudden, my horn began to glow and my magic picked up all of paint brushes and colored pencils, and began to put all the colors back into the room.

And just like that, I had the memories of drawing, and it turns out I'm actually pretty good; everything went back to normal and time unfroze as Rarity was looking at me expectantly.

"Oh right! I was going to draw a design." I said awkwardly trying not to seem suspicious.

"Here we go." I said and began to draw a sketch of a dress with a zigzag design on a tuxedo, next I added in some colors, the tux itself was black with a white and silver outline on the zigzags, and it had black pants with a similar design. The zigzags where were on the left side of the tux going up to the color.

"Wow, that's spectacular, do you mind if I make this?" she asked.

"Feel free, as far as I'm concerned, it's your idea." I said as I got out of the seat.

"Wow, thank you, and I'm going to make it and call it, the Shadow addition." She said with a smile.

"Wow, thanks Rarity." I said with a smile.

"No thank you for the idea, so what are your plans today?" she asked.

"Well… I don't really have any, I'm probably just going to go and try to meet some people, you see, Twilight is mad and I think I should just give her some space so she has time to think." I said.

"Well, if you want, me and Pinkie are going to this concert tonight in Canterlot, I'd love it If you come, and don't worry it's not a boring party, it's actually a pretty splendid time." She said

"Sounds like fun, count me in." I said

"OK great, so tell me, have you ever been clubbing before?" she asked

"ugh… I don't know." I said.

"Oh, right…" she said, and then there was an awkward silence.

"What is clubbing?" I asked

"Well, basically a lot of ponies meet up and party." She said with a smile.

"Sounds like fun, is there food?" I asked.

"Yes but be sure to bring money, it's not cheap." She said laughing.

"Oh wow, you sound like a pro at clubbing." I said also laughing.

"You could say I can have a good time." She said still laughing.

"So what time is this party?" I asked.

"Well we will be leaving at 4 because it's a long way to canterlot, so we should get there around 6, it is 3 now so we probably start getting ready now." She said looking at her clock.

"Ok, sounds good… I'm ready to go' I said

"You have to wear something nice if you're going out, you don't have any game looking like that." She said checking me out.

"What do you mean game?" I asked confused

"Oh, you must have been shelter before you lost your memories… well don't worry about it, you look good enough and once I fix you up I'll help you work on your game." She said as she pulled out some cloths for me to wear, then went into the shower to begin getting ready.

"Put those on." She said from inside the shower.

"Ugh, ok." I said and did as she said.

I was wearing a black button up shirt with a collar that had some kind of white designs on it, it looked like it was forming some kind of growing flower, needless to say it looked cool, she also gave me a pair of black shoes that also looked quite cool.

30 minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom and was all ready to go.

"Wow Rarity! You look… great." I said as I checked her out, she was wearing a leather a black and purple shirt with a light leather jacket on that was also black; she had red lipstick on and some sort of skin tight black spandex pants on.

"Oh, thanks darling, you don't look half bad yourself." She said as she looked up and down then winked.

"ugh… thanks" I said blushing, I wasn't sure what to say so I just went quite so I didn't make a fool of myself.

"Well, let's go get pinkie." She said as she headed out the door. "Ok." I said as I followed behind her.

All the colts stopped and started at Rarity as we walked bye, I couldn't help but feel laugh a little at their expressions.

"What's so funny?" she asked as she looked over at me.

"All the colts are staring at you." I whispered into her ear.

"Well, yes my dear, if you haven't notices I look quite marvelous" she said as we walked forward.

"Well ya but, I didn't go all googly eyes over you." I said trying to retain the remaining dignity I had from early at her house.

"True, that's why you're here next to me and they are all staring at me walk by." She said with a smile.

"Oh." Was my only response.

"Wow Rarity, you look hot." Said Pinkie as she walked out, she also looked quite nice in her own way.

"Thanks darling, you too, looks like you are going to have a great time tonight." Rarity said to Pinkie.

"Yep! You look good too Shadow, I didn't know you where the partying typ." She said as she walked next to me.

"Well, to be honest-"was all I could say before Rarity interrupted me.

"This is his first time partying, he doesn't even know what game is!" she said as she began to chuckle.

"Oh, well I can help you with your game; I have the best in town." Pinkie said with a grin.

"Really I asked? And what is game?" I asked as we walked up to the train station.

"Why yes, it's true, Pinkie has a mean game." Rarity said.

"Hi Rarity." A voice said, from behind us as we were walking towards our train.

"Oh, hi Spike, what are you doing here?" Rarity asked.

"Just running some errands for Twilight, you look great!" he said as his eyes lit up when he got a closer view.

"Why thank you Spike, Shadow, Pinkie, and I are going clubbing so I decided to dress up a little." Rarity said.

"Oh cool…" Spike said sounding a little disappointed once he realized I was with her.

"So, Shadow, where were you? Twilight was looking for you this morning." Spike said a little testy.

"He was at my house; he wanted to give Twilight some space so she could think about things." Rarity answered for me.

"He stayed the night at your house?" Spike said getting a little jealous.

"Well, yes but it's not the big of a deal sweetie." Rarity said

"Well I have to get going, Tell Twilight I said hi and that Shadow will be staying at my house again tonight." Rarity said before Spike could answer and started to walk towards the train.

"Tell Twi I said I'm sorry for what happened the other night." I said as pinkie dragged me towards the train.

"Whatever." Spike said

On the train:

"So, you want to learn about the art of having game?" Pinkie asked.

"Um… sure?' I said unsure of myself.

"Well first rule, be confident." Pinkie said.

"Ok." I said nodding my head.

"So, Game is basically being able to pull bitches in." Pinkie said, completely shocking me from saying bitches.

"Um, did you say bitches?" I asked.

"You don't know what bitches are?" Pinkie asked slapping her hand on her face in disgust.

"No, I know what bitches are, I'm just surprised you said bitches, I thought you were more innocent." I said.

"Oh, Pinkie? Noooo! If you want innocent, talk to Flutter shy, Twilight, or Apple Jack, not Pinkie." Rarity said flashing a look at Pinkie.

"She's right, I'm hard core, and Rarity is pretty crazy at times too." Pinkie said.

"Don't tell him that Pinkie." Rarity said blushing.

"What? All you did was making out with Vinyl once." Pinkie said.

"What!?" I said completely shocked

"Well, I told you I party pretty hard." Rarity said blushing a little.

"So, to have good game you need to know how to use your body in your advantage, get up and walk towards us from the other side of the aisle." Pinkie said.

"Do I have too?" I asked

"Just do it!" They both said.

"Fine." I said as I did as they said, I walked towards them like I always walk but I acted more confident and bucked my chest out a little more and flexed my body a little.

"Wow, that was pretty good; I never knew you were buff." Rarity said

"Thanks, now what?" I asked feeling good about myself.

"Now you have to use some mojo and talk to us like you want to pick us up." Pinkie said.

"What do you mean pick you up?" I asked confused.

"Wow... Ok, I don't have time to explain that stuff, you'll figure it out yourself if you're as good at game as you look, now try to flirt with us." Pinkie said staring o get a bit frustrated.

"Ugh ok." I said, then walked over and sat next to Pinkie and said "So, what's up?"

"Stop… I'm not one of your bro's, I'm an attractive bitch you want to pick up… do it again but this time grow a pair." She said more frustrated than before.

Just then I started to feel weird and then, my mind started to get a sensation that I wasn't myself.

"Fine." I said and tried again, "Tell me, what is a pretty mare doing in a place like this?" I asked

"You know, just trying to have a good time." Pinkie replied acting like another mare.

"Oh, I see, well I can think of a few ways we could have some fun, if you can handle it, here's my number so hit me up when you get a chance." I said then got up and acted like I was walking back.

"That… That was great." Pinkie said.

"She's right; I even got caught up in it." Rarity said.

"Thanks… I have no idea what came over me though." I said, still feeling kind of weird, like I did this all before.

"Well get ready to go… it looks like we got here a little later then I thought, but that's ok, the later the better." Rarity said, and then we all got off the train.

"So, what do I do when I pick up a bitch?" I asked Pinkie

"Well, if you are lucky I might just show you later tonight" Pinkie said with a wink

"What does she mean Rarity?" I asked extremely confused.

"Just ignore her, she's just being Pinkie." Rarity said as she laughed.

"Oh, ok." I said, and then laughed as well.

Twilights POV:

"Finally! The day is over and I can talk to Shadow." I said to myself as I walked into the library expecting to see him in there.

"Shadow, I'm home! I just want to-

"He's not here, he is with Rarity, they're going clubbing tonight and he's staying at her house tonight." Spike said interrupting me; it looked like he had been crying.

"Spike… are you alright?" I asked.

"Ya, just fine, Shadow slept at Rarity's last night.

"Sounds like someone is jealous, and why did he do that? I asked

"He said he wanted to give you space since you were mad at him, so he stayed at her place…. He also said he was sorry." He said, "And I'm not jealous!" He added.

"Ok, well I trust he will be good while he is out clubbing with Rarity… as long as Pinkie isn't there to corrupt him, she wasn't there was she?" I asked with a bit of concern.

"I-I can't remember to be honest… I don't think so though." He said putting his finger on his chin trying to remember.

"Good, she would do who knows what to him." I said with a chuckle because I was glad she wasn't there.

My POV:

When we walked up to the building, there was a large white peruses with big muscles standing in front of the door with a red rope in his mouth and a long line behind it.

"This is going to take forever" Pinkie said.

"I know, I don't remember the line being this long last time, must be the live performance tonight." Rarity said.

"Do you think they will let us in?" I asked.

"Oh, trust me; I have a few ways to get muscles over there to let us in." Pinkie said.

"Oh Pinkie." Rarity said.

The line moved quite fast surprisingly, a lot of ponies where rejected to from the large Pegasus.

"Looks like there is an uneven ratio in there." Rarity said

"What do you meant?" I asked.

"Well, they want an equal amount of mares and colts so the club stays interesting and fun." She said.

"I see." I said.

When we finally got to the front, the large Pegasus said

"Sorry, we aren't taking any more ponies in right now, boss's orders."

"Are you sure big man? Is there anything I can do for you to change your mind?" Pinkie asked as she bent over in front of him so he could see down her shirt.

"Nope… but maybe he can." He said looking at me.

I turned around looking to see who he was talking, then noticing that it was to dark to see much further past me I realized he was talking about me.

"Um…. This is my first time clubbing and I have no idea what I could possibly do for you yo let us in, I guess I could talk to your boss if you want." I said innocently

"Very funny, you know what I'm talking about." The Pegasus said winking at me.

"No he doesn't, he lost all of his memories and he doesn't even know what picking up bitches is." Rarity said.

"Oh, I see, so… maybe I can show you?" he said

"Um, show me what?" I asked.

"Come back here and I'll show you." He said.

"Should I?" I asked Rarity and Pinkie.

"Might as well, you might like it." Pinkie said blushing and laughing at what she knew was about to happen.

"Rarity?" I asked trying to get her opinion but she was too bust talking to some other colt.

"Ok, why not?" I said as I followed the big white Pegasus into the ally.

30 seconds later:

"OWWW" was herd from the Ally, then I came out without the large Pegasus.

"What happened?" Pinkie asked.

"I knocked him out." I said angrily at her.

"Why?" she asked laughing.

"He whipped outmhis dick and told me to suck it!" I said.

"Why didn't you?" Pinkie asked.

"I don't float that way… how could you let me go over there?" I asked pissed off.

"Well, you don't have any memories so for all we know, you could have liked colts." She said giggling.

"You owe me…" I said scowling at her.

"Oh, well do you want to go to the back ally and let me make it up to you?" she asked as she jerked her head in the direction of the ally.

"Funny!" I said sarcastically.

"It wasn't a joke…" She said trailing off.

"Hey, these are my friends, Shadow and Pinkie." Rarity said coming out of nowhere with 2 colts and 3 mares behind her.

"Hi!" they all said.

"Ugh, hi." I said.

"Your friend told us about your predicament so we wanted to try and help your first clubbing night rock, it can be hard to have fun when your just a nobody with no connections, in fact, I have a friend in a band so if you're really nice, MAYBE I'll get you tickets to his show." Said a brown colt with a red Mohawk and a nose ring going through his nostrils.

"Hey, don't talk to my friend like that, he isn't a nobody." Rarity said

"Look, your hot so I'm cool with you and your pink friend, but this nerd is a nobody, look at him, he probably hasn't even kissed a mare before!" said the colt, then all of his friends laughed.

This triggered something inside of me and I started to feel like I did on the train when I fake hit on Pinkie.

"You can keep your tickets, I'm good" I said in a chill voice.

"Oh, you gona cry now nobody?" the colt said.

"Naw, I'm good." I said in the same chill voice.

Then we heard a voice from inside say "Ryan, you can let more ponies in!"… "Ryan You there?"

"I guess I'll do it myself!" yelled the same female voice.

Then Vinyl Scratch walked out and said "Ok guys, I'm going to let some more ponies in so lets see who's worth."

"Wow! Vinyl, pick me and my posy! We're cool, I have a friend in a band!" yelled the dush bag colt all over Rarity.

"I'm just going to let people come in order of the line." She said with a smile.

"Sounds good, just don't let this dweeb who's never been to a club before in, he might ruin the buzz, plus I don't think he has even kissed a pony before!" yelled the dush colt, then his posy cheered.

"Shadow?" Vinyl said in a surprised voice not expecting me to be here.

"You know this loser Vinyl?" the D bag colt asked

"That "Loser" is one of the best musicians I have ever met, and yes he has kissed a pony before… I should know after all because I basically threw myself on him… sorry about that by the way." She said.

"You have to be kidding!" yelled the D bag pony.

"If I was kidding would I give him and his friends VIP wrist bands, which includes a backstage pass, free drinks, and of course a spot in the VIP section." She said with a wink.

"Wow, thanks Vinyl!" Rarity, Pinkie, and I sad

"No problem guys, come on in!" She yelled, she then let in several more ponies, including the Dbag and his posy.

The inside was lite by black lights, and strobe lights, ponies where dancing, and drinking some kind of drink that looked good.

"Wow! This is awesome!" I yelled to my friends

"Hell ya, I'm going to go get hammered, see you around!" Pinkie yelled as she took off to who knows where.

"I'm going to go talk to some cute colts, you ok on your own?" she asked.

"Ya, go have fun" in that calm voice, I still felt weird, like I wasn't myself.

There was a live band playing, they weren't very good but I assumed they were just the opining act.

"Shadow! Over here!" Vinyl yelled.

"What's up?" I asked Vinyl, who also looked very good, it made me felt a weird feeling which seemed to make me even more unlike myself… but I liked it.

"I just wanted to say you look smoking hot right now!" she said as she drank some kind of drink.

"Thanks." I said.

"What I really wanted to do was introduce you to some bands who might help you get famose, this is Safire star, she is a pop singer.

"Hi, nice to meet you, and Rarity is right, you do look hot." She said.

"Thanks ." I said, she had a safire blue body with a gold star as ger cutie mark and a light blue mane with highlights of different shades of blue in it.

"What a gentle colt, you can call me Safire though." She said.

"Ok Safire." I said.

"So you're a singer huh? I'd like to hear you play tonight." She said.

"Well, this isn't really the kind of music he plays…" Vinyl said.

"Can you rap?" Asked a colt with a leather jacket on and jeans, he had a blonde mane and was a tan white color.

"Um… I know, to be honest I didn't know I could play or sing until last week and I was knocked out for three of the days so I don't know..ha…" I said.

"Oh, right, Vinyl told us you lost all of your memories, respect brother." He said.

"Well, why don't you put on a show tonight? One with me, Vinyl, and slim?" Safire said.

"I'm assuming your name is slim?" I asked the tan pony.

"Good guess, ha." He said with a chuckle.

"Well, why not?" I said.

"Ok sounds good, well I'm up first so shall we go?" Safire asked

"Ya, sounds good." I said and we went up to the stage then Vinyl made an introduction for us.

"What's up my ponys?" she asked to the crowd and recived a loud applause in return.

"Good, tonight we are having a change of plans, as you know, we have guest singers Safire Star and Slim shaggy in the house but, we also have a personal friend of mine, who just recently woke up with no memories of his old life, Shadow Darkwing, or as we call him, Shadow Bolt!" Vinyl said, the crowd whent nuts and I felt great.

"Shadow Bolt?" I asked Safire.

"Ya, I don't know either." She said.

"So, what song are we doing?" Safire asked me

"Follow my lead." I said.

"Ok, sounds good."

I started the playing the beginning on the guitar and then we started.

watch?v=hgxutIowhPI Fast Car (Boyce Avenue Kina Grannis acoustic cover) on

_You got a fast car_

_And I want a ticket to go anywhere_

_Maybe we make a deal_

_Maybe together we can get somewhere_

_Anyplace is better_

_Starting from zero got nothing to lose_

_Maybe we'll make something_

_But me myself I got nothing to prove_

_You got a fast car_

_And I got a plan to get us out of here_

_I been working at the convenience store_

_Managed to save just a little bit of money_

_We won't have to drive too far_

_Just 'cross the border and into the city_

_You and I can both get jobs_

_And finally see what it means to be living_

_You see my old man's got a problem_

_He live with the bottle that's the way it is_

_He says his body's too old for working_

_I say his body's too young to look like his_

_My mama went off and left him_

_She wanted more from life than he could give_

_I said somebody's got to take care of him_

_So I quit school and that's what I did_

_You got a fast car_

_But is it fast enough so we can fly away_

_We gotta make a decision_

_We leave tonight or live and die this way_

_I remember we were driving driving in your car_

_The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk_

_City lights lay out before us_

_And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder_

_And I had a feeling that I belonged_

_And I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone_

_You got a fast car_

_And we go cruising to entertain ourselves_

_You still ain't got a job_

_And I work in a market as a checkout girl_

_I know things will get better_

_You'll find work and I'll get promoted_

_We'll move out of the shelter_

_Buy a big house and live in the suburbs_

_You got a fast car_

_And I got a job that pays all our bills_

_You stay out drinking late at the bar_

_See more of your friends than you do of your kids_

_I'd always hoped for better_

_Thought maybe together you and me would find it_

_I got no plans I ain't going nowhere_

_So take your fast car and keep on driving_

_You got a fast car_

_But is it fast enough so you can fly away_

_You gotta make a decision_

_You leave tonight or live and die this way_

The crowd whent nuts, Safire kissed my cheek which made the crowd go even wilder.

"Well that was certainly a good performance, next up is him and slim shaggy." Vinyl said the crowd, again, with crazy.

watch?v=QagF35LIFFE Rocketeer [Cover] - Sam Stone & Jason Khera

_Here we go, come with me_

_There's a world out there that we should see_

_Take my hand, close your eyes_

_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer_

_Let's fly..._

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Let's fly..._

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Where we stop nobody knows, knows_

_Where we goin' we don't need roads, roads_

_And where we stop nobody knows, knows_

_To the stars if you really want it_

_Got, got a jetpack with your name on it_

_Above the clouds in the atmosphere, phere_

_Just say the words and we outta here, outta here_

_Hold my hand if you feeling scared, scared_

_We flying up, up outta here_

_Here we go, come with me_

_There's a world out there that we should see_

_Take my hand, close your eyes_

_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer,_

_Let's fly..._

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Let's fly..._

_Up, up here we go, go,_

_Where we stop nobody knows, knows_

_Baby, we can stay fly like a G6_

_Shop the streets of Tokyo, get you fly kicks_

_Girl you always on my mind, got my head up in the sky_

_And I'm never looking down feeling priceless, yeah_

_Where we at, only few have known_

_Go on the next level, Super Mario_

_I hope this works out, Cardio_

_'Til then let's fly, Geronimo_

_Here we go, come with me_

_There's a world out there that we should see_

_Take my hand, close your eyes_

_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer_

_Nah, I never been in space before_

_But I never seen a face like yours_

_You make me feel like I could touch the planets_

_You want the moon, girl watch me grab it_

_See I ain't never seen the stars this close_

_You got me struck by the way you glow_

_I'm like, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I'm like, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Here we go, come with me_

_There's a world out there that we should see_

_Take my hand, close your eyes_

_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer_

_Let's fly..._

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Let's fly..._

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Where we stop nobody knows, knows, knows_

"Wow, he sings and raps, what a performance, I hope you all liked it!" Vinyl said

"Shadow Bolt! SHADOW Bolt! SHADOW BOLT!" rarity chanted, which then led to the whole club chanting it.

"It sounds to me, that you want Shadow Bolt to do an encore!" Vinyl yelled getting excited which made everyone else get excited.

"What do you say Shadow? 1 more?" Vinyl asked.

"How can I say no to such a great audience?" I said then picked up my guitar and used my magic to get the other instruments to play, that made the audience asy OOH and AWE.

watch?v=y2mscqMjLFs "Call Me Maybe" - Carly Rae Jepsen (Alex Goot, Dave Days, Chad Sugg COVER)

_I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell,_

_And now you're in my way_

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this,_

_But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other mares,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_You took your time with the call,_

_I took no time with the fall_

_You gave me nothing at all,_

_But still, you're in my way_

_I beg, and borrow and steal_

_Have foresight and it's real_

_I didn't know I would feel it,_

_But it's in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_So call me, maybe?_

Everyone cheered, even Vinyl was dancing when I stopped, the mares went crazy and when I wrote my number on a piece of paper and threw it into the crowd, they all pounced on it.

"You're pretty good, I would like to perform with you again some time." Safire said.

"Well, I just met you and… this is crazy but… here's my number so… call me maybe?" I said which made her laugh.

"Defiantly, I'll have my manager set a concert up sometime." Safire said.

"Sounds good." I said.

"Well I should probably go find my friends, there are probably ready to leave and Pinkies hammered… whatever that means." I said

"Well, I had fun tonight, so go find your friends." She said and walked away.

"Shadow! Oveer heeer!" Rarity said wobbiling a little.

"what's wrong with you?" I asked.

"I'm wasted." She said.

"Oh, I know what that means, where's Pinkie?" I asked

"She's giving some colt a good time.." She said

"What?!" I asked in shock

"Just kidding, she is knocked out" She said.

"Oh… how are we going to get you and her home?" I asked.

"I have no…. no…. What where you saying?" Rarity asked

"This is going to be a problem.

"I see you found your friends." Safire said walking up behind me.

"Ya… too bad there both too drunk to go home." I said.

"You guys can stay at my place." She said.

"Really? Thanks!" I said as I used my magic to float Pinkie in my shoulder.

"Wow, isn't she heavy?" Safire asked impressed by my strength.

"Extreamlly." I managed to say trying to keep me and her both up.

"Oh, good thing I don't live that far away." She said.

BANG!

"Great… Rarity passed out too…" I said

"Now what?" Safire asked.

"Now I break my back." I said as I lifted Rarity on top of pinkie and continued to walk with to full body of dead wait on me, thankfully I was stronger than usual that night, must be that element at work that Mist always talks about, it would explain why I haven't felt myself today.

A/N: Hope this was long enough of a chapter.


	16. The morning after

A/N: So, I got no feedback from my last chapter… I hope it wasn't bad…

I woke the next morning to a voice saying,

"Morning rock star!" said the voice

I managed to open my eyes, my vision was blurry but I managed to see that it was Safire who was speaking to me.

"morning." I said sleepily as I leaned up right.

"You were great last night!" she said happily as she sat on the bed next to me.

"Thanks, you too, I enjoyed playing with you." I said

"Well, we could do it again maybe?" she said/asked.

"Definitely" I said.

"So, the shower is over there, I'll wait here for you to get ready." She said pointing towards the shower.

"Thanks." I said as I went into the bathroom.

The bathroom was really nice, there was granite or marble counter tops, a big mirror, a bathtub big enough for like 10 ponies plus me. The shower was tiled with glass walls and a seat! The walls in the bathroom where like a tannish orange color with light brown, almost cream, tiled floors.

"Fancy" I said to myself as I walked into the shower.

Inside the shower was various bottles of conditioners and shampoos and body gels, there was also moisturizers and lotions.

"Um, I wonder which is soap, and which is shampoo…" I said in a confused tone.

I ended up picking something that said "Old Spice, best for manly men."

After my very luxurious shower, I dried off and went back into the room to re-greet a waiting Safire.

"You have an awesome bathroom." I said as I walked over to her.

She then smelled me, which was kind of weird.

"Hmmm, you smell good." She said.

"Well, I did use your old spice." I said

"Well, it's actually for the colts that stay the night with me, normally I have them shower and leave… if they can walk right." She said with a smirk at the last part.

"What do you mean if they can walk right?" I asked a little confused by her statement.

"Well, I'm known to be crazy in bed." She said with a smile.

"Well, that's great, but a little too much information." I said feeling kind of awkward now.

"Oh, right, my bad." She said blushing a little.

"Well, there is some breakfast down stairs, why don't you join me?" she asked.

"Sounds great, I'm starving, I didn't eat anything last night." I said as my stomach growled a little at the thought of food.

"I can tell." She said as she started to walk into the large hallway and towards the stairs.

Her house was very luxurious, it had gold color walls, red carpet, and a bunch of music awards shaped as discs on her walls.

"Wow, you have a lot of awards." I said in an impressed tone.

"Ya, well, you know… I had a lot of experience as a kid." She said walking down the spiraling stairs.

"Oh, I bet it's awesome to be famous." I said having a small daydream of lights and cameras surrounding me.

"It's nice, but believe it or not it gets lonely." She said a little sadly.

"Oh, how so?" I asked not really understanding how it could be lonely.

"Well, to be honest, there are a lot of people I hang with, especially colts, but they only like me for my fame. Sometimes I wish I could just meet one colt who I can go steady with." She said looking at me expectantly.

"Oh, ugh, ya that would be nice wouldn't it." I said… unfortunately my country accent came out when I said it which made me blush heavily.

"Ya, so I didn't know you had a country accent!" she said in a surprising tone giving me a flirtatious smile.

"Oh, ya well what can I say? I'm a colt with many secrets." I said

"Well, I wouldn't mind learning some more of those secrets." She said with the same smile on

"Ya, well they call them secrets for a reason." I said with a wink and walked ahead of her.

"For, breakfast we have: Eggs, fruits, sausage, biscuits and gravy, pancakes, and for drinks we have coffee, orange juice, and milk." She said as she motioned with her hoofs the spread on the table.

"Wow! I don't know where to begin!" I said as I stared at all the marvelous food.

"Well, enjoy." She said as she walked me towards the table.

I pulled her seat out so she could sit down, what can I say? I'm a country colt and country colt's know how to treat mares.

"Why thank you" she said, a little shocked at the action.

"Something wrong ma'am" I said in that dumb accent, to make it worst, I said ma'am instead of her name.

"No, I'm just not used to colt's being so polite is all." She said cheerfully

"What can I say? I'm a country colt." I said with a small chuckle.

"Well, where can I get one of those?" she asked with greedy eyes on me.

"Ugh…um… Hey Rarity!" I said as Rarity walked down from the stairs, saving me from an awkward conversation.

"Please darling, don't yell, I have the biggest hang over ever." She said as she plopped down next to me.

"Sorry." I whispered

"It's ok dear, I feel sorry for Pinkie, who knows how badly her hang over will be." Rarity said as she poured a cup of coffee and began to nurse on it.

"Good morning everypony!" Pinkie yelled as she hopped down the stairs.

"Ow!" Rarity yelled as she squeezed her head and layed her head on the table,

"Wow, you are really good at recovering." Safire said with a hint of admiration in her voice.

"Yup!" she said cheerfully as she hopped over and got a big plate of pancakes and drowned them in syrup.

"Well, it was very nice of you to have us for the night, how could we ever repay you?" I asked Safire.

"Well… there is actually one thing…" Safire said unsure of herself.

"Well? What is it?" I asked slightly concerned on what the answer might be.

"I could use a guitarist/singer to help accompany me, and the best part is, you won't have to go to work every day just before a show!" Safire said excitedly.

"Wow… That's actually great, I would love too!" I said almost jumping out of my seat.

"Great, we don't have anything planned right now so you can just relax in Ponyville for a while." She said.

"Sounds great, well speaking of Ponyville, we should probably head back… for Rarity's sake." I said gesturing to the moaning Rarity next to me.

"How will you get back though? I mean, after all, the train ride isn't exactly a place for her in that condition." Safire said

"Your right, but we can't stay here again." I said trying to think of a solution

"Sure you can! I don't mind, really." Safire said hopeful.

"No, I mean we need to get back to our friends and home in Ponyville." I said

"Oh, you're right…" Safire said disappointedly

"Don't worry; you haven't seen the last of me." I said with a reassuring grin, which seemed to lighten Safire spirits.

"Good, but still, how are you going to get back?" Safire asked with a questioning look.

"Well, too be honest, I'm going to try and wing it… I'm going to try and teleport us back." I said a little unsure of myself.

"Have you ever done that before?" Safire said with a small amount of disbelief in her tone.

"No, but it's worth a shot." I said.

"yes, but not even Celestia teleports to Ponyville from here darling." Rarity chimed in.

"Well, if you remember, I completely fixed all of my injuries by myself." I said trying to defend myself.

"Well, I guess you are pretty strong with magic…I trust you Shadow." Rarity said.

"Pinkie?" I asked to hear her opinion, she had too much pancake in her mouth to answer but she shook her head.

"Ok, get close and I'll try to teleport us." I said, so they did just that.

I thought about why I wanted to use my magic as Mist had instructed me. I thought about how Rarity let me stay the night at her house, and now that she was feeling ill, it was my turn to return the favor.

My horn began to glow the nice smooth blue color and the magic then surrounded us, there was a big flash and next thing we know, we're in Ponyville!

"Wow! You did it!" Pinkie said with awe in her voice.

"Good job Shadow, and thank you for helping." Rarity said.

"No problem, what are friends for anyways?" I asked with a grin, she gave a small chuckle and headed home, Pinkie then did the same.

"I guess I should probably go see Twilight." I said to myself.

A/N: Hey guys, short chapter I know, sorry, but don't forget to review so I know what to improve to make your reading more enjoyable!

- Bro-Pony


	17. New Shadow?

A/N: so recently there has been a change in the story as far as how the charcters have been represented, well, be prepared for Shadow to go some changes. He will soon show he isn't always a sweet country colt but has a dark side to him so be prepared and please let me know if you don't like the direction the story is going. And don't worry he won't always be like this it's just part of the story plot.

"I wonder if Twilights up" I thought to myself as I walked towards the library.

Knock!knock!knock!

"Who is it?" Twilight asked

"Shadow" I hollered

"Oh, come on in." she said.

"Ok" I said as I walked in.

"So, how was clubbing with Rarity?" Twilight asked a little nervously.

"Oh, it was fun, Pinkie was also there." I said as I put my guitar down.

"Oh… What did you do?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"Ugh, that's the best part!" I said excitedly.

"Oh…" Twilight said expecting to hear the worst.

"For starters, I met a bunch of celebs! I also performed with all of them and get this, Safire Star want me to perform with her! She is even going to pay me!" I said with a huge grin on my face.

"Oh wow! I thought you were going to say something bad, but that's great news!" she said also smiling.

"Ya, so sorry I didn't come back… Rarity and Pinkie were both Hammered. In fact, I had to teleport us home." I said sincerely.

"I figured that would have happened, I'm just glad you didn't drink… and I'm impressed that you teleported all the way here from Canterlot, that's some pretty intense magic." She said

"Ya, I'm glad to just be home and relax." I said with a smile.

"That's good, you look like you could use some rest." She said.

"Thanks Twi, your too great you know that?" I said with a chuckle then hugged her.

"Ugh… thanks" She said blushing slightly then hugged back.

"Well I'm going to go relax in my room." I said and headed off into my room.

"Ok." She said and headed outside.

Twilights POV:

"Wow, he considers my house as his house too. And he even hugged me first!" I thought to myself as I walked to Apple Jacks house

"I wonder if he feels the way I do?" I asked myself.

"Hmm, if he does, he'll tell me." I decided.

My POV:

"Wow, I've been feeling weird lately…" I thought to myself.

"Ever since I encountered that red Alicorn, I haven't felt myself… like I'm a different pony." I thought to myself.

I then heard a voice in my head,

"Your right, you're not quite yourself." the voice said, that I recognized as Mist.

"What's happing to me Mist? I've been getting stronger, faster, but I feel like I'm losing myself." I said to Mist, without actually speaking.

"I don't know, but if I had to guess, I'd say it's the elements. Their powers are colliding, bringing the best and worst of you out." He said,

"Well, I don't feel evil, just more… I don't know, confident. It's like I don't have as many morals holding me back from having a good time." I said in a confused tone.

"Exactly, the other element must be trying to convert you." He said in a worry tone.

"But, when I'm with my friends I feel stronger to, I feel warm and safe." I said trying to explain further "But, when I was out partying, and all those mares where cheering for me, I felt energetic, like electricity was in the air."

"Hmmm, it's all starting to make sense… but why were you chosen for two elements? I don't understand that… it's like you are breaking all the rules, you are literally more powerful than any spirit I have ever heard of. Maybe you can defeat the dark forces for good." He said more to himself then me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in a confused tone.

"No time, I must meditate and think this through." He said then I didn't hear a word from him.

"I hate when he does that." I said to myself.

Somewhere far away:

"So, Mist doesn't know either!" The red alicorn said to himself angrily, he was looking into a small bowl of blue liquid that had an Image of Shadow on it.

"Mist thinks I can be defeated by this spirit… but perhaps I can convert him yet. If I can get him on my side then we can rule every Dimension… I have to get him into a more corrupt world though; this place is way too friendly…. Maybe if I send him back to Earth he will fall into a slump, after all high school is a good place to corrupt him." He said to himself as he plotted his scheme.

"Until then, I need to see if I can cast a spell to alter him, hopefully he isn't that strong yet." He said as he chanted some words under his breath and pointed with his hoof at my image in the small pool of blue liquid.

"Now, let's see how his friends seem him now." He said with an evil laugh.

My POV:

"Wow… I feel tingly and-

Before I could finish my sentence I passed out on the bed.

Hours later:

watch?v=LSucnC2lxIY

Whoa, I feel… great." I said to myself as I stood up from the bed and flexed my arm.

"And stronger." I said looking at my reflection in Twilights bathroom mirror.

"Good to see you up Shadow." Twilight said as she walked over to me while I was admiring myself in the mirror.

"You look great; I guess that a little rest was all you needed to regain yourself." She said

"I guess so." I said with a small grin starting to form.

Little did I know that my pupils where now red and orange, my coat was now crisper and the colors where different.

"When did you dye your coat?" Twilight asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well, normally it's black and white but now it's black with a green out line on your mane and tail." She said

"Oh, right, I did it before you came home." I lied.

"Oh, well it looks good." She said with a smile.

"I know." I said admiring myself.

"So, what you going to do tonight?" she asked as I walked over to the door.

"I don't know I want to have some fun" I said as I walked up to twilight with that grin on my face.

"Oh, well what do you want to do?" she asked

"Well," I said pulling an arm around her and bringing her close to my body, "I can tell you, I want you to be involved." I said as I leaned her forward and kissed her.

She was so shocked she didn't know what to do, so she kissed back.

"Whoa…" She said blushing heavily, I on the under hand, stayed cool and calm.

"That was… so spontaneous!" she exclaimed.

"ya, there's more where that came from." I said leaning in for seconds.

"Wait," she said pushing me back a little, "I don't know if we should be doing this, I mean we are friends after all." She said a little guiltily

"That's ok babe, I know you want me, here's your chance so take it or leave it." I said in a cool tone.

"Ugh… I-I don't know what to say." She said still blushing.

"Then don't say anything, talk is cheap." I said as I leaned in and kissed her again, she didn't fight it, but instead kissed back again.

"Wow, I never thought you were so… aggressive!" she said with a smile, "I like it." She said as she continued to kiss me again.

"Well, not every pony knows I have a dark side." I said

"Well, I don't know if that's a good thing." She said as she looked into my eyes.

"Well, I don't know what's bad about you kissing the guy of your dreams." I said in a seductive tone.

"How did you know?" She asked a little embarrassed

"Don't worry about it, just enjoy this kiss." I said as I kissed her one last time then walked towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" she asked following me.

"I don't know, but I can't waist such a great night." I said then turned around and took off into the night sky.

"Wow… he's so… different now…" Twilight said as she was still blushing watching me fly into the night.

I flew off into the night, I felt so powerful, so… in control of everything.

I flew over Sweet Apple Acers when I saw a certain country mare working all alone, I decided to fly down and talk to her.

"Hey stranger" I said in a cool tone.

"Oh, howdy Shadow, What are you doing out here this late?" She asked innocently as she bucked a nearby tree.

"Oh, you know, I was flying around and saw something sweet." I said seductively.

"Oh..." She said blushing as she walked up next to me.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and assume you're not talking about the apples" She said while she stood in front of me.

"Well, I'll let you decide that." I said then looked into her eyes and slowly kissed her.

"What was that for?" she asked happily but curiously.

"For looking so good tonight." I said

"Wow, that was… strange… but I liked it." Apple Jack said.

"Good, you where supposed to." I said with a cocky grin.

"What about Twilight?" She asked.

"What about her?" I asked lifting an eyebrow up

"Won't she care that you kissed me?" she asked

"Why would she? I'm single after all." I said as I looked into her eyes with a greedy stare.

"Oh." Was all she could say before she leaned in for another kiss, but before she could kiss me I was gone in the night sky.

I flew around until the sun began to rise, I had an awesome night and talked to a lot of mares but even I needed some rest so I decided to go home.


	18. Enchantment

A/N: So, I noticed my views have been rocketing down wards, not a lot of reviews, if things don't start to change I'm going to move to a new site, please tell your friends, do what ever yo have too to get this story more views, at least review… just at least two reviews per chapter would tell me the story is still interesting. Btw, there are pics of Mist(The pony made of light), Shadow(me) And Dark Blood(Bad guy) on my account so if you want a better look feel free, my personal favorite is Mist.

The Next Day:

I woke up to a certain purple pony walking into my room and whispering

"Morning stud." She said with a grin on her face.

I was a little thrown off, to be honest, Last night was a little fuzzy, in fact all I could remember was passing out on the bed after feeling tingly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes trying to wake up.

"You know what I'm talking about, the way you acted last night… you were so mysterious and aggressive, but in a good way." She said as she leant down and kissed me.

"Whoa! What was that about?" I asked her blushing heavily as I gently pulled away from her.

"What? After last night I'm surprised you mind so much." She said a little confused

"Ugh… To be honest, I don't remember much about last night…can you let me in on it?" I asked in a confused and tired tone.

"Oh, well… You woke up with your coat dyed and-

She stopped when she realized my coat was the same color it has always been.

"And what? And dyed coat?" I asked extremely confused.

"Your coat… it's back to its normal colors…" She said trailing off.

"Ugh…as you were saying?" I asked trying to direct the conversation back to what happened last night.

"Oh… right… you walked up to me and started to flirt, then…" She said trailing off and blushed heavily

"Then what?" I said a little irritated at her not telling me the truth.

"Then… you kissed me" She said a little quietly.

"What!? I kissed you?" I said a little louder than I thought.

"More like made out… three times…" she said a little embarrassed.

"Three times? Then what…" I asked a little afraid of what else I would hear.

"Then you took off into the night." She said still blushing, obviously feeling awkward about the whole thing.

"Oh… I guess I wasn't myself… sorry if I came on to you too strong." I said apologetically

"It's ok, I liked it." She said and left the room still blushing… leaving me alone in the small room thinking about last night.

"Wow… I must have had some wild night if I can't remember what happened… maybe I should try and find out by asking around." I thought to myself as I got up and headed out the door.

Before I could get out the door, everything froze. The red alicorn appeared in front of me and began to speak.

"So, Shadow, tell me… how was your night?" he asked with a grin as he walked up next to me.

"You did this?" I asked a little surprised.

"Well, kind of… I just pushed you into using the power, you did the rest." he said as he made two chairs appear in front of us.

"Won't you sit down with me?" he asked as he sat down and patted the seat next to him with his hoof.

"I don't think so." I said angrily.

"Why are you always so mad at me?" he asked with a mocking sad tone.

"You're evil" I said with a straight tone.

"That's your opinion, besides you're destined to rule with me." He said as he stood up and put a hoof around me.

"Funny thing about my "Destiny." I have two paths to choose from." I said as I brushed his hoof off my shoulder.

"Well, my side is more fun… why didn't you have fun last night?" He asked raising an eyebrow

"Well, I don't remember much but… I feel like I did." I said feeling guilty

"Good, why don't you just give it a try, maybe you'll find you like being fun… you don't have to be bad, in fact, I'll let you do the magic all by yourself." He said as he backed a step a Way looking at me expectantly.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to go into Anti-Shadow mode for a little while." I said weighing my options.

"Anti-Shadow mode?" He asked looking at me with surprised eyes.

"Ya, I decided to name it that." I said defensively

"Whatever floats your boat kid." He said in a critical way.

"Alright… I'll do it for just a little longer." I said as I looked up at the alicorn.

"Oh goodie! I just knew we could be friends and see eye to eye!" he said

"I never said we were friends, in fact, I don't even know your name." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"You can call me Dark Blood." He said as he vanished.

"Well, time to go Anti-Shadow mode." I said to myself as I concentrated on having a good time.

My horn the illuminated with a darkish green glow, my coat changed colors from jet black to more of a dark red. My mane and tail stayed black with a dark green outline and my mane and tail had a new style to them… needless to say I looked like a bad ass.

"Ok Shadow old buddy, let's not get carried away with this new found confidence." I said as I unfroze time and walked out into the town.

watch?v=c8PgPyQ2VR4 (Finger Eleven: living in a dream. On YouTube.)

As I walked out, I saw the eyes of every pony on me.

"What's up Ponyville!" I yelled to the town folk, the ponies just kind of nodded their heads approvingly.

"What's up hot shot!" I heard come from above me.

I looked up and saw that Rainbow was flying overhead me.

"What's up Dash?" I said as she landed next to me.

"Dash? Funny, last night it was hot stuff." She said with a grin on her face.

"Right…" I said as I continued walking.

"Hey, wait up." She said as she trotted next to me.

"What are you up too today?" she asked as I was walking to the center of the town.

"I don't know, I want to have some fun though." I said as we walked into the center of town.

"Oh, sounds good, count me in." she said.

"Ok "Hot stuff" I said with a grin.

"Ha funny. She said as she hid a small blush "I wonder what's going on over there." She said pointing to a group of ponies laughing at another smaller group.

"I don't know, let's go find out." I said as I rushed towards the two groups who were causing a scene.

"Look at these losers!" said some colt.

"Ya, I bet they don't even have mare friends!" said another colt.

"Wow, these colts are jerks." Dashie said

"No kidding, I'm going to say something." I said

"No, don't there's a lot of them don't get caught up in that." She said trying to hold me back.

"I don't care." I said as I pulled forward making her lose her hold on me.

I quickly realized it was Snips and his friend being made fun of. It didn't take long for me to see that it was the Dbag colt from the club in Canterlot making fun of them.

"Hey, is there a problem?" I asked as I walked up to snips.

"Not yet." Said the Dbag colt.

"Nice one Tack!" one of the other colts said.

"Hmm, Tack is it? I'm going to have to ask you to leave my friends here alone, that is if you don't want a problem to occur." I said in a cool calm voice.

"Oh, yea… I remember you, you're that punk from the club, looks like your slut friends aren't here to save you." He said as he walked up into my face.

"Slut friends? No one talks about my friends like that." I said as stepped into his face

"Got something to say?" he said bowing up to me.

"It's not worth it Shadow" Dash said.

"You better listen to your boyfriend there kido." He said as his friends laughed.

"You better watch your mouth before I knock you out." I said bowing up to him as well.

I was several inches taller than him so he didn't look to intimidating.

"Oh, you think you're tough? Do you know I'm a champ at gouging eyes out with my horn?" he said as he tried to make me flinch by acting like he was going to stab me with his horn.

Instead I instinctively grabbed his horn and used his weight against him by flipping him over my shoulder.

"Get him boys" he said as he stood up also rushing towards me.

"Run Shadow." Dash said

"Too late for that punk." Tack said

watch?v=c6OxSf8Hqbg (Play this instead of the other song at this point.

"Get the girl." Said one of his little followers.

"Shadow help!" Dash yelled as two of his minions grabbed her.

"Now it's on." I said looking directly in Tacks eyes.

One of his followers lunged at me from my left side; I used my magic to catch him and fling him into a nearby wall, still not taking eyes off of Tack.

"You think that's magic?" he said with a sick smile on his face as he used his magic to lift dash off the ground and threw her in a wall near him.

She was clearly knocked out from the blow.

I ran up to Tack with a deadly look in my orange eyes, my horn was glowing the Green color and has I approached him two of his minions jumped in front of him, the one on his right tried to cut me with a knife but I managed to parry the attack and grab his hoof.

I then grabbed his arm and broke it turning him around so he was in front of me as a shield, I charged my make shift ram into the other colt that tried to attack me.

"Get the knife!" Tack hollered.

One of his minions rushed for it, the minion the came up from behind me and managed to cut deep into my left back leg.

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" I yelled as I turned around to face the new attacker.

"I then used my magic to help thrust my hoof into his jaw, the attacker flew back far from the force I used in the punch.

"At this point my whole body was glowing from my magic as I ran forward towards Tack.

You just don't give up do you?" he said as he used his magic to lift up a small cart and threw it at me.

The wooden cart hit me and shattered into pieces leaving cuts and bruises all over my body.

"If I where you I would just stay down." He said laughing

"Not today." I said as I sprang forward flying high up into the sky.

"What? You running away?" he asked still laughing. \

"You wish." I mumbled to myself.

I then came flying straight down onto him starting to break the sound boundary.

"Oh no…" was all he could say before Boom!

I did a sonic rainboom falling straight down onto tack. (Stop music)

I don't know why, or even how, but I managed to get up from the collision.

I stumbled over to Dash to see if she was ok.

"Dash, you alright?" I asked as I walked up to her to see if she was still breathing.

Thankfully she was just knocked out.

I put her on my back and attempted to fly her to the hospital, it took every ounce of energy I had and then some to get her there but I managed to get us both into the hospital where I ended up Blacking out.

Hours later:

I woke up in a bed next to Dash, who was already awake talking to our friends.

I didn't move so they didn't know I was awake but instead just listened in on their conversation.

"I don't understand, you're saying he kissed all of us last night?" Twilight said trying to understand what Apple Jack was saying.

"Yup, he said you wouldn't mind because he was single." She said

"Well darlings, he is right… none of us own him, he is a free colt." Rarity said.

"Well, I can tell you he has been acting different, I mean when have you known Shadow to be so… cool?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You're right, normally he is kind of shy but respectful… now he is like a player." Twilight said.

"Well do we know what's different? Other than his appearance changing." Twilight asked.

"Well, it changed yesterday right?" Rarity asked

"Well, ya but this morning he was his usual self, old colors and attitude and he didn't even remember last night." Twilight said.

"That's awfully strange." Rarity said.

"Well, we all know he hasn't been himself but the real question is… is that a bad thing?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't know…"Twilight said unsure of herself.

"I mean, he's so… awesome now and he did save my life." Rainbow said.

"Maybe, but I don't like the fact that he just changed overnight." Twilight said.

"Me neither." Rarity said.

"Maybe we should let him stay with somepony he doesn't know very well so that we can oserve his behaviors better." Twilight said.

"That's a great idea! But which one of us does he know the least?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, He went clubbing with me and Pinkie so he's pretty close to us after that experience." Rarity said. "Not to mention he's stayed at Twilights, Rainbow's and my house." She finished.

"So… the only pony he has barely talked to is FlutterShy!" Twilight said as everypony looked at her.

"Oh… I-I don't know… he might scare the animals." She said as she shook a little.

"Please Flutter Shy? For us?" Twilight asked.

"Fine…" She said

"Ok! So it's settled, Shadow will stay at FlutterShy's house until he's back to normal," Twilight said.

I decided to let them know I was awake by giving a fake yawn and opening my eyes.

"Nice to see your awake sugar cube!" Apple Jack said

"Thanks." I said.

"How are you feeling darling?" Rarity asked

"Well, my body is in a lot of pain." I said stiffly.

"Well, the doctor said your back left leg had some serious damage to the muscle and you have a lot of broken bones and fractures." Twilight said.

"Oh goodie…" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"How are you feeling Rainbow?" I asked looking over at her.

"No real damages just tired and sore but the Doc said I can go home tonight." Rainbow said

"Ya, I plan on going home tonight too." I said

"Well… you're still injured pretty badly so it is probably best if you stay here." Twilight said.

"I healed myself before, I can do it again." I said

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." Twilight said.

"Stand back." I said

I concentrated on healing my body like I did before but for some reason it didn't work.

"Hugh… weird, it worked last time." I said a little disappointed.

"Well, don't be shocked, that is some intense magic, I can't even do that. Plus you're still weak from earlier today." She said

"Oh, I guess you're right." I said as I let out a small sigh.

"Well, we better let you get some rest, you need as much as you can get." Apple Jack said as they all walked out of the room leaving me alone in the hospital room.

"Wow… that stinks." I said to myself.

It was dark in the room and it was dark outside, I heard a knocking on the window and looked over to see that it was Luna outside the window.

watch?v=OG-gqTM7YTA

She opened up the window with her magic and flew into the room.

"Hey, it's been a while?" I said looking at her.

"Indeed, I see you have been using a lot of magic recently." She said in a bit of a disappointed tone.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Yes, but I don't think you are." She said as she walked up to my bed.

"The magic you used to enchant yourself was dark magic, that's why you couldn't heal yourself, because that takes white magic." She said as she looked at me with a disappointed look on.

"Oh… I didn't know" I said casually

"You're not the same, I worry you are going down a dark path." She said with a small tear rolling down her cheek.

"Luna, don't cry." I said starting to feel sad.

As I started to feel sad, my body started to go back to my original colors, my horn started to glow a light blue color as my tears rolled down my own cheek.

"Shadow… you… stopped the enchantment, for me?" she asked

"Wow, I guess I did." I said with a small chuckle

"You will get through this time of temptation, I just know it." She said with a smile as she still cried.

"I know, and with great friends like Twilight and the others It will be easy." I said while also tearing up.

We sat there sobbing for a little bit until we saw a small gold light starting to form in the middle of the room, the light got bigger and bigger until it was the size of a large alicorn.

"Who… are you?" Luna asked.

"I'm Mist Princess Luna." Mist said as the light started to form a materialized form of him.

He was white with a blonde mane and tail; he had teal colored hoofs and gold colored eyes.

"So, that's what you look like." I said as I looked at him.

"Who are you; I want to know what you are doing here." Luna said seriously.

"It's ok Luna, he's with me." I said but she still wanted answers.

"I'm the guardian of a very powerful element." He said, "This means I am Shadows guardian." He said as he looked at me.

"I see." Luna said

"I'm here to see if Shadow was still enchanted, but to my surprise, he broke the enchantment himself.

"Ya, well, I had a great friend to help me." I said as I looked at Luna.

"I see, well, I wanted to let you know that if the time ever comes to when you are stuck in a situation, you can call for my guidance." He said

"Thanks Mist." I said with a smile, he then disappeared.

"Wow, what a character." Luna said with a grin.

"He's not so bad once you get to know him.

"Oh, I see, well I must leave, but I'd like to see you tomorrow night in our usual location to "Hang out." She said, testing out the phrase hang out.

"You got it." I said, she than left and I went to sleep.

Somewhere far away:

"So, he broke the enchantment… well I guess it's time for plan B, send him back to earth." Dark Blood said with an evil laugh.

A/N: so review, don't forget to check out the pics I put of all my OC's.


	19. Back to myself?

A/N: So, for starters, I want to announce two things, the first is my computer is going to be sent into the shop to get fixed so I may not be writing for a while. Second, I have decided to continue writing because I found out that people care about it and I would like to thank three people specifically, Blade-Tribal-Wolf and xThree DoG(who made an account just to encourage me to keep writing) so thank you.

Somewhere far way:

"So… this spell is going to take three days to work and there's no guarantee he won't he will lose his memories of this place." Dark blood thought to himself.

"As long as he doesn't know about his powers and as long as Mist stays out of it that shouldn't be a problem." He thought to himself.

"Just don't be such a goodie goodie in your world." He said out loud looking at me through his little pool.

Hospital:

I woke up feeling better, well mentally, I knew what I did was stupid… I mean how could I listen to a bad guy? I guess that's just part of the bad element working on me. No matter, I was on the right track again and I was back to normal.

"Well, I guess I should try and heal myself, since I'm back to normal and all." I thought to myself.

I concentrated on healing myself but nothing happened.

"Hmm, that's weird… normally it works…"I thought to myself.

"Well, time to call in the big guns." I said to myself.

"Um… Mist? You there?" I asked out loud.

"Yes, I'm always here." I heard from inside my head.

"That's kinda creepy…" I thought, I didn't actually have to speak to communicate with Mist.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"My magic isn't working." I thought

"No, your magic is fine, it's you." He said flatly.

"What? That's ridicules." I thought.

"No, that is expert level magic you are trying to use, you are trying to use your normal magic, last time you used your elements magic." He said trying to help me understand.

"So, you're telling me I have three different types of magic? Normal, Good, and Bad?" I thought

"It's more complicated than that but sure "Good, Bad, and Normal" sums it up." He said in his usual grumpy tone.

"So why is it that my magic changes colors when I use it for different emotions?" I thought, trying to understand more."

"Well, you're special; you have very strong magic but for some reason it's all tied to your emotion, that's probably why you're destined for two paths. When you use the element I guard, you use that magic AND all of the magic from good emotions combined and vice versa, Bad magic equals bad emotions." He said obviously getting irritated with all of my questions, and having to dumb every answer up for me.

"Oh, that makes a lot of sense." I thought

"Really? You actually understand something I said for once?" he said sarcastically.

"…You can leave now…" I thought, a little annoyed from his grumpy attitude.

"Until you call again." He said, then it felt like he was out of my head but I knew he was still watching me.

"What a jerk…" I said out loud but under my breath.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be a jerk." I heard a small gentle voice say from the door on the other side of the room.

I looked over to see it was FlutterShy looking down kind of sad, sometimes it's hard to tell If she is sad because she always looks down.

"Oh, sorry FlutterShy… I didn't mean you I was talking about… ugh… The pony on tv." I said quickly turning the T.V. on without her noticing and pointed to some large bull screaming at an audience.

"Oh, ya he is a jerk." FlutterShy said, but in a casual voice as if she wanted the T.V. to hear her.

"Ok, well, what can I do for ya?" I said as she walked up to the bed.

"Oh, well, there's really nothing you can do in that state but Twilight and the others want you to come stay with me for a while." She said looking away nervously.

I, of course, already heard the conversation without them knowing.

"Oh, ok sounds great, I might need some help getting there though… I'm still a little broken." I said looking at my body, I was better, all I had now was a big bandage on my back left leg, a bandage around my torso, and a bandage on my right wing from when I rainboomed onto Tack. I guess I landed on my right side because it felt the worst out of my whole body.

"Well, ok… the doctor said you could leave when you're ready so I brought AJ and her cart to help pull you to my cottage." She said

"Ok, but that may not be necessary, I think I can walk." I said

I knew it was a bad idea to walk, I also knew it would hurt like hell, but I didn't want the girls to see me as a weakling.

"Are you sure? You look pretty bad." She said taking another look at my body.

"Thanks, I needed to hear that when I wake up." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"No I didn't mean it like that! I'm so sorry!" she said starting to get worked up and began to try to hide behind her long pink mane.

"FlutterShy, it's ok, I was just kidding." I said with a grin.

"Oh, Sorry." She said quietly hiding behind her hair.

"You don't have to apologize, just smile and laugh." I said with a happy smile trying to see if she would.

"I think we should be leaving." She said as she backed a few paces back to give me room to get out of my bed.

"Here we go, time to get up… I know this week is supposed to help me but maybe I can help FlutterShy get over her shyness, or at least learn to laugh once and a while." I thought to myself as I started to get up I felt my rib cage hurt and I almost teared up.

"Come on dammit, I need to get up, if I can show her I can be strong when I'm hurt maybe I can show her she can be strong when she's nervous." I thought to myself

As I started to get up I felt my horn glow the nice light blue color and I began to float above the ground.

"Shadow, what's happing?" FlutterShy asked in a scared voice.

"Something good." I said with a smile as I felt the warm glow of my magic fill my body, all of the pain started to go away and I started to get control of my wing, my leg wasn't sore anymore and the rest of my body seemed to heal from all the bruises and cuts.

"Wow." Was all FlutterShy could say as she witnessed me heal myself.

"So, do you want to lead the way?" I said as I tore off the bandages and flexed my wings to be sure they were working.

"Sure." She said as she walked out the door.

I followed her out the door and outside to where AJ was waiting with the cart attached to her.

"Finally, I want to hurry and get this thing off of me, I don't know how Big Mac dose it, this thing is heavy." Apple Jack said with a tired expression on her face.

"Well, I don't need to ride in it, but I'll tell you what, since I've been a bit of a jerk recently I'll haul it, you two can just sit in it and enjoy the ride." I said as I walked up to AJ and started to unhook the harness to the cart.

"Don't worry about it sugar cube I can handle it." She said in her country accent.

"No, I insist, I want to make it up to you mares" I said as I finished unhooking the harness then slipped it on and tested the wait of it and the cart.

"Get in, it'll be fun!" I said with a warm smile.

"Oh, I don't know, it seems dangerous." FlutterShy said.

"Aw come on Sugar cube, Shadow won't let anything bad happen." Apple Jack said as she jumped in to the cart.

"Well…" FlutterShy said still thinking about it.

"For me?" I asked trying my best to use puppy doll eyes.

"Fine, but be slow." She said as she elegantly fluttered into the cart.

"Don't worry, that won't be much of a challenge." I thought to myself as I felt the weight of the cart and the two mares inside.

"Here we go." I said as I started to pull them.

Canterlot castle, Luna's POV:

"Where were you?" Celestia asked as I trotted through the door.

"I was…visiting a friend." I said hoping she wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Oh, really? I'm so glad you have friend who is it? Is it a prince?" she asked with wide eyes trying to pump information from me.

What ponies don't know is, me and my sister are still average sisters when we are alone. She loves to gossip and talking about colt's, she is almost obsessed with me getting a colt friend so when we're near a cute colt she starts pushing me into conversations… it's really quite annoying.

"Well… actually he kind of is" I said remembering The first real conversation we had with each other.

"Wow! That's great, do you like him?" she asked getting closer to me with excited eyes.

"We're just friends." I said trying not to blush

"That's not a no!" she said with a funny grin on her face.

"That's not a yes either" I said defensively

"Does he like you? What's he like? Does he have a brother?"

"Sister, don't you think you're getting a little too excited?" I asked hoping she would stop with her nonsense questions.

"No, in fact… I'm not excited enough! I can only imagine my little sister having a colt friend!" she said as she seemed to drift off into a quick day dream.

"What's his name? can you at least tell me his name?" she asked

"Shadow Darkwing." I said, I couldn't help blush a little at the thought of him.

"Aww you're blushing!" she said with goo goo eyes.

"So, whats he like? Is he like a half prince Pegasus or unicorn, or is he a full blooded Alicorn?" She asked

"He's an alicorn." I said

"Oh, is he good with magic? You know I always look for that in a colt." She said

"Actually, he is… he completely healed himself after he battled two Manticores." I said showing him off a little.

"Wow, he's a hero and powerful in the art of magic… I want to meet him!" she said almost yelling that time.

"Well, he's in the Ponyvill hospital so I don't know if-

That was all I could say before she interrupted me.

"Ponyville?! Twilights there, we could go visit her then see prince Darkwing! And you never said if he had a brother." She exclaimed

"Well, that's the thing… he doesn't remember anything since he woke up two weeks ago." I said

"Oh, I see… but still! Let's go visit them tomorrow!" she said.

"Fine… but please act like royalty and not my sister…" I said a little annoyed.

"Of course, of course," She said as I walked away from her and out to the gardens.

My POV:

watch?NR=1&v=30WakIlloqs&feature=endscreen

"Faster Shadow." Apple Jack yelled as we were strolling through a nice nature path.

"Ok" I said as I picked up some speed, the cart was heavy but I didn't want to look weak.

"How you doin FlutterShy?" I asked as I looked back at the two mares that, to my surprise, both looked like they were having fun.

"Good." She said in an audible tone.

"That's great… hold on, I want to try something." I said with a crazy grin on my face.

"eh' heh… what do you plan on doin exacly sugar cube" Apple Jack asked a little nervously

"That depends, do you to trust me?" I asked with the same grin on my face.

"Well of course." Apple Jack said

"And you FlutterShy?" I asked

"Well, yes I suppose." She said also getting a little nervous.

"Good, because this is going to be fun." I said as I started picking up more speed.

"Whoa, slow down there sugar cube." Apple Jack said

"EEP" was all Flutter Shy could say.

"Not yet." I said in a determined voice and picked up more speed.

"What are you trying to do?" Apple Jack said on the verge of a mental break down.

"Hang on!" I yelled as I jumped up and used my magic to help lift the cart up.

"What the buck?" Apple Jack said as she opened her eyes to see she was now flying in the cart.

"What do you think?" I asked as I was soaring through the sky with the cart connected on me

"This…is…amazing, it's like I'm flying!" Apple Jack yelled.

"How are you doin FlutterShy?" I asked back.

"I-Im okay." She said as she began to calm down when she felt the gentle breeze against her face.

"It's not so scary is it?" I asked her.

"No, not really." She said as she sat up back to normal again.

"YEHAW!" Apple Jack yelled as she embraced the wind hitting her body.

"This is actually pretty nice Shadow." FlutterShy said.

"Thanks." I said

"I'm glad it worked." I said under my breath.

"What was that sugar cube? You say somthin?" Apple Jack asked

"Oh, ugh no." I replied back.

"Ok." She yelled as she continued enjoying her ride.

"Where are we going?" Flutter Shy asked.

"Too Apple Jacks farm to drop off the cart and her." I said.

"Oh, okay." She replied back.

"We're almost there Shadow just keep going straight and you'll see the Apple trees." Apple Jack said

"Ok." I said as I started to see the trees come into view.

"Wow, those trees are so nice from above!" FlutterShy said

"They sure are." Apple Jack said.

"There's the farm house!" Apple Jack yelled.

"Granny! Big Mac! Apple Bloom! Come quick, I'm flying!" She yelled down below.

Her family then came out to see what all the commotion was about.

"Eeyup." Was Big Mac's response

"Wow big sis! That looks like fun!" Apple Bloom said.

Granny said some words but I couldn't quite make sense of them.

"Watch out below! I'm coming down for landing" I yelled as I descended down wards.

"Thanks for the ride!" Apple Jack said as she hugged me.

"I always wanted to fly" She said then released me and stood near her family.

"Anytime." I said as I unhooked the harness.

"Can I come next time?" Apple Bloom asked

"Of course!" I said as I dropped the harness and walked up to big mac and said

"You are truly a trooper, that is one heavy cart." I said to him expecting an "eeyup" in return, but instead he pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear

"Thanks for making my lil sis happy, but if you ever upset her… you'll be the one being pulled in the cart." He said then returned me to my normal position and I just looked at him said the only thing I could.

"Eeyup." I said in my country accent that comes out from time to time.

With that we all said our good byes and started to leave.

Big Mac watched me like a hawk the whole time.(stop music)

"So, do you want to fly home?" I asked FlutterShy

"Oh I don't know, I'm not the best flyer." She said looking down

"That's ok, neither am I" I said lifting her head up so she could see me smiling.

"Yes you are, you're way better the me that is." She said.

"Hey, don't say things like that." I said trying to re-convince her

"Fine, I guess we can fly back to my place." She said

"Great, you lead the way." I said as we flew towards her cottage.

FlutterShy's Cottage:

"Here we are." FlutterShy said motioning to her little home.

"Wow, nice place you got here." I said as I took it all in.

"Thanks, oh and by the way, your guitar is here." She said as she led the way into her house.

"Oh great!" I said as went into her house

There where all kinds of small animal houses inside her house and she had a small kitchen in the corner of her house with a couch and fire place in the center of the front wall with two rooms to the right of the small living room.

"Wow, your house is so cozy." I said.

"Thanks." She said quietly. I guess she was nervous now that is was just us two.

"You don't have to be nervous around me." I said trying to get her to relax.

"I'm not nervous…" she said even more quietly still looking at the floor.

"Well, why don't you come and sit next to me on the couch? We can start a small fire and just hang out." I said patting on the cushion next to me.

"oh, ok…" she said as she fluttered over and sat down looking away from me.

"Now, let's just see if I can't get a fire going with my magic." I said as I tried to light the wood inside the fire place.

"There we go!" I said as the logs caught on fire.

"Wow, good job." I heard come from next to me.

"Thanks, so tell me about yourself FlutterShy." I said as I looked at her, she was still looking away from me.

"Well, I like animals and singing and being outside and-

"Sorry, but it's kind of hard to hear you when you're not looking at me." I interrupted her.

"Oh, sorry." She said turning to face me and began again with.

"I like animals and singing and being outside." She said not meeting my eyes but speaking clearly enough for me to hear her.

"Wow, I didn't know you sang." I said looking impressed.

"Well, I'm not that great." She said still looking down.

"I'll be the judge of that." I said as she looked up confused.

"Can you please sing for me?" I asked, I kind of knew she was going to say no but it was worth a shot.

"No, I'm not good enough." She said.

"Why do you talk so mean about yourself? I think you're perfect just the way you are.

"Here, I'll play you a song and hopefully you change your thought." I said as I picked up my guitar and began to play

watch?v=eX7nMCRSqJU

_Made a wrong turn, Once or twice_

_Dug my way out, Blood and fire_

_Bad decisions, That's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss "no way, it's all good", It didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken, Always second guessing_

_Under estimated, Look, I'm still around_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like your less than less than perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like your nothing_

_You're perfect to me._

_You're so mean,_

_When you talk, About yourself, You are wrong._

_Change the voices, In your head_

_Make them like you Instead._

_So complicated,_

_Look happy, You'll make it!_

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game._

_It's enough, I've done all I can think of_

_Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same._

_Oh, Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like your less than less than perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like your nothing_

_You're ' perfect to me._

"Wow… do you really think that?" she asked this time making eye contact with me.

"Of course, you just need to see it yourself." I said with a warm smile

"Wow, thanks Shadow, I guess you're right." She said with a smile.

"Well, it's getting dark out, I have to go see somepony. I'll see you tomorrow morning?" I asked.

"Of course." She said then hugged me and said "Thanks Shadow."

"No problem FlutterShy" I said and left into the night sky to go meet Luna.

As I flew to Me and Luna's meeting spot, I couldn't help but smile at the thought of FlutterShy not being shy.

I finally landed and sat down waiting for Luna, for some reason I'm always here first.

"Hey Shadow" I heard come from behind.

"Hey Luna." I said turning around to greet her.

"How's your day been?" she asked me.

"Well, it has been a great day actually, how about you?" I asked her

"Well, my sister has been harassing me about meeting you… she's coming tomorrow to vist Twilight and to meet you so be prepared." She said sounding a little annoyed at the thought of her sister and sat next to me and looked out to out nice view.

"Why does she want to meet me?" I asked a little concerned.

"Well… she thinks I like you and I kind of bragged that you were a prince and one thing led to another." She said.

"What! I'm no prince!" I yelled nervously

"Well, technically you are." She said

"But, I don't know how to act like a prince besides I don't remember anything remember?" I asked

"Yes, and I told her that, just act yourself and you'll be fine." She said with a smile.

"Fine…" I said.

"Why does she think you like me?" I asked

"Oh, don't worry about it." She said.

"Ok I won't." I said trying not not stress over meeting Princess Celestia.

We talked and hung out for several hours, just talking about what we liked, what we didn't like, goals we had, and accomplishments we made. The night was going great, we were both just hanging out until things got awkward.

watch?NR=1&v=dpUBL6S7Hrw&feature=endscreen

"So Shadow." Luna said.

"So Luna" I said mocking her tone.

"Do you have a mare friend?" she asked

"Um, not that I know of." I said jokingly, she laughed then asked it again.

"Seriously though do you like anypony?" she asked.

"I'm not really a colt friend material to be honest with you." I said hoping she would by the answer and change the topic, but she didn't

"Of course you are! You're great, any mare would be lucky to have you." She said

"Thanks Luna but… with everything that goes on with me, I don't know if it's a good idea to get involved with anyone. Why do you ask?" I asked

"Oh, just wondering." She said trying to lye; unfortunately I was too good to know she was lying… I wish I wasn't.

"How about you? Do you like a colt?" I asked trying to get the heat off of me.

"Well, there is this one colt I like." She said blushing a little.

"That's great, what's he like?' I asked.

"He's great, he's strong, smart, brave, and he's single." She said

I had hunch she was talking about me so I quickly ended the conversation

"Well, that's great I hope he makes you happy, so what is it like to be royalty?" I asked.

"Well, it's ok, it can be lonely though." She said as she looked into my eyes.

"Ya, I bet." I said

"well we'll have to talk about it later I have to go, it was nice talking to you Shadow." She said as she stood up.

"Anytime." I said as I stood up.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow" She said

"Yup." I said, and then she came up close to give me a big hug and whispered into my ears "You're the colt I was talking about."

She then took off into the night before I could say anything. I just stood there and watched her fly off.

"I know Luna, I know…" I said out loud.

A/N: Big things going on in the story, let's not forget that in two more days the spell will send Shadow back to earth so should be pretty exciting if I do say so myself, more questions will arise like, will Shadow ever just stay with one mare? Will Shadow ever even come back to Equstria? What will Luna's and Shadow's friendship be like now? Stay tuned for next chapter.


	20. Going back

A/N: Ok guys, this chapter might be a bit slow but that's ok because let's just say, next chapter, Shit be getting' tripy.

I woke up at Flutter Shy's house to a very unpleasant bickering war between Flutter Shy and some bunny.

"Why won't you just eat it?" Flutter Shy asked in her small voice.

The rabbit said nothing but it sounded like he was throwing things.

"Oh no, don't throw stuff please." Flutter Shy said

More things seemed to be thrown.

"That's enough, time to get up and settle things down." I said to my self

I got out of bed and opened my room door… that was a mistake because next thing I know, I get knocked out by an incoming projectile.

"Oh no!" Flutter Shy screamed(sort of screamed that is.)

"Look what you did!" She said in the same tone, "You knocked our guest out… after he just got back from the hospital from being knocked out!"

Hospital:

I woke up when the nurse was checking all my vitals, or whatever it is nurses do.

"So, you missed the hospital so much you decided to come back?" the nurse pony asked.

"Well, what can I say? It's like my own personal retreat." I said in a cocky tone.

"What is this, the 5th time you've been knocked out in ponyville?" she asked

"3rd, but who's counting?" I asked in the same cocky tone.

"Well, I'm sure this was from another heroic act that you so selflessly did." She said

"Nope, not this time." I said

"What was it then?" she asked curiously

"Well, an angry rabbit threw a pan at me." I said a little embarrassed.

"Oh, it happens to everyone eventually" she said with a grin, "Well now that you're up, do you have any questions?" the nurse pony asked.

"Well, what time is it? How long was I out? Oh, and what is on the menu?" I asked

"It's about 5pm, you were out for approximately 9 hours, and, unfortunately, we are not serving dinner yet." She said answering all my questions.

"Oh, thank- DID YOU SAY 5pm?!" I yelled

"Yes, in fact you have some visitors, some royal visitors so be on your best behavior, you still might have a concussion so I'm going to have to ask you to stay here for the night after the princesses leave." The nurse said

"No, not here! I can't meet the princesses here!" I said on the verge of a meltdown.

"Why not?" said a familiar voice from the door at the other side of the room.

It was Luna, but she wasn't alone, there was the main six, that damned rabbit, and Princess Celestia.

"Oh… Hey everypony." I said with a fake smile

"How are you feeling Shadow? I'm so sorry this happened. I-

I interrupted Flutter Shy and said, "I'm fine Flutter Shy, it's no one's fault, just bad luck."

"Oh, well I brought the culprit to apologize." She said seizing me the rabbit.

The rabbit walked up and hugged me and everypony went googly eyes, everypony but me although I didn't show it I was pissed at the little critter but that was a problem for a different day.

Everyone went quite when Princess Celestia walked up to my bed and said,

"Nice to meet you Prince Darkwing." The main six where a little shocked to hear her say prince, so was I for that matter and Luna already explained to me how royalty worked previously.

"You're a prince Shadow?" Twilight asked with shocked eyes

"I guess I was, but as far as I'm concerned I'm not now." I said trying to get out of the bed but the nurse put a hoof down on me and began,

"You're not leaving until that bump on your head is gone, I don't want to see you in this hospital for a while."

"so, you're telling me if I get rid of the bump then I'm free?" I asked with that cocky grin on me.

"I don't like that look he's giving me, what does it mean?" she asked in a bit of concern

"Well, in my experience, it means one of two things. Either he is going to put a move on you or he's going to do something stupid." She said, all of the other main six just shook their heads in agreement.

"Well… you better do something stupid or else I might do something stupid." She said grinning, I was slightly shocked, most mares were attracted to me but I just chuckled a little and proceeded on with what I was going to do.

I concentrated on healing my bump by thinking about taking all of my friends out to ponyvill square so we could eat and enjoy our time together. My horn began to glow and next thing you know my bump is gone.

"So, next time I'm here, can you make sure I get a room with a bigger window?" I asked as I got out of bed and walked towards the group of ponies.

"How did you? You were just-

Was all the nurse could say as my friends laughed and walked out into the town.

"So, you're telling me, that this cocky southern pony used to be a prince?" Rarity asked Princess Celstia.

"Yup, he is an alicorn after all." She said as she looked back to see me and Luna discussing what it was like to get hit by an angry rabbit. This of course made her smile and put her in an excellent mood.

"Who wants ice cream?" Princess Celstia asked.

I was the first to answer with a "me", followed by all the other ponies.

We were all enjoying our ice cream and talking about funny incidents, it was all quite funny, then Celstia started talking about magic which made me a little uncomfortable, the only person who knows about my destiny of two elements was Luna and I wanted to keep it that way.

"I must say Prince Shadow; you're very strong in the magical arts." She said as she licked her rocky road ice cream.

"I'd prefer Shadow thanks, and I' m really not that great, I'm sure your student Twilight is much more gifted then me." I said trying to turn the table onto Twilight.

"It's true Twilight is an excellent student, but you have mastered skills in two that takes most ponies years and years. Not to mention you basically started from scratch since you had no memories." She said still eating her Ice cream. I wanted to shove it in her face for bringing up my magic.

"Well, I guess I'm a fast learner." I said with a fake smile.

"Indeed he is, did you know he is also a fabulous designer?" Rarity asked.

"Shit, I completely forgot about that." I thought to myself.

"Really? You learned how to design in just a few weeks as well?" Princess Celestia asked with wide eyes,

"Well, it wasn't that great, it was just a tuxedo, anypony could have done it." I said hoping they would drop it, but Rarity wouldn't stop.

"Don't listen to him, he is just being humble, he has a real talent in it, in fact, if he wasn't such a musician I would hire him to work with me." She said with a smile. I Knew Rarity didn't mean too but she brought up another thing that Celestia wanted to learn more about.

"Really? So you're a Prince, an artist, powerful in the magic arts, and a musician?" she asked with a big smile.

"Well, I'm ok I guess." I said praying she would take the answer and move on… but alas she didn't.

"What do you play?" Princess Celstia asked.

"The guitar, in fact, he even has a job offer with Safire Star." Twilight said.

"It's true, Pinkie and I saw him perform with her, Vinyl, and Slim Shaggy," Rarity said

"Wow! That sounds pretty amazing." Celestia said.

"Thanks." I said as I nervously ate my mint ice cream.

"I would love to hear you play some time." Celestia said.

"Well, I don't have my guitar." I said. I was so relived.

"Flutter Shy brought it with her, she knew you liked having it with you." Twilight said

"Yup, it's right here." Flutter Shy said as she handed it to me.

"How did I miss that in her hands?" I questioned myself

"That's wonderful; we can have our own little concert right here." Celestia said with a cheery smile.

"Yay." I said in Flutter Shy's normal tone.

"What should I play?" I asked

"Play the song you played me last night!" Flutter Shy said in an excited tone.

"Ugh, ok." I said and began to play.

watch?v=eX7nMCRSqJU

_Made a wrong turn, Once or twice_

_Dug my way out, Blood and fire_

_Bad decisions, That's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss "no way, it's all good", It didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken, Always second guessing_

_Under estimated, Look, I'm still around_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like your less than less than perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like your nothing_

_You're perfect to me._

_You're so mean,_

_When you talk, About yourself, You are wrong._

_Change the voices, In your head_

_Make them like you Instead._

_So complicated,_

_Look happy, You'll make it!_

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game._

_It's enough, I've done all I can think of_

_Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same._

_Oh, Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like your less than less than perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like your nothing_

_You're ' perfect to me. (X4)_

"Wow, you were amazing!" Celestia said

"Thanks." I said as everypony applaud, there were a lot of other ponies who joined in the concert as I played.

"Told you he was great!" Pinkie said.

"Play pop song!" Pinkie said before anyone else could speak.

"That sounds like a lovely idea." Celestia said

"Really? I didn't know princesses like pop" I said surprised.

"I didn't know Prince's played pop." She said mockingly.

"True." I said and began to play another song.

watch?v=fwK7ggA3-bU

_Oooh Oh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh-Oooh_

_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war_

_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door_

_You and I get so damn dysfunctional we start keeping score_

_You and I get sick, yeah I know that we can do this no more_

_But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you oh_

_Baby I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go oh_

_Now you're stuck on my body, on body like a tattoo oh_

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_Try to tell you no but my body keeps on telling you yes_

_Try to tell you stop, but your lipstick's got me so out of breath_

_I'll be waking up in the morning probably hating myself_

_I'll be waking up feeling satisfied, guilty as held_

_But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you oh_

_Baby I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go oh_

_[ From: . ]_

_Now you're stuck on my body, on body like a tattoo oh_

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_Yeah baby give me one more night_

_Yeah baby give me one more night_

_Yeah baby give me one more night_

_Baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you_

_And I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go_

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_

_yeah, yeah, yeah_

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

Everypony was dancing while I was singing, it made me feel much better even the princesses where dancing.

The crowd applauded and then dispersed because it was getting late. It was already 12:01 in the morning of the next day.

"Wow, that awesome Shadow." Pinkie said, everypony agreed, even I did.

"Thanks I-

Was all I could say before we were interrupted by a faint glowing figure forming next to me.

"Shadow, you're in danger, Darkblood has been preparing a spell to send you back to earth any minuet. I fear you won't remember anything that happened while you where here."

"What are you talking about? Earth? What is Earth?" I asked confused.

"Who are you?" Princess Celestia demanded.

"It's ok sister, he is with Shadow." Luna said.

"Wait, you're saying somepony is trying to send Shadow somewhere?" Twilight asked

"Yes, we don't have much more time before the spell is ready. Shadow is from Earth but was sent here by the element I guard, unfortunately, Shadow had two paths to choose from; the evil counterpart is trying to corrupt shadow again. If this happens every dimension will be in danger." Mist said.

"That's ridicules, Shadow wouldn't do that." Rainbow Dash said

"He's right." I said. "If I get sent to where ever I came from and don't remember any of this… who knows what could happen." I said

"What can we do?" Twilight asked in a concerned tone.

"I don't know, it depends on how much time we-

Was all Mist could say before a big flash happened. After the flash was over I was gone.

Twilight's POV:

"Shadow's gone!" I yelled tearing up a little.

"We're too late." Mist said

"This can't happen!" Princess Luna said also crying.

"Even if we could get him back, there's no telling if he will remember us." Mist said

"So, we can just let him remember on his own like he did two weeks ago." Rainbow dash said. At this point everypony but Mist was crying.

"You don't understand! Time is different there, when we get him back we won't know how long he has been there, we may be too late unless we do something right now.

"Well…couldn't we go in and get him?" Twilight asked.

"How would we get back out though?" Flutter Shy asked.

"Well, he has the power of two elements; his magic will work in the human world." Mist said.

"So, let's go get him then" Rainbow Dash said

"It will take three days for me to do the spell, but then we will get him." Mist said

"But, in three days it could be too late." Celestia said grimly

"No! Shadow is too strong to give in to the temptation, and at most, he won't even know about his powers for at least a week right?" Princess Luna tried reasoning, it made sense to.

"You're right, as long as Shadow doesn't know about his powers we should be fine." I said

"Well, In the world he is from, there are other forms of temptations and he is a pretty self-reliant soul, it won't be easy for you to try and help him." Mist said doubtfully

"We have to try." Apple Jack said.

"Agreed." Mist said.

"So it's settled, in three days' time; The Elements of Harmony will go and bring Shadow back." Celestia said.

A/N: so ya, hope the twist is good enough.


	21. Earth

A/N: Ok, so let me just help everyone understand what's going on. Shadow has been sent back to Earth, he thinks the whole thing was a dream and thinks it is still Saturday(the day he left Earth) it's been two and a half weeks in Ponyvill though so that means it's been about two weeks since he's been gone. So, if you are ready for shit to get confusing, stay tuned.

"Damn, I must have got knocked out from getting dizzy that time, strange though, I've never been knocked out from it." I thought to myself as I got up.

"Wow. I've been out since 6:00am and its 9:00pm… I should probably get home before my parents start to worry." I thought as I picked up my guitar and started my hour hike back home.

"I think it's time to stop watching My Little Pony. That was a long and detailed dream." I thought as I remembered a small detail of the dream.

"I kind of wish I could remember more though, it seems like I was having fun." I thought

"Wow… I just realized I've been talking to myself a lot recently." I thought, and decided to stop and just walk.

The walk was peaceful, which was good because I knew I was going to get bitched at for being out so late.

When I got home, I noticed there were no lights on in the garage.

"Weird, mom and dad always leave a light on so I don't trip on something while I walk through the dark garage." I thought.

"Oh well, YOLO." I said as I walked up to the garage door.

I tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Really? Come on…" I said as I pulled a key out of my pocket and unlocked the door.

"The garage was practically empty, well empty of all my stuff.

"What the hell! Did they have a garage sell while I was out?" I asked myself

"Oh, well, not like I have time for that stuff anyways." I thought as I tried to open the door that led inside my house, which was also locked.

"What… They never lock this door when I'm out." I said getting pissed.

"Time for plan B" I said to myself.

Plan B was going through the window that led to my room.

"Why do I always leave the blinds down? I hope they didn't sell my Xbox." I said as I tried to get a glimpse of my room through my window before going in.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to find out." I said as I opened the window and when in feet first.

I fell pretty hard as I went through the window, I was expecting my bed to be there but it wasn't, nothing was in there but a bunch of packed boxes.

"What the hell?" I thought as I tried to piece things together.

"Wait a second, maybe they didn't sell my stuff, maybe they packed it all up, maybe we're moving?" I said trying to figure everything out.

"But that doesn't explain why the doors were locked." I said still trying to explain that.

"Well, only one way to find out." I said as I walked to my room door to open it.

I knew my parents were still up because I saw light coming from under my door, and I heard the TV on.

I walked through the small hallway and out into my living room to see my parents sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Forget something?" I said in an angry sarcastic tone.

My parents both turned around and were shocked to see me standing there, they were speechless, serves them right for locking their son out.

"Why did you lock me out?" I asked

My mom instantly sprang up and ran towards me crying and hugging me.

"Calm down, it's not that big of a deal." I said as she hugged me.

"Where were you?" my dad asked.

"Oh ya, sorry I'm late, I passed out for a couple of hours, but I'm only an hour late so I don't think I should be grounded." I said hoping he wouldn't ground me.

"An hour late? You were gone for two weeks." My dad said still shocked, then my mom spoke.

"We called the police when you didn't come home or answer your phone, they looked for you for a full week but after the week they said you were most likely dead." My mom said then busted into more tears.

"What? I must have been out more than 15 hours." I said

"What happened?" my dad asked curiously.

"I don't know, I was in the woods then I felt dizzy and passed out." I said

"Out by the old ruins?" my dad asked

"Ya." I said

"The police checked there and said you weren't there." My dad said.

"Well, obviously I was there." I said in a casual tone.

"Why are you so calm about this?" my mom asked still sobbing.

"Well, I'm up; I've been sleeping for apparently two weeks, so I guess I'm just refreshed." I said

"That doesn't even make sense." My dad said

"Well, let's not worry about what happens, I'm here now and that's all that matters." I said

"Your right." My dad said.

"So, where is all of my stuff?" I asked.

"Well… we sold it." My dad said.

"What?!" I asked.

"It's ok, we can buy whatever you want now, in fact, we're moving." My dad said with a big grin on his face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Well, three days ago we won the lottery" My dad said.

"What! That's awesome." I said.

"It's even better now that your back." My mom said

"So, does this mean I can get a car?" I asked with wide eyes

"Son, after missing for two weeks, you can have whatever you want." My dad said.

"Awesome!" I said

"Well, for tonight I guess I'll just sleep on the floor." I said as I started towards my room." You don't have too, you can sleep on the couch." My dad suggested.

"No, it's ok." I said then headed for my room.

Once I was in my room I heard my parents talking

"I can't believe he's back!" my mom said

"I know, first we win the lottery then we get our son back, this is a miracle." My dad said.

A few hours went by of my parents talking until I finally fell asleep.

Dream:

I was in my room, but there was some large cartoon pony in there too.

"Aw Caleb, how are you liking being back on earth?" The large red pony asked

"This is a trippy dream." I said in reply

"Well, that doesn't quite answer my question." He said with a grin

"Well, in my defense I never left Earth, I just fell asleep for two weeks." I said

"Yes, of course." The red Pony said.

"So, would you like to hear a secret?" the large pony said

"Why not." I said in reply

"I can teach you how to use magic." The pony said

"I bet you can." I said with a grin.

"Do you not believe me?" the pony said.

"No, I believe you. After all, I'm in a dream with a horse that has wings, a horn, and can talk." I said

"True, but just take this into mind, you have the power to things no other human can." He said then disappeared as I woke up.

"Well, that was a fun dream." I said as I slowly woke up to take on the day.

Today was the day that we were moving; a new house would be great to start my new life.

I would have a car, new school, new friends, new everything!" I said getting excited at the thought.

I got up, showered, and got ready for the day. Even though I was getting a new home, I still had school tomorrow so I had to help with the move and get new school supplies.

The day was long as I went around helping packing, and putting it in the truck, then I had to drive to the store and get new cloths, paper, pencils, ect.

The time finally arrived when I got to see my new home.

We drove about an hour away from our spot, we were in more country land now, we had about 200 acres of land and a large two story house with a 5 car garage. Inside the garage, with a big Red ribbon around it, was a dark red Camaro.

"You shouldn't have!" I yelled as I ran up to the Camaro and gave it a hug.

"That's not all." My dad said as he opened the second garage door reveling a dark blue rapture truck.

I almost cried when I saw it.

"It's so beautiful." I said as I just stared at it.

"Well, after thinking you were dead, it's the least we can do." My mom said.

"Wait till you see your room." My dad said.

We walked into the large white house, inside was a very modern styl, new appliances, hard wood floors, orange walls, ect. My dad covered my eyes as we walked up stairs.

When my dad uncovered my eyes he reviled a second story floor but he said it was all mine.

There was a bathroom, kitchen, family room with a large plasma screen TV with an Xbox and a PS3. There was a large bedroom, and best of all, a recording studio in my own house.

"Wow!" I said as I stared at all the things my parents bought.

"How did you manage to get all of this stuff in 24 hours?" I asked.

"Well, when you went to sleep, we made some calls and made it happen." My parents said.

"That's not even the best part." My mom said as she walked me to the back of the second story floor.

"What is it?" I asked excitedly

My mom walked me to a door that led directly out into my garage.

"You have the freedom of coming and going as you please, just as long as you tell us you're leaving." My mom said.

"Wow, Thanks, but that's so.." I said not sure of what to say.

"Uncharacteristic?" my dad asked.

"Yes, exactly." I said

"Well, we know that life is going to be different, we want you to make your own choices so this is out gift to you, trust." My dad said.

"Thanks!" I said

"No problem, well we're going to get some sleep, I suggest you doing the same, you have a new school to go to tomorrow." My dad said.

"You're right." I said.

My parents then left my floor and shut the door to the stairs and continued to their bedroom.

"Wow, I have my own little house up here, my parents even gave me a debt card." I said looking down at it.

"This is amazing." I said as I went into my room to get some sleep.

NEXT DAY:

I had another dream about some magical horse telling me about magic, it's kind of weird but I almost believe it.

I got up, took a shower and did my normal routine; I made my own breakfast on my own stove then cleaned up the mess and proceeded to my garage

"Great, first day at a new school and I might be late." I said as I rushed down to my garage.

"Hmmm… which to drive?" I said bragging to myself as I looked at my suggestions.

"Camaro." I said as I walked up to it and got inside.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy." I said as I turned on the vehicle.

"This is awesome but… something's missing I said.

"Oh, I know music and shades." I said as I put on my shads and hooked my iPod to my car's speakers and started to play the music.

watch?v=8hDuAsmDT9M

"There we go." I said as I pulled out of the drive way and headed down the dirt road to the high way.

"Let's see what this baby can do." I said as I accelerated and flew down the long dirt road.

Driving was awesome with this Camaro, especially when you're driving blasting awesome music out your car.

I dove for about 15 minutes until I saw the school come up.

"Well, looks like I'm not late after all." I said when I noticed I still had like 30min until school starts.

I pulled into the student parking lot and saw that everyone's eyes were on me.

"Wow, looks like people have noticed the new kid… just keep it cool and you'll be fine." I said trying to pep talk myself as I found a parking spot a few spaces down from a group of kids.

I turned off my and got out making sure I locked it and started to go towards the main office.

"Ok, just walk past this group and they won't mess with you." I thought as I was walking past the kids

"Hey, kid." I heard a male voice say and turned around to see who was talking to me.

"Ya?" I asked as I saw it was a guy leaning on the hood of a ford charger with a group around him.

"Are you new?" he asked

"Ya, is it that obvious?" I asked as I walked towards him trying to stay calm.

"Ya, but that's ok, it happens to everyone, what class are you in." he asked

"Oh, I'm a Jr." I said

"Oh, ya, so are we." He said motioning to his crew.

"We saw you pull up in that Camaro, is it new?" he asked.

"Well it's new to me, I don't know if it's a new car though." I said

"Oh, well it's a nice ride." He said.

"Thanks, I like your charger." I said eyeing it, it really was a nice ride especially since he jacked it up a bit.

"Thanks." He said.

"I'm Jeff, quarter back for the varsity football team." He said putting out a hand.

"I'm Caleb, new kid in school" I said reaching for his hand and shaking it.

"Wow, you got a firm grip Caleb, I like it." He said.

"Thanks, and who are your friends?" I asked seeing that there were three girls and two guys other than Jeff present.

"This is Chris; he is the Varsity's wrestling teams Captain." He said pointing to Chris who put up a hand to acknowledge me.

"This is Rick; Rick is the varsity Soccer captain.

"Hey" I said doing a small wave to say hey.

"These lovely ladies are our girlfriends." He said motioning to the girls.

"Hey" I said to them.

"So, do you play any sports?" he asked

"Well, I've never really tried out for a team but I play guitar." I said motioning to the guitar strapped to my back.

"Oh, well you should play us something." He said

"I would love too but I still have to get my schedule, maybe tomorrow?" I asked

"Sure thing Caleb, see you around." He said

"Ya." I said and continued on to the office.

"Wow, did I just become friends with the popular kids?" I asked myself kind of surprised.

I got my schedule and put it away and proceeded on to a waiting area for the last 5 minutes.

One hour earlier in Ponyville(Twilights POV):

"Ok, I'm ready to do the spell, is everypony here that is going?" Mist asked

"Let me check." I said

"Rarity?" I asked

"Here" She replied

"FlutterShy" I asked

"Here" She replied

"Rainbow Dash?" I asked

"Here" She replied

"Ok, I think everypony is here." Mist said getting slightly frustrated.

"OK" I said

"Now, before you go we must discuss some things." Mist said

"For one, Shadow's name is Caleb, he will not know you, you will need new names, you will have a human's body, and you will also act like a human. Do not let yourself fall for the temptations of a human, your bodys will react in new ways to new things so don't be surprised." Mist said

"Any questions?" he asked.

"What will our names be? Where will we stay? How will we find Shadow?" I asked

"You will decide your own names; we have created a temporary home with a human who knows of your world, the human created a show about your life's so the world knows a little about us, the human will not interfere with you though so don't worry about her and you will be going to his school, you will have classes with him and it is your job to try and get him to trust you. To make it easier, we have made each of your human bodies attractive; this will help get him to let you talk to him. Your magic won't work in that world but his will, don't rush into telling him about who you are because he will likely not believe you. Do you all understand?" Mist asked.

"Yes" we all answered.

"Good, I will send you in now, good luck." He said

A big flash happened and we were all on Earth in a house.

"Everybody ok?" I asked

"Ya" they all answer

"Ok good, we have an hour to figure out names and-

Was all I called say before everyone started to freak out over their new body's

"Where are my wings?!" Dash screamed

"What are these things on my chest?" Apple jack asked

"I don't know but their so big and soft!" Pinkie said

"Girls Focus, new bodies remember?" I yelled

"Oh ya." They said.

"Ok, so, we can easily tell each other apart, we still have some sort of mane on top of our heads that stayed the same color." I said

"Now, we need names." I said

"Rainbow, what do you want to be called? " I asked

"Dash." She replied

"That might be suitable." I said

"Pinkie how about you?" I asked

"Ashley!" she yelled.

"Ok, sounds fine." I said

"Rarity?" I asked

"Rachel." She said

"Ok, Apple Jack?" I asked

"AJ." She said

"That should work" I said

"Flutter Shy?" I asked

"Sierra." She said

"Ok and you can call me Jordan." I said

"Now, we need to get out stuff for school ready, Mist let me instructions for any possible thing we would need so if you have questions just ask, meet back here in 10." I said

"Ok." They all said

Present time(My POV):

The bell rang and I had to get to my first class.

"OK, I have Chemistry Honors first with a Mrs. Penelope in room 301." I said examining my schedule.

I walked into class and looked around; there were already a bunch of kids talking certain desks.

"Great, joining a new school isn't as glamorous as I thought it would have been, nobody knows me so now I need to try and meet new friends." I thought to myself as I walked to an empty desk.

"I'll make new friends over here alone." I decided and set my guitar down next to my desk and brought out the stuff I would need for the class.

The teacher then walked in with two other girls behind her. One had dark and light purple hair and the other had straight pink hair.

"Wow, some people have a weird taste of style." I thought to myself

"Ok class, we have three new students, not just new to the class but to the school so let's give a warm welcome them, would you three please come up to the front?" the teacher asked.

I got up and stood next to the two girls, they had different color hair but it still looked nice, the girls themselves were also pretty.

"This is Sierra, Jordan, and Caleb." She said pointing to each one of us in order.

"please say something about yourselves" the teacher said.

Sierra went first.

"Hi, I'm Sierra and I like animals." She said in a very small voice, I guess she is very shy because she looked so scared.

"Hi, I'm Jordan and I like to study." She said, the class looked at her like she was crazy but the teacher said,

"Well, that's a good thing to like." Then she looked at me expectantly.

"Hi, I'm Caleb and I play guitar." I said

"Well class there you have it, now you three can go sit in back corner were Caleb is already seated. Today we are doing a lab that is on page 236, copy the lab report and follow the directions." The teacher said, the girls and I walked to our seats and the class began to work.

"Hi Caleb, we're glad we're not the only new kids in this class." Jordan said with a warm smile.

"Ya, the feeling is mutual." I said smiling back at the pretty girl.

"Well, we should probably get started on this lab so we don't fail." I said and opened up the book.

"Ya, so what lunch do you have?" Jordan asked as she opened her book.

"Oh, I have second lunch, how about you?" I asked

"Same, you should sit with me and my friends." She said

"How many friends do you have on your first day?" I asked

"Well, it's all of our first day because we all moved here together and there are six of us in all." She said.

"Oh, sounds good to me, I don't want to sit alone anyways." I said

"I like your guitar." I heard the shy girl next to me say.

"Oh, thanks ugh…" I said trying to remember her name.

"Sierra." She said

"Oh, right, sorry Sierra." I said

"It's ok." She said in her small voice.

The class went on for 40 minutes of us just talking and doing our lab, both girls were nice and super pretty.

"Ok class, the bell will ring in 5 minutes so start packing up and since you were so good today you can just hang out for the last 5 minutes." The teacher said

"Cool." I said

"Can you play me a song?" Sierra asked me.

"Ya, that would be awesome." Jordan said

"Well I'm not really that good." I admitted

"Sure you are." Sierra said

At this point the rest of the crowd was talking me into it.

"Well, ok I guess but like I said I'm not really that good." I said as I picked up my guitar.

watch?v=UJbG7256ZLY

_Gonna put the the world away for a minute_

_Pretend I don't live in it_

_Sunshine gonna wash my blues away_

_Had sweet love but I lost it_

_She got too close so I fought her_

_Now I'm lost in the world trying to find me a better way_

_Wishing I was knee deep in the water somewhere_

_Got the blue sky breeze and it don't seem fair_

_Only worry in the world is the tide gonna reach my chair_

_Sunrise there's a fire in the sky_

_Never been so happy _

_Never felt so high_

_And I think I might have found me my own kind of paradise_

_Wrote a note said be back in a minute_

_Bought a boat and I sailed off in it_

_Don't think anybody gonna miss me anyway_

_Mind on a permanent vacation_

_The ocean is my only medication_

_Wishing my condition ain't ever gonna go away_

_Cause now im knee deep in the water somewhere_

_Got the blue sky breeze blowing wind through my hair_

_Only worry in the world is the tide gonna reach my chair_

_Sunrise there's a fire in the sky_

_Never been so happy _

_Never felt so high_

_And I think I might have found me my own kind of paradise_

_This champagne shore washing over me_

_It's a sweet sweet life living by the salty sea_

_One day you could be as lost as me_

_Change you're geography _

_Maybe you might be_

_Knee deep in the water somewhere_

_Got the blue sky breeze blowing wind through my hair_

_Only worry in the world is the tide gonna reach my chair_

_Sunrise there's a fire in the sky_

_Never been so happy _

_Never felt so high_

_And I think I might have found me my own kind of paradise_

_Come on in the water it's nice_

_Find yourself a little slice_

_Grab a backpack of lies _

_You never know until you try _

_When you lose yourself_

_You find the key to paradise_

The class applaud for the happy tune I played, some of the guys and girls where dancing with each other which made me laugh a bit.

"Thanks." I said then the bell rang and kids started to leave the class.

"Wow, that was awesome, our friend AJ loves country music so you should play some music during lunch." Jordan said as then started to walk out the class.

I couldn't help but check her out, it was like instincts to check a pretty girl out and she had a rockin ass.

"Great job Caleb, see you tomorrow." The teacher said.

"Thanks, and ok." I said and left the class.

My next class was Algebra 2 in room 105 with Mr. Murrel.

"Were in gods earth is the 100 building?" I asked my self

I asked a random girl if she knew

"Hey, could you help me? I'm new and I need to find the 100 building."

She told me it was behind the 300 building.

"Thanks." I said

"No problem." She said then we went our separate ways.

When I got to the second class of the day, I walked to an empty desk in the corner and started to unpack.

Kids soon began to pile in including a girl with a rainbow hair dew.

"Wow, another cute girl with a weird hair dew." I thought to myself.

"Ok class, we have two new students to our school so let's do a quick introduction then get busy." He said

"Will Caleb and Dash please come up?" he asked

I walked up and saw familiar faces wave so I waved back.

"Tell us about your self's." The teacher demanded.

"My name is Dash, I'm an athlete, I like to go in fast." She said then sat down.

"My name is Caleb, I play guitar." I said, some kids who were in the last class said I was good and cheered a little.

"Ok, well you two can sit together since you're both new." The teacher said, and I guess it did make sense to put two kids who haven't been in the class together so they can both figure it out, and I wasn't going to complain because she was pretty hot.

"Hey Caleb." She said as she sat down next to me.

"Hey Dash, nice meeting you." I said.

"Ya, so have you met a lot of friends so far on your first day?" she asked.

"Well, I met two other girls that were both new as well, they also had dyed hair." I said

"Oh ya? What were their names?" she asked.

"Sierra and Jordan." I said.

"Oh, ya those are my friends." She said

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you at lunch then." I said

"Oh, ok, sounds good." She said

The class finally ended, it seemed like it took forever for the bell to ring.

"See you Shadow." Dash said.

"Shadow?" I asked

"Oh, sorry I meant Caleb." She said with a blush and quickly left.

"Well that was weird." I said to myself and headed to my next class."

My next two classes where electives so I was set until lunch.

I was heading to Art class in room 409 with Mr. Hunter

I walked in the class and saw a lot of people already there seats, I walked up to a girl who also had purple hair, hers was swirly though, and asked if I could sit down.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked

"No, not at all my dear." She said in a rich persons voice.

"Thanks." I said and sat down.

"I like your guitar." She said.

"Thanks." I said again then the teacher walked in.

"Hello class, we have two new student's, I'm sure by now they're sick of hearing this but it's school policy to introduce new students to the school so come on up Caleb and Rachel." The teacher said

We both walked up together, this girl was beautiful in every way you look at her.

"Hi, I'm Rachel and I design cloths" she said

"Hi, I'm Caleb and I play guitar." I said

"Thanks kids, you can sit down now." The teacher said.

"That's pretty cool that you design cloths." I said to her as we sat down.

"Thanks, it's pretty cool that you play the guitar." She said.

"Well, it helps with my game." I said jokingly.

"Game? You know what game is?" she asked a bit shocked

"Ya." I said

"So I assume you know what picking a girl up is too right?" she asked.

"Well ya." I said.

"Hmm, well that's good." She said.

"This is a random question but do you know a Dash, Sierra, and Jordan?" I asked.

"Why yes I do, those are my best friends." She said.

"Well, they're pretty nice and they invited me to sit with y'all during lunch." I said.

"Oh, well isn't that lovely?" she asked.

"Well I can see you know a thing or two about being lovely." I said which made her blush.

"Thanks" she said.

"No problem, now are you still shocked that I know what game is?" I asked jokingly.

She just laughed.

The class seemed to go by pretty fast, but that's probably because I was flirting the whole time with a pretty girl.

My next class was Ag. In room 505 with Mr. Leman.

I walked into a large room that had all sorts of equipment in it, as usual; everyone was in their own groups talking while I went and sat alone.

I was sitting in class for a minute when the prettiest little thing walked in.

She was tan with blonde hair that was braided with a cow girl hat on top.

"Howdy y'all, is this the Ag. Class?" she asked with a sexy country accent.

"Yes ma'am." Said the Ag. Teacher.

I assume you must be AJ?" he asked.

"Yes sir." She said. She was wearing a plaid button up shirt with really short jean shorts on, she had nice tan legs and big green eyes, her eyes weren't the only thing that where big though.

"Well, there's one, where's the other new student?" he asked.

"Here sir" I said in a bit of a country accent. The accent comes out when I'm near other southern folk or on random occasions.

"You must be Caleb then." He said

"Eeyup." I said in the country accent

"Well, you two can sit together while we get started, after a few days you will be caught up to speed." He said and began to teach his class.

"Howdy there partner." She said as she walked up and put a hand out.

"Howdy ma'am." I said as I reached for her hand, she had a very strong grip.

"I like your guitar." She said while looking down at it.

"I like your face: I said jokingly

"Why thank ya partner." She said and sat down next to me.

"So, Caleb what lunch do you have?" um, second." I said trying to stay focused on keeping my eyes up.

"Well, that's just dandy, I also have second lunch, you should sit with me and my friends." She said.

"Well, actually your friends already invited me to sit with them; in fact, I've met all of you except one." I said focusing all of my will to keep eyes matched with hers.

"Wow, small school eh?" she said

"Yup…" I said

"You all rite there Caleb?" she asked.

"Huh? What? Ugh ya I'm fine." I said

"Ok." She said

The class was a long and painful class trying to keep my eyes from wandering to places where they weren't welcome but it finally ended and I late her het up first and lead the way to the lunch area.

All I could think of was that song Honky Tonk Badonkadonk by Trace Adkins

Every guy was starin while we walked by, I couldn't help but pull my guitar out and start to play this.

watch?v=vNVguvNE7qc

She heard the song and couldn't resist dancing to the rhythm as we walked through the halls.

_Turn it up some_

_Alright boys, this is her favorite song_

_You know that right_

_So, if we play it good and loud_

_She might get up and dance again_

_Ooh, she put her beer down_

_Here she comes_

_Here she comes_

_Left left left right left_

_Whoo_

_]Husslers shootin' eightball_

_Throwin' darts at the wall_

_Feelin' damn near 10 ft. tall_

_Here she comes, Lord help us all_

_Ol' T.W.'s girlfriend done slapped him outta his chair_

_Poor ole boy, it ain't his fault_

_It's so hard not to stare_

_At that honky tonk badonkadonk_

_Keepin' perfect rhythm_

_Make ya wanna swing along_

_Got it goin' on_

_Like Donkey Kong_

_And whoo-wee_

_Shut my mouth, slap your grandma_

_There outta be a law_

_Get the Sheriff on the phone_

_Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on_

_That honky tonk badonkadonk_

_(Aww son) _

_Now Honey, you can't blame her_

_For what her mama gave her_

_It ain't right to hate her_

_For workin' that money-maker(every guy yelled)_

_Band shuts down at two_

_But we're hangin' out till three_

_We hate to see her go_

_But love to watch her leave_

_With that honky tonk badonkadonk_

_Keepin' perfect rhythm_

_Make ya wanna swing along_

_Got it goin' on_

_Like Donkey Kong_

_And whoo-wee_

_Shut my mouth, slap your grandma_

_There outta be a law_

_Get the Sheriff on the phone_

_Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on_

_With that honky tonk badonkadonk_

_(Ooh, that's what I'm talkin' bout right there, honey)_

_We don't care bout the drinkin'_

_Barely listen to the band_

_Our hands, they start a shakin'_

_When she gets the urge to dance_

_Drivin' everybody crazy_

_You think you fell in love_

_Boys, you better keep your distance_

_You can look but you can't touch_

_That honkey tonk badonkadonk_

_Keepin' perfect rhythm_

_Make ya wanna swing along_

_Got it goin' on_

_Like Donkey Kong_

_And whoo-wee_

_Shut my mouth, slap your grandma_

_There outta be a law_

_Get the Sheriff on the phone_

_Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on_

_That honky tonk badonkadonk_

_That honky tonk badonkadonk_

_Yeah, that honky tonk badonkadonk_

_(That's it, right there boys, that's why we do what we do_

_It ain't for the money, it ain't for the glory, it ain't for the free whiskey_

_It's for the badonkadonk)_

Kids were soon following and more girls joined in with AJ as we walked through the halls.

It was probably the best moment in my life.

"Wow, you sure can play that guitar." AJ said

"There's some things you are gifted in as well." I said as I did a pretend check out.

She just laughed and walked up to her friends, the crowd then disbursed.

"Hey Caleb." They greeted.

"Hey" I said back to them.

"What's your next class?" they asked.

"I don't have any more classes; I finished all of my required classes so I can leave now." I said.

"Really? So did we but we have to stay until the busses pick us up." Jordan said

"Well, I could give you a ride home." I offered.

"Our Parent's aren't home yet and we don't have a key into our house." Jordan said.

"Well, I guess you girls could hang at my house until your parents get home then I could drive you home." I suggested

"Sounds good to me, I'm in." Dash said

"This place is so boring." She said

"Ok, well anyone else?" I asked

They all agreed. So we went to the office to sign out.

"Where is your car at?" said the girl I haven't met yet.

"It's closer to the back, I'm Caleb, by the way." I said

"Oh, I'm Ashley." She said

"Nice meeting you." I said

"Is your car fast?" Dash asked.

"Well, it's a Camaro so ya." I said.

"Awesome!" she said

You might have to bunch up a little; it's not exactly big enough for everyone." I said

"Shot gun!" Dash yelled.

"Looks like you 5 will have to try to all fit in the back." I said.

"We'll just sit in each other laps." AJ said.

"Anyone else wana drive?" I said jokingly, they all laughed.

"Mind if I turn on the radio?" I asked

"Turn up some music!" AJ yelled

I turned up some country music and we pulled out of the school

watch?v=OvyTY_oYR_c&feature=endscreen&NR=1

We drove on the high way until we got to my dirt road leading to my house.

"Hey Dash?" I said

"Ya?" she asked.

"Is this fast enough?" I asked as I switched gears and floored it.

"Yes!" she screamed as we tore down that dirt road.

"Yehaw!" AJ yelled as we reached high speeds.

I started to slow down as I saw my house approach.

I was now at normal speeds slowing down as I stopped at my garage and waited for it to open.

My dad came outside with hi white T-shirt, cowboy hat, and camo pants and waited for me to get out of the car.

He couldn't see in the car because the tinting was so dark but when he saw me and six hot girls get out of the car I thought he was going to fall over. I pictured him seeing it in slow motion as each girl came out one at a time.

"Hey dad, I brought some friends home, we'll be upstairs." I said

"Ok" was all he could say he was so shocked from all the pretty girls.

The best part was when AJ walked up to him and said

"I like your hat cowboy."

I thought he was going to fall over.

I took the girls through the garage to the upstairs door so we could get to my floor.

"Wow, is this all yours?" Ashley asked as she looked around the floor.

"Yup, even the recording studio." I said

"Wow, you have a lot of guitars." Rachel said.

"Yup, there new but… for some reason, I feel closer to this old Johnson guitar then any of the nicer ones." I said

"Maybe you've been through a lot with that one." Sierra said

"Maybe." I said

"Was that your truck?" AJ asked.

"Yes ma'am." I said in that southern accent, they all laughed a little and I just blushed.

"It's so pretty." She said

"Thanks, I just got it." I said.

"Awsoem, I'd love to ride in it with you." She said.

"I'd love to let you ride it." I said not thinking about how it sounded and quickly tried to fix what I said.

"I mean in the truck, let you ride in the truck" I said.

"Oh, okay." She said with a grin, they all giggled again at my mistake.

We hung out for several hours until it was time for me to take them home.

"Ready to go girls?" I asked as I grabbed my camo cap and my keys to the truck.

"Ya, same time tomorrow?" Jordan asked

"You bet." I said

We all hoped in my truck and headed off to their house which took me some time to find.

"See you girls tomorrow." I said waving to them as they all got out the truck

"Bye!" they all said and waved, then turned around to head inside their home.

I finally hated to see them go, but I loved to watch them leave.

I drove home that night thinking about how awesome my first day was.

"Wow, this new life is pretty awesome." I said as I drove into the dirt road and drove to my home to retire for the night.

A/N: Hoped you liked the chapter. Don't forget to review.


	22. Remembering

A/N: So, it seems to me that Shadow (Caleb) has it too easy, let's just see what Darkblood thinks about that in this chapter, and expect some action. Also, sorry for not posting much, the holidays are busy so ya… here we go!

I woke up early for school, in a surprisingly good mood.

"Today feels like it's going to be awesome, especially since I have six beautiful friends." I said to myself as I got out of my bed and walked to my shower.

Before I could open the bathroom door, I felt the dizzy feeling that I haven't had since I woke up from being knocked out for two weeks.

"I thought I was over this." I said to myself as I braced my body against the wall so I wouldn't fall.

"It's time you try to use your magic Caleb, I'm tired of being ignored In your dreams." The voice said.

"Wow that voice sounds a lot like the red horse's voice in my dreams." I thought to myself

"Of course it's me you fool!" the voice said slightly frustrated.

"Am I going crazy?" I asked out loud, hoping no one would answer.

"No, you just don't remember me, that's ok though, I'm a friend…" the voice said trailing off.

"Look… ugh… horse? I'm not magical and I'm not going to continue this conversation with a make believe voice." I said then just ignored him.

"Well, if you won't try using magic on your own, I'm going to have to force you to use magic." The voice said.

I was trying to ignore him but I couldn't help but say, "Good luck with that."

"Don't worry. I don't need luck." The voice said, then he was quite for a while and my dizzy feeling stopped.

"Well, I guess I'm going crazy…" I said a bit awkwardly to myself.

I finished getting ready and went down to my garage.

"Today is a truck day." I said to myself as I proceeded into my truck.

I drove to school and parked in the same spot I did yesterday and noticed the jocks and their girlfriends surrounding some freshmen's that must have accidentally wandered into our parking lot.

"Hmm, I guess they're helping the freshmen find their way through the school." I said as I grabbed my guitar and exited my vehicle.

I walked up behind the group and listened to what they said, they didn't know I was there but that was ok.

"Look what we have here." Jeff said motioning to the underclassmen, "Looks like some freshmen nerds got lost and stumbled onto our turf." He said laughing a little.

"What should we do about it?" Jeff's girlfriend asked.

"Well, we should probably teach them not to do that again, let's get em boys!" Jeff said as he and his two friends pushed them to the ground and began to wail on them.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screamed as I ran into the center and pulled the three large jocks off the freshmen who were yelling in pain.

"Were just showing these freshmen that this parking lot is our turf, what are you doing?" he asked a little angrily.

"Pulling you off of these poor freshmen." I said matching his anger.

"I thought you were cool Caleb, but I guess I was wrong." Jeff said walking up getting in my face.

He was about as tall as I was but more built then me.

"Ya, well the feeling is mutual." I said looking into his eyes.

"As he got closer I noticed his friends did the same, there was then a large circle of kids forming around us.

"Shit... I know where this is going." I thought to myself.

"So, what are we going to do about this?" Jeff asked pointing at me looking at me while looking at his friends.

"Well, we can't let some nerd in our turf." Chris said

"Ya, let's make him not want to come back." Rick said with an evil looking smile.

"Well, let's see what this kid can do" he said as he walked towards me.

watch?v=qVCFV7jT9ho

Everything began to slow down around me. I looked around and saw that everyone was moving slow except me.

"What the hell?" I thought to myself.

"So, Caleb, do you believe me now? A voice said, it sounded like the voice from earlier.

"You did this?" I asked

"No, you slowed everything down… I just put you in the right situation." The voice said.

"So… you said you were a friend? What do I have to do?" I asked feeling that I could trust this entity.

"Well, just unleash your anger and everything will come naturally." The voice said.

"Ok… I hope you're right otherwise I'm going to get messed up in this fight." I said to the voice.

"Don't worry, you can trust me." The voice said and faded off.

"Well Caleb… time to face these guys… I hope the voice was right." I said to myself as I concentrated on letting my anger out.

I felt a cold presence in me, not the uncomfortable kind of cold but the kind you get when you jump in a cold pool at first, like a shock of energy filling my veins. I felt stronger, faster, and even more confident.

Time began to restore to its normal state and I began to lock on to my targets.

"Get him!" Jeff yelled as he lunged at me with a closed fist.

Instinctively I dodged to my right avoiding the punch then quickly turning around to meet Chris who was moving to grapple me.

"Chris is a varsity wrestler so I can't let him grab me, but there's no time to dodge." I thought processing all my moves.

This seemed to me like all of this thinking was taking a long time but in reality it only took a couple of seconds.

Chris then pounced at me trying to grab me. Unfortunately he managed to get a grip and quickly put me into a head lock as rick and Jeff were walking up to us.

"Hold on to him Chris." Jeff said as he walked up and put his fist up in a fighting stance.

"As soon as he throws that punch I'm going to drop my weight and luge forward causing Chris to flip over me onto Jeff… I hope he lets go of me or I might be in some trouble myself.

Chris then threw his right fist at me and I quickly dropped my weight and lunged forward, since the move was so sudden, it threw Chris off which made him lose his grip of me and he went flying forward into Jeff.

"Great, now I just need to take out rick." I thought to myself as I saw him approach me.

"Rick is a soccer player so he is probably much faster than the other two; he will probably be able to dodge any attack I make so I should just wait for him to attack first and then I'll counter his attack." I thought to myself as he charged me with his fists up. I was right, he was much faster… but I was ready for it.

He ran up and threw his right fist at me. I quickly threw my left arm up and stooped his right hook punch then focused all my strength into my right fist and jabbed him straight in his diaphragm.

I must have hit him harder than I thought because he actually flew 2 feet back then fumbled on the ground a little.

I was thrown off by the power that I just unleashed on to the soccer player that I forgot about the other two jocks who came up behind me and tackled me…

"Now we got you, you little bastard." Jeff yelled punching my sides while Chris did the same.

The punches, to my surprise, did no real damage to me, in fact, I didn't even feel them.

The circle around us cheered for them and I heard six female voices yelling for me to get up, those voices belonged to my new friends and then I felt a new kind of power fill me. Instead of the rush of the cold hatred and anger I had from the bullies, I had a warm sensation fill my body.

As the feeling spreaded throughout my body I felt myself getting up even though I had to large jocks on me. I then threw them both off me with such a force that they flew much father then rick had.

None of the bullies could get up, in fact, Chris and Jeff both suffered from broken ribs. I didn't know how I knew that but I just did.

The crowd cheered then some people walked up to me and said things like "How did you do that?" or "That was awesome!" then then they disbursed as the bell rang.

"Are you ok?" Jordan asked as she and her five friends ran over to me.

"Ya… just… that was weird." I said not wanting to talk much more about it.

"Ok, well we should get to class." She said as she, Sierra, and I walked to class.

The day was annoying from people walking up to me congratulating me on my victory and thanking me for beating up the bullies.

Finally lunch came, this meant me and my friends could go hang out my house for the remainder of the day.

"Hey guys." I said as I walked up to the spot where we met up yesterday.

"Hey Caleb" they said back as I walked up to them.

"I'm gona head back to my house, anyone wanna come?" I asked.

"They all said yes so we walked to the front office to sign out.

On the way up there I saw the three bullies I beat up and an ambulance picking them up.

"Whoa… I really messed them up." I said looking at the ambulance.

"You were defending yourself and the underclassmen." Jordan said trying to make me feel better.

"Ya but… how could I even do that?" I asked still in disbelief.

"I don't know." Jordan lied

We all signed out and walked into the parking lot to get to my truck.

As we walked by the ambulance I felt something inside of me feel different, I felt some kind of power go through me but It was a new kind of power I couldn't even describe the feeling but whatever it was, it helped me hear what the doctors were saying.

"Two of the boys suffer from broken ribs and are both badly bruised." One of the doctors said.

"And the other?" the other doctor asked.

"He is knocked out and is having troubles breathing." The first doctor replied.

"I was right." I thought to myself.

We all got into the car and I drove us back to my house.

My parents weren't home but it didn't matter because I had my own floor to go up to.

I parked my truck and let the girls out, they all went up to my floor but I stopped Jordan and began to talk to her.

"Wait." I said to Jordan and grabbed her arm to stop her from going up stairs.

"What is it?" she asked a little concerned.

"When we get a chance, I need to talk to you alone." I said.

"Ok." She said still with concerned look.

We both walked up to my floor and everyone got conformable.

I saw a note on my fridge so I walked up and read it.

"_Dear Caleb, we are going to be out of town for a week but we know you can take care of yourself. _Love_, Mom and Dad."_

"What's that?" Ashley asked.

"It's a note from my parents; they are going to be gone for the week." I answered.

"So you're going to be home alone for a whole week?" AJ asked.

"Yup." I said.

"Won't you be lonely at night?" Rachel asked

"Eh, I guess." I said

"Do you want us to stay with you?" Jordan asked.

"Really?" I asked.

"Sure, it will be fun?" Ashley said.

"Ugh… ok." I said still confused that they wanted to spend the night with me.

"Well, I only have three rooms, mine and two guest rooms, Each bed is a king size so you should be able to fit two in a bed so there's enough for everyone but one of you will have to stay in my room." I said

"I will." AJ, Dash, And Jordan all said at the same time.

"Um… I'll let you guys figure it out." I said

"Well, either way it will be a cute girl in my room so I don't care." I thought to myself.

Somewhere far away (DarkBlood's POV):

"With those darn girls there I will never get to correctly corrupt him… I gave him the money, then I tried to give him the jock friends but that back fired… what am I going to do?" I thought to myself.

"Hmm, well, since they're in human female body's, they will have the same urges and desires of all teenage females… maybe I can use that to my advantage and corrupt them all!" I thought

"I'm such a genius." I said parsing myself."

"Well, looks like there's going to be a bad hurricane in Florida so they won't be leaving that house for several days." I said.

Twilight's POV:

"It seems Shadow has figured out his powers, I wonder what he wants to talk about with just the two of us?" I asked myself.

"Ever since we left PonyVille, all I wanted was to be with him but now I feel something else but I'm not quite sure what it is yet… I know the other girls like him too but there's something about him… I just don't know." I thought, trying to figure out how I felt.

"So, who's going to be the one who shares a room with Caleb?" Dash asked.

"I think I should, I mean he did work for me after all." AJ said

"Well I taught him how to fly" Dash said

"Well I let him stay at my house when he first arrived, I mean he practically lived with me." I said

"Well I taught him how to have game." Rarity said.

"I showed him how to have a good time." Pinkie said.

"Well he taught me not to be so shy." Flutter Shy said.

"Well… I guess we draw straws." I said

"Deal." They all agreed.

"Ok here we go." I said holding up the straws.

We all picked and Flutter Shy had the shortest straw.

"Looks like Flutter Shy gets to stay in his room the first night." I said.

"Go and tell Caleb." I said.

"Ya… there are a lot of things you should tell me…" he said as he walked in the room.

A few minutes earlier (My POV):

"We'll go discuss who gets to stay in your room for the first night." Jordan said as she and the other girls walked into my studio which is sound proofed.

"Damn… I wish I could hear what they are saying." I said.

Then I felt the same power from earlier when I heard the doctors talking.

I could suddenly hear them perfectly fine even though they were in my sound proof studio.

"So, who's going to be the one who shares a room with Caleb?" Dash asked.

"I think I should, I mean he did work for me after all." AJ said

"What? I never worked for her." I thought to myself

"Well I taught him how to fly" Dash said

"Fly? What the hell is she talking about?" I thought to myself

"Well I let him stay at my house when he first arrived; I mean he practically lived with me." Jordan said.

"Wait… what does she mean when I first _arrived_?" I asked my self

"Well I taught him how to have game." Rachel said.

"Please, I always had game." I said to myself

"I showed him how to have a good time." Ashley said.

"I only knew them for a day what are they talking about?" I asked myself.

"Well he taught me not to be so shy." Sierra said.

"Again… I only knew you for a day." I said to myself

"Well… I guess we draw straws." Jordan said

"Deal." They all agreed.

"Ok here we go." She said holding up the straws.

"Looks like Flutter Shy gets to stay in his room the first night." Jordan said.

"Wait… did she just say _Flutter Shy_?" I asked myself.

"Go and tell Caleb." Jordan said

I walked up to the room and opened the door and said.

"Ya… there are a lot of things you should tell me…" I said as I walked in the room.

Present time (My POV):

watch?v=poeoAH0rUCU

"What are you talking about Caleb?" Jordan asked slightly nervous.

"I heard everything." I said not falling for the innocent act.

"How could you hear us, we're in a sound poof room." She said trying to change the topic.

"It doesn't matter how I heard you, now somebody better start talking." I said getting angry

"What do you want to know?" Jordan asked.

"For starters, why did you call sierra Flutter Shy? That's a cartoon characters name." I said

"Ugh… it's a nick name we gave her because she acts so shy." Jordan lied.

"Ok, but what did AJ mean by I used to work for her? What did Dash mean by she taught me how to fly? And most of all, what did you mean by when I first arrived?!" I yelled as it all became more confusing than before once I said it out loud.

"Well… um… you see…" Was all Jordan could say.

"I want the truth now!" I yelled.

"Ok… but it's a pretty crazy story." Jordan said.

"I don't care, talk!" I demanded.

"Well, it started about 2 weeks ago." Jordan said, she filled me in on the whole story from when I first woke up in Equstria all the way to when they got to my house yesterday.

"So you're telling me I'm some special element barer that has to choose from two paths? You're saying I went to a fictional land and you are all the six stars from a kids cartoon? You're telling me I'm supposed to stop some kind of ancient evil?!" I yelled not wanting to hear anymore lies.

"It's true!" Dash yelled.

"Ya … maybe you all should leave." I said angrily.

"Will you at least drive us home?" AJ asked.

"Ya sure, but after that I don't want to see any of you again." I said still angry.

At this point some of the girls were sobbing a little, but to be honest, I didn't care. They played as a fool thinking I would fall for some lame ass joke.

"Let's go." I said as we started towards my door, but before we could open it a loud thunder was herd and it began to rain extremely hard.

"Looks like we're not going anywhere tonight." I said as I put my keys back down qnd flopped back down into my couch.

"Look, we didn't mean to scare you, but it's the truth." Dash said as she sat next to me. The others were still sobbing so I guess Dash was the stronger of the bunch.

"Look, I don't want to hear it. Do you know how crazy it sounds that I was a pony and I could fly?" I asked.

"Well, it does sound weird but we all were, in fact, in our world you were quit the stud." She said looking at me

"Well, I have been known to charm the ladies, but still, there's no proof. For all I know, you could all be pulling a joke on me.

"What if we can prove it?" Dash asked getting excited.

"Then I'll believe you." I said doubtfully

"one sec." She said and ran to the other girls.

The talked for a few seconds then all rushed over to the couch next to me.

"Ok, so we are going to try and bring your memories back." Jordan said a little more happy then sad.

"Ok, how do you plan on doing that." I asked curiously but still doubtful.

"Easy, we will each get some time alone with you and try to bring back your memories by talking about things we did." Jordan said.

"Ok, I guess it's worth a shot, who's first?" I asked

"FlutterShy, or sierra." Jordan said. "She was the last one with you." She finished.

"Ok, let's go into my room." I said and led the way into my room.

"Ok." She said following me.

We walked in, I shut the door, and we sat on my bed.

I started by saying, "So, what do you have to say?" I asked.

"Well, you stayed in my cottage after you went crazy with power, then my pet bunny hit you with a frying pan and sent you back into the hospital." She said.

"… That sounds ridicules, is there anything else you can tell me?" I asked.

"Well, you were really nice to me, you even sang a song to me because I was talking bad about myself and you asked me to sing you a song." She said.

"Wow… doesn't ring a bell." I said.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Not really, you didn't stay long with me because you got sent back here." She said.

"Ok…" I said

We sat there for a few awkward minutes then she spoke, which made things more awkward.

"You flirted with me a lot in our world…" she said quietly

"Ok, well I think it's time for the next contestant." I said blushing a little.

"sorry I couldn't help." She said quietly and walked back out and sent the next girl in.

It was Rachel, who was still pretty as could be as she walked in. Too bad I was mad at her because it would be awesome to get her in my room alone for other occasions… but I was mad at her so I would have to wait to try and drop a move.

"Hello dear." She said as she walked in.

"So, just for giggles, who are you supposed to be?" I asked

"I AM Rarity." She said emphasizing on the "Am" part.

"Ok, so tell me something about us then." I said ready to hear something outrages as before.

"Well, You stayed at my house for one night, I made you breakfast, um, I took you clubbing with me for your first time and I showed you how to have game." She said. "Also, you played at the show with the other celebrities, and one of them had a thing for you… but pretty much all the girls had a thing o you from our world." She said

I couldn't help but flirt a little with the gorges girl that sat in front of me so I said,

"Even you?"

"Well, a girl can't give all of her secrets away, but we did kiss." She said.

"Wait, I kissed a pony?" I asked feeling a little embarrassed.

"Well, you were a pony and just like we have hormones of a human it was like wise for you in the transaction." She said

"So since I was in a horse body I like the appearance of a horse?" I said still not wanting to believe it.

"Yup, and I have to say, in that form you were attractive and it is likewise in this form." She said.

"Well, I can say you look good yourself, in fact, all of you girls do." I said.

"Well, thank you, but Twilight said that we should reenact our experiences with you to help bring your memory back, so maybe we should kiss again?" She asked.

"I don't know…" I said. Don't get me wrong, she was extremely hot with a good figure and some nice curves, but I knew I would feel weird if I kissed her."

"Are you sure we kissed?" I asked

"Believe me, your kiss would be hard to forget." She said.

"It's just, it's not something I would do on a normal basis." I said.

"Well, when you kissed me, you weren't quiet yourself, you were using some dark magic and enchanted yourself." She said.

"Well, that can't be good" I said.

"Well, you were quite the charmer when you did it." She said.

"Ya…" I said trailing off.

"So, let's just see if it brings a memory back." She said and leaned in for a kiss.

"Oh jeez… i hope I don't regret this later." I thought to myself and leaned into the kiss.

"When our lips touched, I felt a cold jolt of electricity spark through my body, I felt confident like earlier in the fight. The kiss felt so good that I pulled her in closer until she was on top of me.

I knew where I wanted this to go but there was still something on my mind that didn't want this to happen. "Whoa, you're eyes just turned to like an amber color." Rachel said.

"Well, that's not the only trick I can do." I said as we made out some more.

"We then rolled to where I was on top of her, that's when I felt like everything I was doing was wrong, as much as I wanted to stop I couldn't.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rachel asked.

"I mean after all, this isn't like you." She said.

Just then I saw a flash, I had a memory of me in a bed, it was like I was in a hospital room and there was another larger figure talking to me, She said.

"You are using dark magic, it isn't you."

I remembered that moment. It was the moment when Luna was telling me about dark magic and good magic, that's when I broke the dark enchantment.

Rachel was beginning to take off her dress but before she could I said.

"Wait, I remember something." I said and got off of on top of her.

"Really?" she said.

"Yes, it was when I broke the dark enchantment that Dark blood tricked me into casting on myself." I said.

"Oh, so… it wasn't from the time we just spent with each other?" she asked a little embarrassed

"No, and I'm sure what might have just happened would have been great, but I'm afraid that if I did that, I would fall back into the dark enchantment." I said,

"You're right… sorry." She said.

"No, it's ok… so when I was in your world… did I have any kind of relationship with any of you?" I asked a little embarrassed myself.

"It's hard to say, you spent time with all of us, and to be honest, we all have some kind of a feeling for you." She said.

"Well, that's kind of weird." I said.

"Ya… you won't tell any of them about this right?" She asked a little worried.

"Of course not, and hey, maybe once I can control my power, we might be able to do something like this." I said

"Well, I will be looking forward to that." She said and walked out the room.

"Why did you say that?" I asked myself, "That was just stupid." I said to myself.

I then walked outside to the main room where the rest of the girls were sitting.

"That was a long time, did you get any progress?" Jordan asked.

"Yes… I believe you now." I said

"Really! So do you remember everything?" She asked.

"No, in fact, I only remember one little thing, which was when I broke the dark enchantment on myself but that's all I need to remember." I said.

"So, you don't remember any of the good time you spent with us, or all the fun you had with us?" Jordan asked a little sad.

"No, but that's not what's important right now, Darkblood has been contacting me, I have a feeling he was the reason I fought those bullies and he's the reason i used magic, This storm is probably his work trying to stop us from going somewhere… whatever is going on with this storm, me being sent back to earth, and him trying to get me to use dark magic, can't be good. I need to find out what he wants from me so it's better if I stay here for a while, but I can send you all back to Ponyville if you want." I said.

"No way, we're in it with you so we're staying, besides, we can't lose you again." Twilight said.

"Ok, well let's just get some things straight. First, if things get dangerous you leave me, I don't want anyone to get hurt. Second, it's important for you all to remain under the radar. And third, don't trust anyone outside of this group." I said.

"Ok" they all agreed.

"Now, I'm going to try and contact Mist and see how Ponyvill is doing, everyone else get conformable because I have a feeling that this storm has just began and we may be stuck here for a while." I said and headed off into my recording studio so no one could interrupt my concentration.

I concentrated on Mist's face and tried to imagine I was next to him. Soon, everything around me turned white until I was in a completely white area where I was basically just floating.

"I see you have found out about who you are." Mist said

"Kind of, I only remember who you and Darkblood are that's about it." I said

"Well, that's all you need to know for now." He said.

"I wanted to know how Ponyvill is doing." I said.

"It's doing fine, but mow that Darkblood knows you remember things he is sure to do something to force you to use your magic." Mist said.

"Well can't I just use good magic?" I asked

"That magic is much harder to access; dark magic is easier because it is easier to corrupt things then to purify things." He said.

"I see." I said.

"Well just keep an eye on things for me ok?" I asked.

"Ok, and make sure you keep an eye on the elements of harmony, they will be a vital part of your destiny and it is best to keep them at your side if possible." He said.

"I think I have already found that out." I said.

Then the room began to go back to normal and I soon walked out of my studio and found that most the girls were asleep in their rooms so I decided to go into mine and see if Fluttershy was already asleep.

She was in there asleep but there was room for me on the bed so I carefully got in the bed and carefully slipped the blanket over us and we slept.

A/N: Sorry that it took so long, as I said before, holiday seasons are busy. So don't forget to review. Thanks

-Bro-Pony


	23. The loss

A/N: hope y'all are still getting sucked in, if not let me no so I can make it better.

I woke up in the middle of the night because I couldn't sleep.

"Something doesn't quite fit." I thought to myself

I looked over to Flutter Shy and saw she was still asleep; I then carefully got out of the bed, being sure not to wake her. I walked to my window to see it was still raining hard and decided to go to the one place I could think alone.

I walked into my studio while I thought. "I understand that there's dark magic and good magic but, what about the other feeling I had? Was it like in between? Is there even such a thing of in between magic? Maybe I should have told Mist." I thought as I walked into the studio.

"What do I do?" I asked myself

"Should I give up my human life to protect some other world?" I asked myself.

"Ever since I woke up I haven't felt the same any ways, even before I met these girls. My senses feel like they were heightened, my reflexes are far beyond human and so is my strength apparently." I said.

"I wonder what else I can do?" I asked myself.

"I want to own my potential but I can't enchant myself like that again… or can I?"

"I know it will be wrong, but what if I can learn to control it?" I asked myself.

"But then again… what if I can't?" I asked myself thinking about the night Luna helped me.

"Well, maybe I can use good magic, I know Mist said it was harder, but still, it might be helpful to be able to use some powers." I said to myself

"Maybe, just maybe there's a way to train to work up to my full potential." I said

"Maybe I can even manage to-

My train of thought was cut off when I heard the studio door open; I turned around to see that it was Jordan, or Twilight, that opened the door.

I motioned for her to come in and sit down.

"I saw that the light was on in here so I came to see who was up." She said as she sat in the seat next to me.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." I said

"It's ok, so what are you doing in here?" She asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd come in here and think." I said

"Oh… what are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Oh you know the usual teen troubles like finding out that you are supposed to be the barer of a good or bad element and that my only friends are actually pony's from another world." I said in a humorous tone.

"Well, I can tell you that being a human teenager isn't easy for us either. There's so many things that we don't understand about your world, not to mention things we don't understand about our body's like what are theses for?" she asked grabbing her breasts.

"Well, I'm not going to have the talk with you; you might want to ask Rachel… I mean Rarity." I said correcting myself.

"Well, whatever they're for, AJ has the biggest ones and from what I have observed it attracts a lot of human boys." She said

"Yes… yes it does." I said having a quick vision of AJ's body then returning to reality. But don't let that bother you, that's normal for guys to look… although it is frowned upon for guys to stare so I'll have to give her talk about that." I said putting that on my mental checklist.

"Well… to be honest… I wasn't nervous about guys looking at her… I was jealous." She said a little embarrassed.

"What where you jealous about?" I asked

"I was jealous that she was getting so much attention… between Rarity, who is the prettiest mare, Rainbow Dash, the coolest, and AJ, the most popular, no one ever really pays much attention to me." She admitted.

"Well, you're the smartest person I know, and you're pretty too." I said trying to comfort her.

"Do you really think so?" she asked.

"Of course." I said, and then I leaned in to hug her.

The awkward part was she thought I was leaning in to kiss her so when I leaned in to hug her she leaned in for a kiss.

"Oh… sorry I thought…" she said blushing a little.

"It's ok… but why would you think I was going to kiss you?" I asked.

"Well…" she said trailing off.

"Did we kiss in Ponyvill?" I asked her nervously

"Well… we made out…" She said blushing heavily.

"We made out?" I asked also blushing heavily.

"Three times…" She said still blushing.

"I kissed rarity too…" I said feeling kind of bad.

"Well… you kissed a lot of girl's which also made me jealous… especially when you stayed the night a Rainbows." She said.

"Oh… we didn't… you know?" I asked nervously still blushing.

"I don't know she didn't say." She said

"I kissed Rarity when we were in my room… it almost led some were else and I started to use dark magic." I said guiltily

"What? How do you know you used magic?" she asked.

"Rarity said my eyes changed colors when I was on top of her." I said.

"Why were you on top of her?" She asked jealously.

"I wasn't thinking right but that's when I got my memory back and stopped myself from using the dark magic." I said.

"Oh… so you kissed the pretty girl and got your memory back?" she asked kid if sadly

"Look, if it were you in there it would have been the same." I said.

"Well, it's no mystery that she is prettier than her so how do I know you're not just saying that?" she asked a little angry

"If I was just saying that, would I do this?" I said as I leaned into her and kissed her on the lips.

At first she was surprised but then she just kissed back and enjoyed herself.

"There, see that was nothing, just like me and rarity, nothing happened more than that." I said as I leaned back into my seat.

She just sat there and looked at me blankly.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Ya… just… ya" Was all she said.

"Do you still feel jealous?" I asked.

"Well, no but… I wouldn't mind doing that again… it was much better in this human form." She said.

"Well, that's because humans hormones are different then your normal body." I said.

"Well, I still feel that Rarity got a little more than I did." She said with seductive eyes.

"Well… I guess but that was a close one, I almost lost control and I don't want that to happen again." I said

"Well… what if I promise to keep you under control?" She asked as she leaned in and kissed me again.

"Whoa Jordan, I don't think that's a good idea." I said as I easily pushed her back into her seat.

"You're right, I don't know what got over me I'm sorry." She said.

"Wait… that's it." I said as the wheels in my head started to process the information.

"What's it?" She asked confused.

"This storm… Darkblood is trying to corrupt the elements of harmony, that's why he made this storm so we can't go anywhere he knows that eventually I'm going to crack and do something with one of you very attractive girls." I said.

"It does make sense, if you do lose control you're bound to fall back into that enchantment and once you're in there again who knows if we will be able to pull you out." She said.

"I have to stop this storm then, I can't keep this power from controlling me too much longer and the more things tempting the worst it is." I said.

"Agreed." Jordan said.

"Now, how do I stop this storm?" I asked.

"We will have to ask Rainbow Dash, she's an expert at it after all." She said.

"Ok, go get her… I'm going to contact Mist… there's something I need to ask him anyways." I said.

"Ok" she said and left the room

Once she left and shut the door, I began to concentrate on Mist and sure enough the room began turning all white again until I was surrounded by a white light on the ground and walls and I was no longer in my studio just a floating white blankness.

** watch?v=YQlyHbu0zz4&list=LLzHXX30tfuYdX8t4J82TCWg**

"What do you need?" Mist asked.

"I need some answers." I said.

"Of course you do." He said in his usual frustrated tone.

"You said I had good magic and bad magic but is it possible to use both at once?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, you're the first soul to ever be destined for two elements but if it is possible it would be very dangerous too your vessel." He said.

"You mean my body?" I asked.

"Yes whatever you choose to call it." He said.

"Well, so far I haven't had much luck controlling my magic." I said.

"Yes I know, this form isn't created to wield magic, you may feel strong now but the more you try to use your magic the more you will be weakened, that is why I put you in the other world." He said.

"So you took me out of my home world?" I asked.

"Look there isn't time for those unimportant details, what else do you need to know?" he asked.

"In my other form, why was I able to use my magic better?" I asked.

"Well, that's actually a good question, you see, a unicorn has a horn that helps it project its magic were as a human has nothing." He said.

"Wow… for once what you said made sense to me." I said.

"Good, and I hope you don't plan on stopping that storm… you aren't ready for that kind of magic and your present vessel may fail you." He said.

"So you're telling me I could lose my life in this world if I try and stop this storm?" I asked.

"indeed." He said.

"Well, I don't have a choice do I? If I don't I'm risking losing control to my dark magic with all of those fine girls in my house." I said.

"You're right, we can't let you re-enchant yourself, it would be too difficult to bring you back." He said.

"So this may be the last time on earth?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so…" he said.

"So… I won't ever see my parents again will I?" I asked.

"I think you know the answer to that." He said.

"What exactly would happen if I went to the dark side per say?

"You would enslave all races from every possible soul, and basically destroy everything." He said.

"Well… that's not good." I said.

"Well to be honest… the other alternative isn't good for you" he said

"What do you mean Mist." I asked confused by his sudden sympathy in his voice.

"If you choose the element I guard… you won't have a physical vessel… you will be a spirit like me, you won't see your friends or family you will merely guide others on the path of purity." He said.

"So on one hand I enslave and kill everyone I love… and on the other I protect them all and never get too see them again." I said weighing my future.

"I'm afraid so." He said.

"That's so unfair!" I yelled.

"Indeed, but it must be done." He said.

"Well… why was I chosen for this?" I asked

"Honestly, I don't know, I'm sorry, I truly am but there is only one alternative and it isn't good." He said.

"Well… I guess I should just figure out this storm first" I said.

"Yes… Caleb, I know this is a lot to take in, first you learn you will lose your life on earth and next you learn you will lose your life from Equstria… you truly are stronger then I first concluded." He said.

"Thanks… I guess…" I said and went back to my present life in earth.

"What happened to you?" Jordan asked

"I was contacting Mist." I said

"Oh, what did he say?" She asked.

"Nothing helpful." I said, I decided not to tell her about me never getting to see them again.

"Well I woke Dash up, she is on the couch." Jordan said.

"Ok." I said as we walked out the door and towards Dash.

"Tell me what I need to know to stop this storm." I said.

"You need to stop it at the source, for us Pegasus, we just stomp out the source cloud but it's a little different for you, you'll have to stop the spell and that means facing Darkblood." Dash said.

"Well, you're not ready to face him, he'll destroy you." Jordan said.

"No he won't, he needs me. Besides, it's not just us he's affecting, turn on the news." I said as I grabbed the remote and turned on the news.

"This just in, the tropical storm Sandy has turned into A category 5 hurricane, this is one of the most bizarre storms too ever be formed. We predict the whole county to be flooded if it continues on this path." The news reporter said.

"See… it's not just about us anymore, he's destroying others life's as well, I have to stop him before the storm destroys Hincks County." I said.

"But… how do you even find him?" Rachel asked as she walked out of her room, I now noticed everyone was awake.

"Well… I'm going to guess he's in a similar world Mist was in when I contact him so I'm going to have to go see him." I said.

"How do you plan on stopping him?" AJ asked.

"Fight magic with magic." I said.

"But you can't even control your magic." Jordan said getting upset.

"Not in this form." I said. "But according to mist, in the form I was in in your world, I had a better grasp over my magic." I said.

"But you don't know how to switch to that form because you don't know how to use your magic!" Jordan yelled tearing up because I wasn't listening to her logic.

"And just because he won't kill you don't mean he won't hurt you." AJ said.

"Look… I have no choice." I said.

"He's right." A voice said from behind us.

We all turned around to see it was Mist in his light form.

"If he doesn't go many lives will be threatened." Mist said.

"Exactly" I said.

"But what if he doesn't come back?" Sierra asked.

"Did you not tell them?" Mist asked looking at me.

"Well… I-

Was all I could say before I was interrupted by Jordan.

"Tell us what?" Jordan asked curiously with a concerned tone.

"This body wasn't meant to control magic… if he tries to use a powerful amount it will likely destroy him." Mist said.

While they were arguing I took the opportunity to run into my studio and lock the door.

"Ok Caleb… Time to face Darkblood…" I said as I prepared myself for what I knew was going to happen.

"Why didn't you tell us this was going to happen Shadow!?" Jordan yelled using my pony name by accident. It took her a few seconds to realize I wasn't in the room with them.

She saw me in the room and yelled, "Shadow wait, you can't do this we need you! ... I need you!" She said while she began to cry.

Before she could say anything there was a large flash and everyone was sent back to Ponyville… well almost everyone.

Twilight's POV:

After the large flash, I got up and looked around; I saw that we were back in Ponyville, I saw everyone was there… everyone but Shadow.

"Is everypony ok?" I asked.

"yes." They all responded.

"Twilight, we're glad you made it back but… where's Shadow?" Princess Luna asked.

"He…He's going after Darkblood." I said trying to hold my tears in.

"What! He won't have a chance against him!" The Princess said.

"Mist says he will most likely be destroyed." I said no longer able to keep the tears in.

"But… he can't…" Was all the Princess could say before she too began to cry.

My POV:

I arrived in some kind of Dark purple realm, it was cold and there were a lot of mountains, I saw a large castle next to what seemed to be a Lava fall.

"Well… this must be the place." I said to myself.

I gripped my hands into a fist, the cold was unsettling and I heard an eerie noise in the wind that kept me on my guard.

"Well… I guess I should head to my ultimate doom." I said then sprinted out towards my end.

watch?v=_JQiEs32SqQ (Don't read till music starts.)

As I ran up to the castle all I could do is think about my life, all the memories I had that helped me through life.

Like when I was 5, my dad helped me find that there is nothing that I should be scared of; I remember a week after that night, he tried to scare me but instead of being scared I dropped to the floor and swept his feet from under him. He was proud that I overcame my fears but upset that I chose to overcome them when he tried to scare me.

My memories of family laughing on my patio while listening to country music, playing poker on Sunday nights, just plain out enjoying ourselves.

I even had some memories from when I spent time in Ponyville, I remembered the first day I had there when Twilight let me stay at her place, the times when me and Rainbow Dash flew together, the feelings I had when Twilight was mad at me.

I remembered hanging out with AJ at her farm eating some apples and watching the sun go down.

The time I went clubbing with Rarity and Pinkie Pie, and all the celebrities that wanted to work with me.

And most of all, Memories from nights that me and Luna spent just hanging out by that pond and just talked the whole night away.

Memories from playing that old blue guitar came to me.

"It's funny, my parents swear they have no idea who gave it to me on Christmas, it makes me wonder if it was just destiny that I got that guitar.

As the memories of the guitar came to me all I could think about was the way it felt when I played, the way people around me responded with positive remarks.

As I thought more about the guitar I felt a sudden weight on my back and realized that there was a strap on me.

"What? I must have conjured my guitar… if only I could have something more useful though." I said to myself.

As I thought about what Mist said, me being destroyed, I also remembered something else he said "Unicorns have horns that project their magic"

I then thought about how I wished I had some way of projecting my magic.

As that thought turned into more of a wish, my guitar began to glow White. There was a white flash, similar to the one when I teleported here, and my guitar was gone but instead I had on some sort of white armor that had a gold trimming.

"Well that's cool and all but that doesn't help against magic." I thought to myself.

Then some sort of sword conjured in my hand.

"That's more like it." I thought

"I guess that this guitar is my way of projecting my magic." I thought to myself.

I got to the entrance of the tower and then just stopped to catch my breath.

"Everypony there was so nice to me… now it's my turn to make it up to them." I thought to myself

"I'm going to stop this Son Of a Bitch for my friends and my family… or die trying." I said as I got closer to the castle.

I then felt the familiar warm feeling in my body and a gold color aura began to illuminate around my armor and sword.

I felt so powerful but I knew that it wouldn't end well in the end.

"Twilight, AJ, Dash, Pinkie, Rarity, FlutterShy, Mom, Dad… I'm going to miss all of you but I'm doing this for you." I said out loud as I kicked the door open to the castle.

"Time to stop that storm." I thought to myself.

I walked into the castle… after making a pretty big scene by kicking in the large wooden bridge door.

"Darkblood! Show yourself!" I yelled.

"Oh, have you come to join me?" He asked with an evil laugh at the end.

"Not likely!" I yelled.

"Well… that's too bad; I did like you…too bad I'll have to destroy you." He said.

"We both know you won't do that!" I yelled

"Well of course I would, I don't need you anymore." He said in his dark voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well… as long as I have your body I don't need you alive." He said.

"Well… we'll just see who is alive when we're done here." I said.

"Let's" he said in a seemingly challenging voice.

Darkblood would be a hard foe to defeat, especially when he didn't need me alive but I couldn't do much if I couldn't see him.

"It's dark in here… mind if I turn on the light?" I asked sarcastically then lifted my gold glowing sword and thought about the room in an illuminated form.

Sure enough the room began to light up.

"Look who thinks they're some sort of magician!" Darkblood howled accompanied with an evil laugh.

"Let's just see how you do against this!" he said.

"The castle began to shake and large boulders began to fall from the top of the castle.

I just barely managed to dodge one that fell right where I was standing.

"I have to stop these boulders otherwise I won't be able to concentrate on Darkblood." I thought to myself

I then quickly thought of a large net at the top of the castle to catch all the boulders that were falling.

"Not bad, that was a pretty creative way to stop the boulders… it's a pity you won't join me." He said.

"Ya… a pity." I said sarcastically.

I then concentrated on finding Darkblood. My eyes began to find a glowing figure on top of the stairs.

"There you are." I said to myself.

"So, Darkblood, what is it exactly you want from me anyways?" I asked trying to distract him.

"Well, I want you dead or for you to join me, which one is it going to be?" he asked.

"Well… if I join you what do I have to do?" I asked.

"Whatever you want." He said in reply.

"So you're telling me I can do whatever I want?" I asked him.

"Yup, all you have to do is use the dark element and join me." He said.

"Ok" I said

"What? You're serious?" he asked a little thrown off.

"Ya, I'm with you." I said.

"Prove it." He said in an unconvinced tone.

"How?" I asked.

"Enchant yourself." He said.

"Ok… but you have to stop the storm." I said.

"Fine, I guess I don't need the storm to continue if you're joining me." He said.

"Nope." I answered.

I saw the glow around him stop so I knew he broke the spell.

"Now show yourself and we can continue this." I said.

"As you wish." He said then appeared in front of me as the large Alicorn form.

I then quickly lunged at him with my sword but as soon as my blade made contact with him, the figure disappeared.

"Did you really believe I would just show myself to you?" the voice asked

"Well…" was all I could say.

"I guess I'll have to destroy you." He said then I felt a sudden pressure on my chest and I began to rise up.

"How does it feel to be thrown around like a rag doll?" he asked then threw me into one of the castle walls.

The pain was intense but it was worse once I felt him grab me again with his magic.

I quickly used my magic to pull him out into the light where I could see him.

This sudden move on my part threw him off and caused him to release me.

I quickly ran up and swung my sword at him with all I had, the sword began to glow and I smacked him threw the wall.

"So… how does it feel to be thrown like a rag doll?" I asked as I walked over to the hole in the wall.

"You think that's all it takes to defeat me?" he asked as he came back through the wall with barely a scratch on him.

"You're powerful, I'll give you that, but did you honestly think you could compare to the training I've had with my magic? Through the experience I have?" he asked.

"Well, that's great for you, but my motives are stronger and pure, you under estimate humans." I said

"Humans are a weak and corrupted civilization." He said.

I then used my magic to throw him in the middle of the floor and released the net holding the boulders, all the boulders fell on us, thankfully my armor produced a shield to cover me.

"I doubt you'll be getting up from that one." I said.

The boulders then began to move and float in the air, they began to form a large boulder looking creature with Darkblood inside.

"That was nothing, let's see how you do against this." He said then swung the large creature's boulder arm at me, which hit me, hard into the ground creating a crater.

The force was so great, it must have broken every bone in my body in my body, I couldn't move at all.

"Now, I don't think you'll be getting up from that one." He said with an evil laugh.

A few seconds after he said that I blacked out.

I woke up later tied to some kind of table; there was some sort of device holding some sort of magic crystal above me.

"What do you plan on doing with that?" I asked.

"Well, I'm basically going to create a vessel from you that can wield the dark element of corruption." Darkblood said.

"That's… ridicules that would never work." I said slightly nervously.

"Well, you won't be around to find out." He said, he then began chanting some words until the crystal began to glow.

"I can't let him do this." I thought to myself.

As the crystal got brighter I tried to use my magic, but it much more difficult than before and I failed.

"Don't bother trying to use magic, without your sword or armor you're basically the same as you were before." Darkblood said.

The crystal shot a beam of light into the middle of my chest.

"AAHH" was all I could say, the pain was so intense, it felt like he was melting my insides.

"Don't worry, after I'm done, I'll put you out of your misery." Darkblood said.

The pain got worse and worse as the light got brighter, I knew I had to try to get out of there but it was extremely hard to use simple magic without my sword, I knew that if I tried to teleport it would be harmful to me but I had no choice.

I tried to concentrate but the pain was just so intense, I felt myself starting to black out.

"No, if I go out I won't be able to get back to Equstria and help them." I thought to myself.

The crystal's beam began to fade and the pain began to stop.

"Finally, at long last I have the key to domination." Darkblood said.

I tried again to teleport, I felt the energy flow through me but it was difficult to release it out to the surrounding world. I kept on storing my power; it began to hurt because I couldn't release it but I know that after I had enough stored it would burst out and I could teleport.

"Now, how to dispose of you?" Darkblood asked.

I finally felt the magic escaping and there was a large flash. I knew that this was likely the end of my human life but I didn't care, if I didn't use the magic I would be dead anyways.

Twilight's POV:

"I-I can't believe he's gone…" Princess Luna said.

"Me neither." Apple Jack said.

"Maybe he defeated him." Pinkie Pie said.

"No… Mist said he would most likely be destroyed if he used magic… and if he didn't use magic he wouldn't have had a chance. Besides, I'd rather have him dead then tortured for the rest of his life by Darkblood." I said still crying, I wasn't even trying to hold back at this point, the one colt/human/ whatever you want to call him, is dead.

"Well maybe-

Was all Rarity could say before Princess Celestia cut her off.

"It's best if we don't look for false hope." Princess Celestia said.

"You're right it's just… I can't imagine living without him." Rarity said.

"I know, he was a great to friend to all of us." Princess Celestia said.

We all stayed around for a while and mourned the death of Shadow; Apple Jack suggested holding a memorial for him on Sweet Apple Acers tomorrow.

"We should hold a memorial for Shadow at Sweet Apple Acers tomorrow." Apple Jack suggested.

"That's a great idea." Princess Celestia said

We all agreed to meet there wearing black to honor him, we were each supposed to write a speech about him and how he affected our lives while he stayed with us.

"I think I'm going to go home and rest and think about what I'm going to say about Shadow." I said.

"Ok. In fact, I think all of you should go and get some rest." Princess Celestia said.

We all agreed and went home.

All I could think about was Shadow, Was it possible that he defeated Darkblood and returned to his home world? What if he beat him and got teleported somewhere and lost all of his memories.

"It's killing me that I don't know what happened, for all I know he could be alive." I said to myself.

"I wish I could at least confirm that he was dead." I thought.

The night was long, it was very difficult to fall asleep, I drifted off several times but then woke from night mares I had from possible outcomes of the battle. I finally managed to fall asleep around 2:00am.

In Darkblood's lair:

"He's gone!" Darkblood yelled.

"How could he have teleported, he was in terrible condition, even if he could project his magic that was a very difficult spell." He hollered.

"This means I will have to begin Anti-Shadow's Training as soon as possible." Darkblood said as he grabbed the crystal from the table and began to Chant some words.

The crystal began to glow again and there was a form beginning to appear.

A green and red colt then appeared, it was the appearance of Shadow when he enchanted himself.

"Hello Anti-Shadow, welcome home." Darkblood said.

"Thank you… master." The colt replyed.

Too be continued…

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter, don't forget to review and maybe even tell some of your bronie friends. I hope I left a good cliff hanger like; what happened to Shadow? What will happen now that there is an Anti-Shadow? How will his friends in Equstria cope without him? Find out in the next chapter.


	24. Gone but not forgoten

A/N: I just wanted to welcome some of my newer readers who just recently contacted me with OC ideas, let me just say I like them but, for my current story I will not be adding new OC's but if you guys really like this story I might start a new one and I will need some OC's. One I end this story I will be taking OC ideas/story ideas/ whatever, but you can start sending these ideas whenever you want. Thanks. Also, the new story won't have any "POV's" It will be third person ominous.

Twilight's POV:

I woke up early that morning… not that I got much sleep anyways.

It has been a week since the memorial, everyone was there, Safire Star, Slim Shaggy, and of course Vinyl Scratch. Both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna showed up, and everypony in Ponyville. I almost didn't go, I mean after all, he could still be alive.

"I have to stop lying to myself and just accept the fact that Shadow is dead." I said to myself.

I slowly got out of bed and walked over to my guest room were Shadow stayed, I just walked in and sat on the bed for a few minutes to help myself realize he was gone.

"Well… I can't say I feel any better." I said to myself.

Spike then walked in and said,

"I never really liked him but… I kind of miss him; it's hard to believe he's gone." He said.

"I know." I said.

"So, did you ever get a chance to tell him how you felt?" he asked.

"No." I said, I couldn't help but to tear up a bit.

"I'm sorry Twilight." He said.

"It's ok, I'm going to go and get some fresh air with the girls, would you like to come with us?" I asked.

"Is Rarity going to go?" he asked.

"Of course." I said.

"Then count me in!" he yelled.

"I thought so." I said letting out a little chuckle.

Darkblood's Lair:

*A large pile of boulders is seen, there is a quick blur that fly's by and then the Boulders are destroyed and flying in every which direction.*

"Excellent Anti-Shadow." Dark blood said.

The green blur zooms towards Darkblood then stops on a dime in front of him kneeling.

"Thank you master." Anti-Shadow said.

"Your powers are growing exceptionally; you are faster and stronger then when you began by 10 fold! And you wield the dark element of corruption just as your counterpart." Darkblood said.

"What do I do next?" Anti-Shadow asked.

"We infiltrate." Darkblood said.

"You must return your form to his normal non enchanted form and take his place, earn the hearts of everyone until I can get an army ready to attack." Darkblood said.

"Why don't I just destroy them now?" Anti-Shadow asked.

"Well, for one, your power is no match to face the elements of harmony just yet, and if you gain there love, they won't be able to use the elements on you." Darkblood.

"As you wish master." Anti-Shadow said.

"Excellent. Here's what you will do. Teleport to Equstria, tell them you defeated me, and from there try and get them to want you. Try your best to corrupt them without them knowing you're trying to." Darkblood said.

"But do not compromise yourself or the whole plan is ruined. Is that understood?" Darkblood asked.

"Yes master." Anti-Shadow responded.

There was a large flash and Anti-Shadow was gone.

"Now, as long as Shadow stays out of the way long enough for me to create an army I will be fine." Darkblood said.

"I'll just have to keep an eye on Anti-Shadow. I may have cloned the dark side of Shadow but there is still part of him that is trying to do the right thing. I can't let him be purified or I will most certainly have a problem." Darkblood said.

Twilight's POV:

"I'm so glad you could join us today!" Rarity said.

"I'm glad I could to, I decided it was time to get out of the house and try to forget him." I said.

"That's wonderful!" Rarity said.

"So, what are we doing today Rarity?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, I was thinking first we would go to the spa then maybe go to a-

Was all she could say before Rainbow Dash interrupted,

"Lame! how about we play some football or go chill by the lake." Rainbow Dash said.

"How about we go to the park and have a picnic?" I asked.

"That's a lovely idea Twilight." Rarity said.

All the girls agreed so we went to get some supplys.

"What should we get for the pi-

Was all I could say before I was interrupted by a large flash and a body appearing in front of me.

"Oh My Celestia!" Rarity screamed.

"Shadow!?" Apple jack screamed.

He tried to speak but then passed out.

"He's…alive?" I asked.

"I-I guess so." Apple Jack said.

"Let's get him to the hospital quick." I said.

"I'm on it!" Rainbow Dash said as she swooped him up flew to the hospital.

We all ran towards the hospital to go see how Shadow was doing.

When we finally reached the hospital the nurse led us to the room he was staying in, it was the same room he always stayed in.

"Shadow!" We yelled as we all rushed up to him.

He looked fine, which was kind of weird but we didn't care, we were just glad he was back.

"What happened?" Apple Jack asked.

"I defeated Darkblood." He said weakly.

"How? Mist said you would be destroyed!" I said.

"Well, I guess Mist didn't realize that I couldn't leave the ones I love that easily." He said

"Aww" we all said.

"Well… What about your human life?" I asked.

"This is my life now." He said.

"So… your human body was destroyed?" Apple Jack asked sympathetically.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said.

"We understand." Flutter Shy said.

"Well, now that Darkblood's gone, what will you do? I asked.

"Well… I don't know, I guess I should start by getting a job, and re learn how to fly, basically re-do everything I did last time I was in Equstria." He said.

"You mean, you don't remember how to fly or anything like that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Nope." He replied

"Don't worry, I'll teach you how to fly again." Rainbow Dash said.

"Thanks that would be great." He said.

"No problem, besides, I am the best flyer in Equstria." Rainbow Dash said

"Unfortunately she isn't the most modest in Equstria." Apple Jack said.

"Well, it's good to have you back Shadow, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm feeling great, but I'm ready to get out of this bed." He said.

"Well, it's good to see some things never change." I said.

We all headed out of the hospital and walked to the park.

"So, Shadow, will you be staying at my house again?" Twilight asked.

"Well, if it isn't a burden." He said.

"Oh no, it's perfectly fine." I said with a smile.

"So, what should we do?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, we could start by eating, I'm practically starving." Shadow said.

"Ok, well, let's go get some supply's for a picnic." I said.

"Sounds like a great idea." Everyone said except Shadow.

"Well, wouldn't it be easier to just go to a restraint for lunch?" He asked.

Everyone agreed, but me.

"Well ya but, it would be more fun to make our own sandwiches and eat them together." She said.

"I'd rather just get some food and eat as soon as possible." Shadow said.

"Ok, let's go out to get some food I guess." I said and we all walked to a local café.

"What would y'all like to eat?" Apple Jack asked.

"It's on me." She said.

"Wow thanks Apple Jack, that's awfully kind of you." I said.

"No problem, it's the least I can do for Shadow, I mean he did save everypony and human." She said.

"Well, what can I say? I'm awesome." He said.

"Great… another Rainbow Dash…" Apple Jack said jokingly.

"So, what do y'all want?" Apple Jack asked.

"I'll take a large shake, a sandwich, and fries." Shadow said.

"Whoa, that's a lot, I mean Apple Jack Is paying for everyone, why don't you order a little less." I said.

"Well, I'm kind of hungry after the long battle; I haven't eaten for like a week." He said.

"It's fine I got it." Apple Jack said.

"Well, let me at least help with the bill." I said.

"Well, if you insist." She said.

"I do." I said.

"I'll help too." Rarity said.

"Me too." Flutter Shy said.

"I got some spare cash." Rainbow Dash said.

"I already ate." Pinkie said.

"Thanks guys." Apple Jack said.

"I'll help you with your chores around Sweet Apple Acers." Spike said.

"No… ugh… that's ok Spike I don't need any help." Apple Jack said.

"Ok, if you're sure you don't want any help Apple Jack." Spike said.

"Well, I guess you won't need my help either then." Shadow said.

"Ya… guess not." Apple Jack said, it seemed like she was a bit frustrated by that remark.

Our food finally got there, everyone ate and socialized for a while until Shadow decided to leave.

"Something wrong?" I asked him as he got up without a word.

"Just getting a little bored of this small talk, I'm going to go talk to those mares over there." He said as he pointed at a group of mares.

"You're just going to dine and dash?" I asked a little surprised.

"What? Apple Jack said she had it covered." He replied, then he continued to walk over to the mares.

"What's gotten into him?" I asked.

"I don't know it's like he doesn't have any morals what so ever." Apple Jack said.

"Well, maybe he is trying to act like he's ok; I think he might still be recovering from the shock that he can never return to Earth." Rainbow Dash said.

"I guess that does make since." Rarity said.

"I sure hope so, I don't want him to act like this permanently." I said.

"I agree." Flutter Shy said.

"Just give him a week to adjust to his new life and I'm sure he will get back to normal." Rainbow Dash said.

"You're right." I said.

"I know I'm right, I'm awesome remember." She said.

"How could we forget?" Apple Jack said sarcastically.

It started to get late so we decided to call it a night.

"You coming Shadow?" I asked as we walked by his table with some other mares.

"I think I'm going to hang here for a while." He said.

"Ugh, ok, well you know where your room is." I said and continued walking.

I went to sleep early that night, even though Shadow was acting strange, I slept like a baby. I was just happy that he was back, and understood that he needed some time to adjust.

A week went by, Shadow didn't go back to his old self, in fact he got worst. Every night there was some random mare leaving our house, and he always smelt of alcohol. I decided that we needed to talk about it, but I didn't quite know what to say.

"Shadow, can we talk?" I asked him when he came downstairs.

"Sure, what's up?" he asked.

"Well… it's just that every morning there's a random mare I don't know in my house."

"Oh, ya them… don't mind them they're nice mares." He said as he got a cup of coffee.

"Do you even know their names?" I asked.

"I did." I said.

"Well, I'm going to have to ask that you stop brining these girls to my house." I said sternly.

"Ok, sure, sure." He said.

"Well, that was easier than I thought." I said.

"What did you think was going to happen?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, ha." I said with a little chuckle.

"So do you mind if I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Um, sure I don't see why not." I said.

"Are you jealous of those random mares?" he asked with a grin.

I began to feel hot and cold at the same time, I didn't know what to say.

"Because, if you are you could just say so." He said as he moved closer to me.

"You know, I've seen the way you look at me, I know you have a thing for me." He said walking in a circle around me.

"You do?" I asked awkwardly.

"Of course, and I have to say, if you're feeling jealous, I can make things even." He said then leaned in and kissed me.

I didn't know what to do, I liked him a lot but when he kissed me he tasted of alcohol and smoke, it was like I was kissing some prostitute.

I easily pushed him off of me and noticed his eyes were a goldish color.

"That's ok." I said walking back a little, something was definitely wrong with him.

"I'm going to go to Apple Jack's, I'll be back later." I said as I tried to get around him, unfortunately he was extremely fast.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked as he walked forward forcing me to walk back several paces.

"Ya, I really have to go help Apple Jack." I said, I was getting a little nervous now, Shadow never acted like this before.

"You can't leave now, I don't want you to feel jealous of those other mares, let me make it up to you." He said as he came in for another kiss.

"No that's ok, I really have to go." I said as I quickly dodged around him and galloped out the door.

"That was the scariest thing that has ever happened to me." I said to myself.

I quickly ran to Sweet Apple Acer's to find Apple Jack working in her fields.

"Apple Jack!" I yelled as I ran up to her.

"Hey there sugar cube." She said.

"What can I do for ya?" she asked.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"Ugh, ya sure what's wrong Twi?" she asked.

"It's Shadow." I said.

"Oh, how's he doin?" she asked.

"Something's not right about him." I said.

"How so?" she asked.

"I'll explain everything once the others arrive, I had spike tell them to come here before I left." I said.

"Ok, sounds good." She said.

Darkblood's lair:

"That idiot, he almost ruined my plans. Good thing I have my army ready, now I just need Anti-Shadow to stay out of the way, I would like a couple more days but it looks like I won't have any more than a day thanks to his reckless behavior. I guess he didn't get Shadow's common sense… but that's ok, as long as I have a vessel to hold the element, and one that follows my command… well try's to." Dark blood said.

"Still no sign of Shadow though… this makes me nervous, if luck is on my side teleporting was too great for his body to handle and it destroyed him. If not, I would have expected him to teleport to Equstria, if he didn't go there were did he go?" Dark blood asked.

Sweet Apple Acre's:

"I gathered all of you here to talk about Shadow." I said.

"In case you haven't noticed, something isn't quite right about him." I said.

"What do you mean?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"He's been sleeping with random mares and he always smells like alcohol." I said

"Ya, but what's the probable?" Pinkie asked.

"Well, that's not normal for Shadow… you shouldn't be doing that either Pinkie." I said.

"Ya, ya, ya… story of my life." She said.

"Anyways… I noticed that his eyes flashed gold when he tried to kiss me, then when I tried to leave he tried to block my way." I said.

"But his eyes are only gold when he is enchanted, and last time he was enchanted he was like a reddish color with green and black hair." Rarity said.

"That's my point… I fear we may not be working with Shadow… it could be a changling." I said.

"What are we going to do? We all love Shadow like he is part of our family; the cahngling is probably as strong as chrysila herself." Apple Jack said.

"I know, but we have the elements of harmony, we could easily use them on him." I said.

"You're right." Rainbow Dash said.

"But… that mean Shadow never actually came back…" Flutter Shy said in a sad voice.

"I know…" I said.

"We have to stop this Changling before he gets any stronger." Rarity said.

"Agreed." I said.

We all got our elements on and began to walk to my house. The meeting was longer than I thought it would be because it was already dark outside. The night air was crisp and the wind seemed to make an eerie sound as it passed by our ears.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked as we approached my door.

"Ya." They all said.

"Ok, let's do this." I said as we all walked into the house.

"Shadow, I'm home." I said as I walked up stairs.

"Shadow, are you here?" I asked as I continued to look around.

"Hmm, I guess he isn't hom- *slam*

I looked around to see that pinkie was thrown into the wall.

"Did you think you could just use your little elements on me?" Shadow asked.

"We know you're a Changling!" I shouted.

"Am I now?" He asked with a creepy grin.

"Yes, and we won't let you get any more powerful with the love we had for Shadow." I said

"Well, if I was a changling could I do this?" he asked .

He began to illuminate with a dark red color until his whole body was a blood red color with green and black hair.

"But… if you're not a Cangling that means you really are Shadow." I said surprised by what I just saw.

"Well, kind of." He said. "I'm more of a clone of him… but I'm just as powerful, if not stronger then he is." The colt said.

"What did you do with Shadow?" I yelled

"Well… I didn't do anything to him, my master did." He said, he then picked us all up and slammed us against the tree walls and held us there. None of us could move.

"My master would be glad to have some clones of the elements of harmony, with them he would have no threat to come to him." The colt said.

"The elements of harmony can only be used for good." Apple Jack said.

"Every element has an evil counterpart, just as there is the elements of harmony, there are the elements of disharmony." He said.

"You won't get away with this." I said.

"Well, it looks like I am." The colt said.

"Quick use the elements of harmony." I said.

We all tried to use them but it wouldn't work, he was to strong against us.

"What will you do now?" he asked.

Before I could answer, I saw a small amount of light forming into a figure behind him.

"I guess now you will clone us and destroy us." I said with a fake scared tone.

This seemed to make him angry.

"Are you mocking my powers?" he asked as he pressed us harder against the wall.

No… but I think his power is a little but stronger than yours." I said as Mist came behind him and threw him to the ground.

His horn lit up a teal blue color that picked up this Shadow imposter and threw him hard against the wall; we were then released from this phony's grip of us.

"Where is Shadow?" Mist yelled as he pulled the copy off the wall and slammed him into the ground.

"I don't know." The copy colt said.

Mist then froze him with ice and melted him with fire. I could only imagine the pain of being frozen then melted by a heated flame.

"If you don't start speaking, I'm going to stop going easy on you" Mist yelled, the anger was intense in his eyes.

I was shocked by the power Mist could control, I don't think even Princess Celestia was that strong.

"I told you I don't know anything!" the copy colt screamed again.

"let's just see about that." Mist said.

Then they both disintegrated into light particles, a few seconds later they re-appeared through light particles forming, this time the copy colt was bloodied up an bruised extremely bad.

"Ok (cough) ok… I'll talk." He said coughing up some blood.

"My master said he teleported before he could destroy him." The copy colt said.

"What are your master's plans?" Mist asked.

"All he told me was to act like Shadow and win the hearts of the ponies around him." The copy colt said.

"Then we're done here." Mist said, he then vaporized the copy colt into light particles.

"Did you just…" I said.

"It doesn't matter what I did to him, what does matter however, is us finding Shadow." Mist said.

"So he's alive?" I asked.

"I believe so… but he is most likely injured, but, if he did make it, he would have to be in Equstria, his human body was destroyed." Mist said.

"Well, were could he be if he was so injured?" I asked.

"Zakora." Apple Jack said.

"You're right, if anyone could help heal him, it's her." I said.

"Do we know how to get to her hut?" Rarity asked.

"Apple Bloom does." Flutter Shy said.

"How do you know?" Apple Jack asked curiously

"When she and her friends slept over at my house, they went to her hut." Flutter Shy said.

"We need to get there immediately." Mist said.

"Let's go wake Apple Bloom" Apple Jack said.

Darkblood's lair:

"I should have known not to trust that clone! My army still needs some time for the spell to finish… Now I need to bring in some distractions." Dark blood said.

"Now, what to do with the matter that Shadow has returned?" he asked himself.

"Well, in any case, if he did survive the teleporting dimensions, it would have a fatal toll on him, not to mention his memory will be scrambled again." Darkblood said.

"Time to call upon a certain Spirit of Chaos." Dark blood said.

Zakora's hut:

"Zakora, we need to know if you've seen a colt around here." I said as we walked into a hut.

"A colt you are seeking with a memory that appears to be leaking?" Zakora asked.

"Possibly, he is black grey hair, alicorn, a little taller than Princess Luna but shorter then Princess Celestia." I said trying to describe his appearance.

"Awe, yes in flash he appeared but was not able to cheer for when I spotted him, he was barely able to moving a limb." She said.

"Where is he now?" Apple Jack asked.

"Looking for some roots so he can remember his brains loots." Zakora said.

"So you're making a potion to bring his memories back?" I asked.

"Yes, here he comes now, would you like to stay for some chow?" Zakora asked

"Yes, we would like to talk to him once he retains his memories." I said.

"Who are these ponies Zakora?" Shadow asked.

He looked terrible, he was thin and his body looked rough.

"Friends of mine who wish to speak to you, don't be startled, they all need you to be healthy too." Zakora said.

"Ok, well I got the roots you asked for." Shadow said.

He gave her the roots and she mixed them together, and then told him to drink the potion

"Do you remember anything yet Shadow?" I asked.

"No…" he said.

"Zakora, why didn't it work?" I asked.

"The potion can't help against this tragic type of hurting magic." Zarkora answered

"Well, what are we going to do? There's no time for him to learn everything again." I said.

"There is one thing I can do… but it will be a very painful procedure for Shadow… but if Darkblood has an evil plan there's no telling what could happen" Mist said.

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

"Well… Just as Darkblood made a copy of his evil side, I can make a copy of good side." Mist said.

"You mean another clone?" I asked.

"Yes, but his one will be a good one." Mist said.

"The only problem is, the procedure is very painful and as you can see it drains the subject physically and mentally." Mist said.

"We can't make him go through it again." I said.

"We have no choice, Shadow… are you ok with this?" Mist asked.

"Well… I don't really know what's going on but if this Darkblood is as evil as you said he was… I guess I'm in." Shadow said.

"But… I can't lose Shadow again, it's too much." I said.

"Look, he won't die; he will just need a long recover time." Mist said.

"Look… ugh, I guess you and I had some kind of thing or whatever but I have to do this." Shadow said.

"But-

Was all I could say before he interrupted,

"But nothing, if I don't do this, lives might be at risk." He said.

"But what if you go into a coma and never wake up or worst." I said

"Well, then that's on me, not you." Shadow said.

"Well… just in case I'm going to say good bye now." I said, then moved over to him and kissed him.

"Well, that was nice… anyone else want to say bye?" Shadow asked

All the girls walked over said good bye, they all hugged him and said good bye.

"Well… I'm sure it was nice knowing you, and if I wake up you an all wait on me hoof to hoof." He said trying to use a joke to break the tension, it wasn't working, we could all see the confused and scared face he had on.

"See you on the other side." Shadow said. Then Mist did the light teleporting thing and they were both gone.

We all headed home again for another sad night. It was bad enough thinking we lost him the first time, it was even worst thinking we could lose him a second time.

I headed off to bed and waited for the morning to come.

Mist's POV:

"Ok Shadow, are you ready?" I asked the young colt.

"Ugh… I guess…" he said, I could tell he was scared, I wish I could tell him it wouldn't hurt and he would be ok but I knew that would be a lie.

"Here we go." I said and began to chant the spell.

The crystal began to light up and the beam shot into his soul.

The spell basically split his soul into another part; it's extremely dangerous to do it one time… I was doing it a second time, but I had no choice, if Darkblood had an army I needed to be prepared, I managed to capture his copy of Shadow but I'm not sure if I'll be able to control him, it's better for me to have another clone, but from the good side of him.

At this point I knew he felt terrible pain, and with his body's condition he was probably slowly fading out of life and into the cold grasps of death but I needed a soldier who was ready to battle, I needed a night not a pawn.

The spell was almost over and I would be close to having a new vessel for the element of purity. It's just a matter of if Shadow would make it or not.

The spell finally ended and Shadow laid before me… he wasn't breathing and he had no pulse, I knew he was dead at that point but I had a the soul fragment I needed, now I just need to train him and he will be ready for combat in no time, if the divine is with me, I will be able to get the other soul fragment to cope with me… I just need to make him lose his memories.

Dealing with memories is not new business too me, it just isn't easy business; fortunately it is easier to delete all of ones memories then selected memories. Truth be told I could have possibly returned Shadow's memories but it would have been no use, his body was just not ready for a battle, not to mention he would still be hung over the loss of his human life… it's better to start with this clean sheet here in front of me, I just need to break the news to his friends.

Twilight's POV:

watch?v=D1OllyyqFxY&list=PLuaas2rueJ2-ZSQbLU-gN9Os4cw6v-H1E&index=2

The next day rolled up slow, I couldn't sleep at all. All I could do was think about the pain that Shadow had to go through, the fact that he consciously agreed to go through a mass amount of pain, and possibly die for the greater good.

When it was finally light outside I walked out to see that Mist was in the Middle of the road with all of Ponyville, and both Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna.

"As you know, we recently thought a great friend, Shadow Darkwing, had deceased; he was then replaced by an evil clone, which has been taken care of. Shadow was actually at Zakora's hut trying to regain his memories but it failed, there is a possible invasion on Equstria and our only help was to have a bearer of the element of purity to destroy the element of corruption. Unfortunately Shadow had no memories of any of his training, and his body was very frail from the evil clone that was made of him. We needed a hero to fight for us and the only way was for Shadow to be cloned a second time, but this time a clone of purity was made for him. He knew that the process would be very painful and fatal but he went on with it any ways. He died last night at 9:25 pm. Here to honor the sacrifice of Shadow is a statue of bravery, this statue will stand as long as Equstria stands to show the bravery and sacrifice Shadow made to make sure we have a fighting chance against any invasion." Princess Celestia said.

"He had a very painful death but before he died he told me that he would do it all over again." Mist said.

"I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Shadow was dead… this time he was really gone. There was no chance that he made it to keep me going. He was dead." I thought to myself.

Everyone in Ponyville was sad and upset when Princess Celestia gave her news.

"In his place, two warriors will take over." Mist said revealing to Shadows, except one of them was the evil one who was in his enchanted form and the other had similar colors of mist but shadows face. He was all white with blonde hair and his wings a teal trimming and his hoofs were a gold looking color, his eyes were a light blue color. The other one was Darkish red with green and black hair, his eyes were gold but something was different, like he was remorseful… could it be that he has changed sides?"

Everyone stayed while people said some words to remember Shadow. Then the Wonder Bolts flew up to the sky and released his ashes over the mountains that hovered over Ponyville.

"I can't believe he is actually gone again" I said to Apple Jack.

"I-I know." Apple Jack said sobbing.

"Right when he was reunited with us…" Rarity said.

"What do we do now?" Flutter Shy asked.

"We live." Rainbow Dash said.

"He wouldn't want us to give up." I said.

"If there's an invasion coming… I say we give them hell." I said.

"You're right" Pinkie Pie said.

"We need to prepare for to come." Rarity said.

"The elements of harmony will keep us safe." I said. (Stop music.)

The whole day was spent honoring his death, people talked to the two clones and others set up food stands and games. It's weird, but to honor his death we decided it would be best to set up a little fair, we had games, a stage for some bands, a balloon ride, and concession stands.

"I want to meet those two clones." I said to the girls.

"So do I, if they're anything like Shadow it would be good to introduce ourselves.

We walked up to them and they said, "Hello"

Even though they were clones of Shadow they both had slightly different voices, the good one sounded kind of like my brother and the bad one sounded similar to but was a little lower, kind of like Big Mac's voice if it was a little higher and didn't have a county accent, plus he talked more.

"So, we're good friends of Shadow's so we thought it would be good to introduce our self's." I said

"I'm Twilight, and you are?" I asked the white one.

"My name is sole Darkwing and this is Raze Darkwing. "He said, it was weird how similar he sounded to my brother, it made me feel like I could trust him.

"So… Raze, you're the one who tried to give us to Darkblodd." I said suspiciously, trying to see what he had to say for himself.

"I'm sorry Twi, it's just that-

Was all he could say before I interrupted him.

"Don't call me Twi…" I said then motioned for him to proceed.

"Sorry, and I don't remember, you see, Mist erased my memories so he could convert me to the good side." He said

"So you no longer are the element of corruption?" I asked.

"Well… technically I am." He said.

"Well, Raze, I'm keeping an eye on you." I said as I walked away.

The other girls each had a moment to socialize with the two clones while I walked over to Princess Luna, she looked sad so I decided to help comfort her.

"Hey Princess Luna." I said as I walked up to her.

"Hey." She said sadly.

"Having a hard time getting past this too huh?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"Ya… I liked him a lot, and I told him, I never got a chance to hear how felt about me." She said.

"Well… at least you got a chance to tell him." I said.

We just sat there for a while talking about memories we had with Shadow and how we were going to miss him playing guitar.

The day rolled on pretty fast and when the sun began to set people began to leave until it was just Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Flutter Shy, Apple Jack, both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, Sole and Raze, Mist, and me.

Mist was talking to Princess Celestia about some sort of magic, Flutter Shy and Apple Jack were talking to Sole, Rarity and Pinkie were talking to Raze, Rainbow Dash ended up flying after the Wonder Bolts, and I was talking with Luna. The night was now at its peak and everypony went home.

"Wow… today was not great; now instead of having our one and only Shadow, we have two clones of him… this can't get much worse." I said as I walked up into my bed and laid down to go to sleep.

Darkblood's lair:

"Do you know what you're supposed to do?" Darkblood asked.

"Yes, distract them until your army is ready." Discord said.

"Now, when the elements of harmony come for you, don't allow yourself to be captured, do you understand?" Darkblood asked.

"Yes." Discord replied.

"If I fell you are becoming a problem I will destroy you myself." Darkblood said.

"Don't worry, it won't happen sir." He said then vanished into thin air.

"If this fool fails, I have one more trick up my sleeve… then I send in the army." Darkblood said.

A/N: So, I realized I never really did a Flutter Shy Chapter, well I think I will try to incorporate her more into the story because I know a lot of you are Flutter Shy fans… I personally am a Mist fan but that's just me.


	25. Fitting in

A/N: So, I realized I never really did a Flutter Shy Chapter, well I think I will try to incorporate her more into the story because I know a lot of you are Flutter Shy fans… I personally am a Mist fan but that's just me.

A/N: I'm back for another chapter; hope y'all didn't miss me too much.

When I noticed a smell in my house, it wasn't very good; it was like something was burning. Last time I smelt that aroma was when Shadow tried cooking.

"What is making that awful smell?" I asked as I walked down the stairs.

I got down stairs and noticed a certain black and green colt in my kitchen trying to cook.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked angrily as I walked in and saw Raze by the cooking range

"Oh, good you're up, just in time for breakfast!" He said enthusiastically.

"What are you doing in my house?" I said getting angrier.

"Well, I thought I could make you feel better about Shadow by-"

"Don't you say his name, you're part of the reason he's gone!" I yelled cutting him off.

"I was just-"

"You were just making a mess in my house!" I yelled.

"Just leave, I'll clean up the mess!" I yelled.

"Well… if you insist." He said softly.

"I do!" I said un–sympathetically.

"Ok…" he said then teleported out of the house.

"What was he thinking, trying to make me feel better when he was the reason Shadow's gone?" I said as I began to clean up the mess.

"Maybe he feels bad about the whole thing; I mean it wasn't his fault after all." Spike said, coming out of nowhere.

"How could you say that?" I asked angrily

"He didn't choose to be made, or be bad, Darkblood did." Spike said.

"But still… I don't trust him." I said.

"Whatever, but that was great food you threw away." Spike said.

"Please, he obviously got Shadows cooking skills, which was very limited." I said with a small chuckle.

"I always liked it." Spike said.

"Ya… so did I." I said having a quick flash back of times with Shadow.

After I cleaned up the burnt bits and pieces, and managed to clean the burnt pan, Apple Jack ran into my home.

watch?v=ilh3731EXCg

"We have a problem!" Apple Jack said.

"What is it?" I asked concerned.

"It's Discord, he's back." Apple Jacks said in a panicked tone.

"Gather the elements of harmony!" I said as my horn illuminated purple and I levitated my crown towards me.

"We have one little problem." Apple Jack said.

"He has our amulets…. I think he had some help but that's not the important thing right now." Apple Jack said.

"You're right; we need to focus on getting those elements back.

We walked outside to see ponies panicking as random objects animated and chased everypony.

"This is much worse than last time." I said as I looked around trying to take in all the chaos.

We heard a familiar siren, this was used for Wonder Bolt drills, but this was no drill, we saw several teams flying towards the animated objects as they attempted to restrain them, even Rainbow Dash had her team helping.

"We need to find Discord! I said as we met up with the other elements of harmony.

"I would make a bet that he's up there." Rarity said as she pointed to a floating castle.

"I think you're right." I said.

"We need to get up there and retrieve our elements." Rainbow Dash said. she had her full team with her for back up.

"Yes, you do." Mist said. he also seemed to come out of nowhere.

"But, let's just see how my… apprentices do." Mist said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" He said and pointed to a spot behind a tree.

As soon as he said that there was a large boom, there was a weird streak of black, green, white, and teal colors flying up to the castle.

"Was that Sole and Raze?" I asked. we never even saw them they were going so fast.

"Yes, I want to see how they work together using their elements." Mist said.

"Should we help them?" Apple Jack asked.

"Well, you don't have your elements, and they're both well trained and know tactics for scenarios such as this, they will be fine." He said in a confident tone.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Would you trust Shadow?" Mist asked me.

"Well ya but…"

"They're not just clones of Shadow, they are part of him; together, they are Shadow, but they're highly trained powerful versions of him." Mist said trying to reason with me.

"You're right." I said.

We watched the two mixed color streaks reach the castle with such speed.

"Wow, they are extremely good flyers, we should get them to join my team." Rainbow Dash said.

"Let's just see if they make it back in one piece first." I said.

(Sole's Pov) stop music.

"Follow my lead." I said to Raze as we prepared to storm the castle.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do, I can handle myself." Raze said, with a disrespecting tone.

"You're going to get us killed with your childish behavior." I said

"Let's just take care of this Spirit of Chaos, I have things to do." Raze said.

"Like what? Trying to 'wow' the Princesses student? We aren't here to make friends, we are here to protect." I snapped at his insolence behavior.

"Hey, sorry I want to enjoy life; he did sacrifice his for ours." Raze said.

"Oh, so now you're referring Shadow to he? I suppose you will build a shrine for him as well." I said.

"Look, we don't have time for this let's just go take care of Discord." Raze said.

"Agreed." I said.

"Shall we kick the door down?" Raze asked with a reckless smile.

"No, we will phase through it and take him by surprise; we need to search for the elements of harmony not destroy Discord." I said

"But what's the point of capturing him like they did last time? If we destroy him now we won't have to worry about him later." Raze said.

"Just follow Mists command, you were there for the mission briefing." I said no longer tolerating his ranting's.

"Whatever." He said in his disrespectful tone again.

We both phased through the door and entered the moderately large castle. Inside was a series of upside down objects, painted over paintings, opposite color stripes and other crazy knickknacks of the sort.

"I thought he was the spirit of chaos, not the spirit of poor designing." Raze said as he snickered quietly to himself

"Quite Raze, you're going to blow our cover." I said as I gunned him down with a sharp stare.

"Sorry." He replied back quietly

"He must be in the Throne Room, but knowing Discord this whole castle is probably jumbled up." I said

"Let's split up then." Raze said.

"Ok, if I need you I'll use our element to contact you." I said.

"Ok, I'll do the same but stay out of my head… there's private stuff in there." Raze said.

"This is an un-appropriate time to be concerned about that." I said and we split up.

I took the upstairs, while raze took the downstairs portion.

"How would I find this throne room if I was Discord… I guess he would think similar to Raze I mean, they're both good at messing things up." I thought as I walked through the long halls that seemed to have endless doors.

I saw a rectangular sign in the middle of the hall,

"I can't believe this, there's a map of the whole castle." I thought as I looked over it.

"Hmm, if I were Discord I would put this here as a trap, and if I were Raze I would be looking for food." I said as I put things together in my head.

I then contacted Raze with my magic.

"Raze." I said.

"What?" he replied.

"Have you found a map?" I asked.

"Yes… I'm heading towards the throne room now…" he said sounding un-sure of himself.

"Really now?" I asked.

"Ugh… ya… er, sure…" he said.

"Well, I'm behind you and I noticed you seem to be following the route to the kitchen." I said.

He turned around to see me.

"I was just making sure he wasn't getting a snack." He said.

"I'm sure you were, but I think you might be on to something." I said as I took the lead.

"What do you mean." He asked confused.

"Well, Discord probably set those fake maps to trick us into a trap." I said as we continued forward.

"Maybe… or maybe he knew we would think that and made a real map knowing we would actually go against it." He said speaking so fast that it was hard to understand him.

"No, it was a fake. I studied the map and noticed the entrance room was marked in the wrong spot from where we came in." I said as I found the large double door to the room marked as kitchen.

"Oh… well my theory was still pretty good." He said.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself to sleep at night" I said in a serious tone.

"Well-"

"Shh." I said softly cutting him off.

"We need to get in quietly so we can retrieve the elements." I said.

"Ok." He said.

"Or, we could try a different tactic." Raze said.

"Like what?" I asked skeptical of his higher thinking skills.

"Well, we don't know what's on the other side of this door right?" he asked.

"No." I replied.

"Well if he somehow knew we were here he would expect us to come in quietly and that's when he will hit us." Raze said.

"Interesting conspiracy." I said, "But, what do you plan on doing?" I asked.

"Well, we go in with a bang to throw him off and while he is distracted we get the elements." Raze said with a proud tone of his idea.

"Well, there are a lot of flaws with that like for one, we don't know if that's the throne room, two we don't know if Discord's even in there, and three-"

"You don't know if I have the elements on me?" a voice asked from behind us cutting me off.

We both teleported behind the pursuer, through the many hours of training this was always our first move if we get caught off guard. We both instinctively used our elements to pin down our enemy, I used my power to pin him down and Raze used his power stop their magic/wings.

"Where are the elements!" I demanded.

"Oh no! I've been captured by two clones!" he yelled in fake despair, his mocking began to enrage me so I pulled him up and threw him into the wall with a great deal of force.

"I'll ask again, if you don't tell me I won't be easy on you. Where are the elements!" I yelled.

"Well, if you want your precious elements, you will have to play by the rules." Discord said.

"Nope, we're not playing your dumb games." Raze said.

"Then I guess you won't get your little ele-"

Before he could finish I used my magic to form a large glass ball over him and crashed over his body, pieces of glass stuck all in him and he began to bleed. He let out a cry of pain, he obviously wasn't used to working with beings that could, or would, hurt him.

"Where are the elements!?" I demanded again.

He spat blood in my face and continued, "I won't tell unless you play by my rules."

"Well, I won't stop until you're dead or tell me where the elements are." I said coldly.

"Whoa there Sole, calm down there, don't do something you're going to regret." Raze said.

"I'll only regret not fulfilling my mission." I said without taking my eyes off the strange spirit in front of me.

I then conjured up a blade of light and hovered it over is clawed hand.

"I'll give you one more chance, tell me where the elements are or I will cut off your claw." I said in the same cold voice.

"You wouldn't" Discord said trying to hide is fear but let a small voice crack out at the attempt.

"Wont I? I asked as I took the light blade and cut off one of the claws.

He screamed as the blood rushed out of the gash from where the claw used to be.

"Now, if you don't tell me, I will cut the whole clawed hand off." I said still staring into his eyes.

"Please, get him off, he will kill me!" Discord yelled to Raze…

"Just tell him were the amulets are and we will fix your hand." Raze said.

"Ok, ok…" he said then pointed to a box in a drawer in front of the double doors.

Raze went over to inspect the drawer, he pulled out the elements and tested to be sure they were real.

"The magic pulsing through them is strong and warm, they're the real elements." He said as he took the box and returned by my side.

"Pity." I said as I threw Discord to the ground, "I was looking forward to dismount his head and put it over the fire place.

I then knocked Discord out with my magic and fixed his hand, before we left the castle, Raze looked at me and said, "That was some pretty good acting, I knew you would fix his hand and we both know you wouldn't have killed him."

"Yes, but he didn't know that." I said as we both took off back down to Ponyville with the five stolen elements and an unconscious Spirit of Chaos.

As we flew back down, we noticed that the once animated objects were back to their unanimated forms.

"It seems we stopped discord without the need of the elements." I said to Raze as we flew down towards Mist.

"Ya, but we need them to seal him up again." Raze said.

"This is true." I said as we approached our leader.

"We have the elements and Discord alive." I said, reporting our mission to our leader.

"You two have done me proud; enjoy yourselves for now because I fear this is just the beginning." Mist said.

As we finished our chat with Discord the towns' ponies began to crowd around us and cheer our names, even the Wonder Bolts made an appearance to the minor celebration.

The elements then approached us and we gave each of them their amulet and received thanks by each of them.

"I guess we should seal up Discord now right?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No, I have some questions to ask him." Mist said. "Let me handle him." He finished.

"Ok." Twilight said, and with that, Mist and Discord both disappeared.

"What should we do now?" Raze asked.

"I'll tell you what we should do; we should have a town banquet for the heroism of these two colts!" Mrs., Mare said. "Pinkie, do you mind throwing the celebration?" Mrs. Mare asked.

"I'd love to!" Pinkie screamed.

"Wonderful, and Apple Jack, do you mind letting us use Sweet Apple Acers as the designated party place?" Mrs. Mare asked.

"Not at all, we'll have us a good o'l fashioned Honky Tonk!" Apple Jack replied,

"Wonderful, I'm sure one of you two young colts could be our entertainment." Mrs. Mare said directed to me and my comrade Raze.

"Um?" was all I could say before everypony cheered and busied them self's with a task for tonight. I looked at Raze with a confused look and he just slumped his shoulders and said, "Don't look at me, I got all the good qualities of Shadow but I don't know how to play the guitar or sing." He said.

"Well neither do I." I said.

"Well, looks like we're in a bit of a pickle." Raze said in a bit of a country accent.

"Well… I guess we better learn how to play the guitar." I said.

"Ok, you learn to play the guitar and I'll sing, deal?" Raze asked.

"Deal." I said.

Raze started to leave but I couldn't help but stopping him.

"Wait, is it ok if I sing and you play the guitar?" I asked.

"Ugh… sure but why the sudden change of heart?" Raze asked.

"I feel that I do not possess the skills required for that instrument and singing would be a more suitable challenge." I said.

"Whatever, but stop talking like such a nerd." Raze said and started off in another direction.

"One more thing, why did you just change your direction? When you thought you were going to sing you were heading that way but now you're going the complete opposite direction."

"Well, Flutter Shy can sing, and I'm pretty sure Apple Jack knows how to play guitar." Raze said.

"Wow… you're smarter then you look." I said.

"Ya, whatever." He said then ran and took off to Sweet Apple Acers; his sonic boom left a colored trail behind him.

"I guess I'm going to Flutter Shy's." I said to myself and took off running in the opposite direction as Raze, my sonic boom also left a colored trail behind me.

Raze's POV

I flew all the way to Apple Jacks house to see everypony was working for tonight's banquet, I had to find Apple Jack before somepony spotted because I didn't want to have to get distracted by some chore. I decided to go invisible, It felt weird that nopony could see me but I kind of liked it. I walked up to wear Apple Jack was standing and quickly ran up to her, grabbed her hoof, and teleported into her room before anypony knew what happened.

"What the? What just happened?" Apple Jack asked as she looked around to find that she had somehow teleported into her room.

"Don't freak out now Apple Jack." I said. "I teleported us here." I finished,

"What? Who said that?" she asked.

"Oh sorry, I forgot I was invisible." I said and uncovered myself so she could see me.

"What are ya doin here sugar cube?" Apple Jack asked confused.

"If Big Mac catches me in here with a colt he'll kill you." She said quickly closing her door.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we can get privacy out in the field." She said.

"Whoa, slow down there cow girl, I just need some guitar lessons." I said

"Wow, you sound just like shadow with that hint of a country accent." She said.

"Ugh, thanks, but I'm not Shadow; and I can't play guitar but I heard you know a thing or two." I said.

"Well ya but, I'm not nearly as good as Shadow was." She said.

"Well, what do you know?" I asked.

"Well, he actually did teach me how to play a song; I sure hope you're as good as him because it isn't exactly a song that you learn in one day." She said.

"Well, I'll give it a shot, what song is it?" I asked.

"He didn't tell me but here's how it goes." She said.

She picked up a brown hickory guitar, it really was a beautiful guitar, and she began to finger pic the song. She even sang a little but I reckoned she was shy because she sang very quietly and blushed when I got closer to hear. When she finished she handed me the guitar and told me to try to play any little thing.

I picked it up and strummed the guitar; I then plucked the thinnest string alone and looked up at her to see that she was giving me an everlasting encouraging face. I then held down one of the frets and plucked the strings experimentally.

"See, you're not that bad." She said

"Well, I haven't learned anything yet." I said.

"Well, then making something up, that's what I loved about Shadow, he could think quickly and write silly songs to help cheer me up." She said with an almost sorrow filled smile.

I put the guitar down for a second and looked at her.

"You and Shadow… you were close eh? I asked

"You could say that, he was close with all of use but I always had an extra feeling for him." She said.

"It seems like all you girls did." I said.

"Ya… there was just something about him that we couldn't resist, for me, it was how he always looked at the bright side of things." She said with a bit of a tear trickling down her cheek.

"Look, I know it must be hard to lose somepony that special, but he isn't completely gone. His music, memory's, accomplishments, ect. Are all in you; you just need to remember the times spent with him not the times you will never have again." I said trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks, you know, for an evil clone, you're a lot like him." She said with a smile and gave me a small peck on the cheek. Unfortunately Big Mac decided to come in right at that moment and got the wrong idea.

"What do you think ya doin to my lil sis!" he yelled as he ran towards me.

"I'm going to borrow this guitar." I said.

"Go ahead, I would run if I were though." She said so I teleported out of there.

Sole's POV

As I approached Flutter Shy's little cottage, I heard birds whistling and a beautiful voice singing.

"Hmmm, she must be rehearsing." I thought as I heard the beautiful music.

"I don't want to startle her or interrupt the practice so I guess I'll just teleport on top of that over hanging tree." I thought and did so.

The voices carried all the way up to my perch, probably because the high pitch of the song helped it sound louder. I decided.

After the song I teleported several paces behind her so I could seem to have just walked up rather than stalked her.

"Hey" I said as I casually walked up to her.

She seemed to tense up and spoke very quietly.

"Hi" she squeaked.

"I have a favor to ask you." I said.

"What is it?" she asked a little less tense but still nervous.

"I need you to teach me how to sing." I said.

"Oh." She said as she relaxed seemingly a lot for her.

"So do you think you can do it?" I asked.

"I can try, but Shadow was a pretty decent singer, are you sure you need lessons?" She asked.

"Yes." I said a little too eager, I began to feel hot when I noticed I was blushing a little.

"Oh, well ok." She said as she sat on a log and motioned me to join her.

"Ok." I said as I sat down next to her, I knew she was shy so I tried to be a little more casual then my normal tense self.

"So, to start, when you sing you need to push the air from your diaphragm all the way out and you need to project it well so everypony can hear." She said.

"Can you show me?" I asked.

"Oh… I don't know…" she said.

"Please?" I asked.

"Fine, but just because I'm teaching you." She said and let out a loud but beautiful high note.

"Wow! That was beautiful." I said, a little too eager again.

"Thanks." She said as her face turned slightly pink.

"Now you try." She said.

I was sort of nervous so I let out a small "Aww" hoping she would accept it.

"I'm sorry but what was that?" She asked.

"Well… I was trying too…" apparently she couldn't hear me because she said,

"I can't understand you if you mumble! Now, show me how to sing mister!" she said in more of an assertive tone.

"Ok…" I said. I let out a louder and mightier "Aww"

"That's more like it!" she said with a proud smile. "Not quite as good as Shadow but not bad." She said

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem, I'm sorry to cut the lessons but it's almost time for the banquet and I have to get my pets ready to go." She said.

"Oh, ok… I should meet up with Raze and rehearse with him any ways." I said.

"Ok, I look forward to seeing you guys play." She said with a meek smile and headed back into her cottage.

I flew off to the center of town to see how Raze was doing, hopefully he got more work done then I did.

"Hey Raze" I greeted as I approached him and a guitar that he somehow obtained.

"I hope you have something since you have a guitar in your hands." I said

"Nope, how about you?" he asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

"What!? We only have like half an hour left!" Raze said freaking out.

"I'm aware of that." I said in a frustrated tone.

"What are we going to do?" Raze asked.

"Hmm, let's think about what we know about Shadow." I said.

"Ya, that way we know what we can't do! You're brilliant Sole! Brilliant!" Raze said in a sarcastic tone.

"No, think about it like this, we're part of Shadow right? So if we think about him maybe something will happen." I said.

"Well, there's a problem, according to Apple Jack, he wrote all of his songs as he went so they arn't written down anywhere." Raze said

"Ok, well… maybe we can write it as we go." I said

"What? Even if one of us could do that, how would we know what's going to happen next in the song?" Raze asked.

"Well, we're connected in a way, our elements clash and we both came from Shadow." I said.

"Well, it's going to have to do because we have to get there now if we're even going to make it on time." Raze said.

"Agreed." I said.

We flew down to the farm in extreme speed, I always secretly admired how fast Raze could go, I mean, I know I'm fast but even he was faster than me. We finally reached our destination, ponies were eating, laughing, and having an all-around good time; then everyone started walking towards the stage and we knew it meant we were out of time.

"Mares and gentle colts, tonight we are admiring our local heroes by throwing this wonderful banquet." Mrs. Mare said.

"But before we bring up our live entertainment, we would like to give special thanks to Ms. Apple Jack, and Ms. Pinkie Pie for helping this all happen. Let's give these fine young ladies a round of applause." Mrs. Mare said.

As the people roared their thanks to Pinkie and Apple Jack, Raze and I walked back stage to get ready. A light colored mare with weird eyes informed us that we were on in five minutes.

"We are so screwed." Raze said.

"Indeed." I replied.

I tried to meditate to help me concentrate but for some reason I had an uncontrollable urge to go into the orchid behind the stage. I told Raze I had to pee and I would be right back. As I walked into the Apple trees I saw a dim blue glow, I wasn't sure what it was but I felt a sensation that I could trust it. I walked up behind the large tree it was behind and saw a blue acoustic guitar there; I picked it up and suddenly had a vision flash through my head. It was a Shadow in the woods speaking to me but I couldn't make out the words it was saying, all I could make of it was a shadow of what seemed to be a colt. I took the guitar and walked back to the stage, as I walked the guitar seemed to change colors that matched my own coat.

"Hmm, weird." I thought. "It must be enchanted or something." I decided.

I walked up to Raze and answered the obvious question on his mind.

"I found it in the woods, here you can use it and I'll sing." I said as I handed him the guitar, this time it changed colors and even form. It was now a black and green electric guitar with a large amp to go with it.

"This is awesome." Raze said as he tried to play it, this time however he actually played something that sounded decent.

"Wow, you're getting better." I said.

"Thanks, it's like I already know what to do." He replied.

The same light colored mare came and told us we were up, before we stepped on stage we herd Mrs. Mare say:

"Is everyone ready for our live entertainment?" she asked to the crowd.

There was a long series of cheering then Mrs. Mare said,

"Let's give it up for Razor soul!" She yelled, again the crowd went wild.

"Razor soul?" I asked as I looked at Raze.

"Ya, I thought it would be a cool band name." he replied with an eager grin as he pulled me on stage with him.

"How's every Pony doing?" He yelled out with a bit of a southern accent.

The crowd returned a cheer.

"Great, me and Sole here are going to play some music." He said then strapped on the electric guitar.

"Follow my lead." He said.

"I guess, but I feel like I know what you're going to do so this could work." I said.

"Good." He said then some random brown and yellow colt with crossed drum sticks as his cutie mark yelled "Kick it!" and Raze began to play the some heavy distorted song and the drummer joined in.

watch?v=e8X3ACToii0

_"I got this." I said to myself and go ready to sing._

_It kills me not to know this but I've all but just forgotten_

_What the color of her eyes were and her scars or how she got them_

_As the telling signs of age rain down, a single tear is dropping_

_Through the valleys of an aging face that this world has forgotten_

_There is no reconciliation that will put me in my place_

_And there is no time like the present to drink these draining seconds_

_But seldom do these words ring true when I'm constantly failing you_

_Like walls that we just can't break through until we disappear_

_So tell me now if this ain't love then how do we get out?_

_'Cause I don't know_

_That's when she said I don't hate you boy_

_I just want to save you while there's still something left to save_

_That's when I told her I love you girl_

_But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have, oh, oh_

_And the day pressed on like crushing weights_

_For no man does it ever wait_

_Like memories of dying days that deafen us like hurricanes_

_Bathed in flames we held the brand, uncurled the fingers in your hand_

_Pressed into the flesh like sand, now do you understand?_

_So tell me now if this ain't love then how do we get out?_

_'Cause I don't know_

_That's when she said I don't hate you boy_

_I just want to save you while there's still something left to save_

_That's when I told her I love you girl_

_But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have, oh, oh_

_One thousand miles away, there's nothing left to say_

_But so much left that I don't know_

_We never had a choice, this world is too much noise_

_It takes me under, it takes me under once again_

_I don't hate you_

_I don't hate you, no_

_So tell me now if this ain't love then how do we get out?_

_'Cause I don't know_

_That's when she said I don't hate you boy_

_I just want to save you while there's still something left to save_

_That's when I told her I love you girl_

_But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have, oh, oh_

_I don't hate you_

_I don't hate you, oh, oh_

_I don't hate you_

_I don't hate you, no, oh, oh_

The song actually sounded good, the crowd loved it and Raze seemed to be having a great time; but I still couldn't relax, like something inside of me wouldn't go at ease. What was it? Was it some sort of sixth sense telling me all wasn't well or was I just paranoid? Ever since I was created I haven't felt a moment of relaxation, even when I'm surrounded by ponies at a banquet dedicated to my own heroism I can't relax… maybe I should talk to Mist about it.

Before I could finish my deep thinking Raze was yelling at me to get off the stage, I guess I spent more time thinking then I realized and I had just stood on the stage five minutes after our performance… oops…

I got off the stage and decided to go talk to Mist about my problems, I figured I'd let Raze enjoy himself, he'll probably get too drunk to go back to our place so I'm willing to bet he'll stay in Ponyville tonight.

Raze's POV:

I saw Sole leaving but I didn't bother tagging along, he is always such a kill joy. Tonight I was going to relax and enjoy myself because I'm always training with Mist, I need time to unwind.

"Great job Raze, I see you got the hang of guitar pretty fast." Apple Jack said.

"Ya, well I had a good teacher." I said in a flirtatious way.

"Well, I didn't really teach you anything, all we did was talk about Shadow and you got chased out by Big Mac." She said with a giggle.

"Well, still." I said.

"Well, why where here, why don't we dance." She said.

"But there's no music." I said, but funny thing was as soon as I said that Vinyl started hitting up some music.

"You were saying?" Apple Jack said with a grin.

"I was saying it would be my pleasure to dance with you." I said.

We danced to a bunch of pop songs and when I got tired I decided to go get some water, and something to eat. As I walked up to the large banquet buffet I saw Rainbow Dash hovering over it picking up some food.

"Hmm, that's an interesting way to get food." I thought, decided to join her in her mid-flight snack.

"Hey Rainbow." I said as I flew next to her grabbing a muffin as I passed it.

"Hey Raze, great job, Shadow would be proud." She said as she took a drink from some multi-colored liquid.

"Thanks, so what are you drinking on there?" I asked curiously, hoping it would be alcohol because Mist has had a strict rule on it

"It's a drink." She said seemingly uninterested in me.

"Alcoholic?" I asked eagerly

"Wow, I kinda figured you were more like Sole and was a goodie goodie, but ya it is, you want a sip?" she asked.

"Hell ya!" I said as I took the drink and took a big swish of it down my throat.

"Easy there tiger, I want some too." She said as she carefully took the drink back and continued drinking it.

"Where did you get it?" I asked

"On the far left table." She said pointing to it.

"I'll be right back." I said as I started to turn around.

"Wait, will you refill mine? I figure if you're going to party I will too." She said with a smile.

"Sounds good to me." I said and took her glass and flew to the other table.

The vender filled up Rainbow's glass and gave me my own glass and said,

"Are you sure you can handle liquor?"

"Please, I'm only the element of corruption." I said and flew back to Rainbow Dash. When I got back a new song was playing through Vinyl's speakers.

watch?NR=1&v=pRrqPux8pxw

"Here you go." I said as I handed her glass to her.

"Thanks." She said and began nursing on it again.

"No problem, so how about a night flight?" I challenged, the night was nice and cool and I thought it would be fun to fly through the night sky.

"I don't know… what about the banquet?" she asked.

"It will be here when we get back, I think it will take us about ten seconds flat?" I said using her own little slogan.

She just looked at me with her trade mark grin and said,

"Race you to that cloud." Then she pointed to a large cloud facing the moon, and then flew off towards it.

"Oh it's on." I thought to myself and took off into the night. She had a bit of a lead on me from her head start, but I knew I was much faster so I caught up to her pretty easy.

When I caught up to her and was side by side, I looked at her and said,

"Hey, come here often?" I asked sarcastically and passed her with a grin.

Her face was then a mix between a laugh and a determined face. She tried to speed up but couldn't quite reach me. As she got faster and faster she began to break through the sound barrier, however, she wasn't as trained as I was at conducting that move so she ended up getting caught up in an air stream and started spiraling out of control.

"Aww!" she screamed as she began to plummet back down to the ground.

I quickly stopped in midflight and bolted back down towards her.

"I got you." I yelled as I flew up from above her. I then swooped under her and caught her in my hoofs.

I then flew us both to the large cloud and gently placed her on the cloud.

"You ok?" I asked as she shook off her near death experience.

"Ya, I'm fine." She said.

"Well, we both made it here at the same time, so I guess it's a tie." I said cheerfully.

"I guess so." She said quietly.

"You ok Dash?" I asked concerned.

"Ya I'm fine." She said trying to wave away my concern

"Well, I spilt my drink, but I think I'll be fine without it." I said.

"Ya, me too." She said.

"Well, this is a pretty nice cloud." I said as I made a more conformable position and laid down.

"yup." She said as she laid down next to me, it was colder up here then it was down there and the cloud was slightly damp so we were both cold. She snuggled up closer to me, I didn't mind because I was getting uncomfortably cold.

"You know, I never did know why Shadow liked flying at night but now I think I know." She said as we both gazed up at the stars and moon.

"Well, I never really knew Shadow but from everypony who told me about him, he seems like he was a pretty cool colt." I said.

"Ya, he was." She said admirably.

"Was he a good flyer?" I asked.

"Yes, he was even better then you and Sole, but he would never admit it." She said.

"Oh, were you close with him?" I asked.

"Not as close as Twilight or Apple Jack but he did make an impact on my life." She said a little more sadly.

"Well, I can't speak for him, but you have made an impact on my life, all of you." I said.

"Thanks." She said.

"It's weird" She started again, "Even though I haven't known you for long, I feel like I've known you forever." She said.

"Well, you kind of did." I said. "I mean after all, I'm part of Shadow." I said.

"Look, you shouldn't think of yourself as part of Shadow, you're your own colt." She said.

"Thanks, it's actually been kinda bothering me that I'm not really a colt but a clone, but you what you just said really helps." I said. As I put my off around her.

"Well, what are friends for right?" she asked.

We sat up there for a long time and just enjoyed each other's company. It was nice to talk to someone who didn't see me as the evil clone of Shadow.

Sole's POV:

I was flying away from the banquet when I felt the need to be alone; this was a normal feeling for me since I knew I didn't really belong with these folks. I don't know how Raze can just fit in with them so well, I mean, he was the evil one at first and it seems he feels fine and already has made friends with every pony. We aren't real colts; we are nothing more than vessels created from Shadow's soul to harness the elements he possessed.

I was thinking so much that I didn't realize I was now heading in a different direction, like instinct was telling me to go the way I was going.

"I wonder what's over here. I feel like something's pulling me in this direction." I thought to myself as I followed my instinct.

I reached a small pond with an overhanging tree next to it, I felt like I knew this place, like it was somehow apart of everything. I sat down on the tree and looked into the reflecting pound at myself.

"Look at you, you're the reason he's gone." I said to myself disgusted at my appearance.

"If it weren't for you, he would still be here and all of these ponies would be happy." I said looking at the reflection. Just then I felt I was being watched from behind me, I didn't let the watcher know I was aware of their presence so I just continued talking to myself. As the presence walked up behind me I quickly turned around dropping my hoof to theirs so that they would trip, I then grabbed their top hoof and turned it behind their back and wrapped my other hoof round their throat.

"Un hand me! I'm ta princess of Equstria!" the voice said.

I noticed she had the crest of Princess Luna as her cutie mark. I quickly released the royal figure and stood at attention giving my apologies.

"I'm sorry Princess Luna, I had no idea I was being watched by royalty." I said still in my attention stance.

"At ease, and its ok, it's my fault for watching you here." She said in an apologetic tone.

I went at ease and quickly checked behind us and around us looking at every possible area for an enemy to be hidden in.

"What are you doing?" Princess Luna asked.

"I'm searching for enemies, what are you doing without your royal escorts? Somepony could ambush you Princess Luna." I said.

"Well, this is a secret place, so I should ask, how did you get here?" Princess Luna asked.

"I don't know Princess Luna." I said.

"Why do you keep saying my name?" Princess Luna asked.

"It's respect, Princess Luna." I said.

"No, it's annoying." Princess Luna said.

"My apologies Princess-" I managed to stop myself before I finished Luna.

"Well, Sole is it? I had a close friend enchant this place so only we could find it, so how did you get here?" Princess Luna asked.

"I was just flying and I felt a strong need to go in this direction." I said.

"Hmmm, maybe Shadow pushed you here." Princess Luna said.

"Shadow's gone." I said.

"I know I was at the second memorial." She said not wanting be reminded.

"What is so special about this place? I feel…" I said trying to figure out a word to describe this place.

"Safe?" the Princess said finishing my sentence.

"Yes." I said.

"Well, you see this place was enchanted by the element of purity; it makes souls welcome and at ease… from hearing you talk to yourself you need this place more than you think." Princess Luna said.

watch?NR=1&v=n-BXNXvTvV4

"I don't want to involve my feelings if you don't mind Princess." I said in a serious voice.

"You know, you remind me of him." The Princess said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I know that's what's on your mind; he never wanted to get too close to anypony, or involve them in his problems." The Princess said.

"In all due respect Princess, but you know nothing about me." I said in a stern tone.

"Well, let me ask you this. Do you know anything about yourself?" The princess asked.

"I-I… don't need to, I'm here for one reason and that's to defend the innocent." I said, at first I got caught up in the whole knowing myself thing until reality hit me.

"How could you say that?" The princess asked in a distasteful tone.

"Why would I waste my time on finding myself when I have a job to fulfill?" I asked trying to reason with her.

"Because that's what Shadow would have wanted." The Princess said quietly.

"Look… Shadow was a hero, far greater than me or Raze, but he isn't here anymore and I don't have time to worry about what he would have wanted when I have a job to fulfill." I said now gazing into the Princess's eyes. Normally when I do this ponies tend to listen to what I say but the Princess was different, it was as if her eyes were fighting back.

"How dare you!" She yelled. "How dare you even say his name with such little respect? He gave up everything he had to save us, to create you!" she screamed.

"Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I wake up and know I'm nothing but a knock off of a hero? Nothing more than a part from a large machine?" I said trying to contain my emotions but I was failing.

"Why can't you understand you're more than just a clone?" the Princess yelled tearing up.

"You and Raze are all we have left of Shadow, you're more than solders, and you're the thing to fill the void of him being gone." She finished.

"Has it occurred to you that I'm not as strong as everypony thinks? I can't be Shadow, I can't be the hero and friend you all need, I'm the element of purity and nothing more!" I yelled and took off into the night sky so she couldn't see the tears that had formed in my eyes.

Luna's POV:

After I saw the white and teal look alike of Shadow fly off, I couldn't help but let all my emotions out into the pond.

"Why did you have to go Shadow?" I asked as I sobbed looking into the pond.

"Ever since you've been gone I feel like there's nothing. Everything you have done is just a memorial now, something that will be nothing more than history. I need you back; I can't live with just a memory of you. I need the real you, not these look a likes." I said, speaking to the pond and hoping somehow Shadow could hear me.

I gazed up at the stars and remembered all the nights we spent here hanging out until dawn. I remembered the songs he would sing to me as we sat in this very spot eating apple, the pond would be calm and smooth as we peered into our pasts and pondered our futures.

"I know this is crazy, but I know you're out there somewhere watching us. I know you sent Sole here to face his problems; unfortunately he took your stubbornness as well as your serious side. He sees himself as a solder and nothing more." I said looking up into the stars as I thought of his face.

"If you're out there please, give me a sign." I said as I looked into the pond. I saw his reflection in the pond next to me, I quickly turned around to see if he was there but he wasn't; when I looked to see if his reflection in the pond he was gone again.

Elsewhere:

Screams are herd inside a locked room and then a voice is heard.

"Now, I won't ask again, what are Darkblood's plans?" the voice said.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me." Another voice said.

"Well, looks like you're losing that hand again." The other voice said.

"No please! I don't know! He didn't tell me anything I swear!" The voice said.

"Well, that's a pity; I guess I don't need you anymore." The voice said.

"Please, don't imprison me in stone again." The voice said.

"Of course not, then you'd just slither your slimy self-back out again; no, I have a much better idea." The voice said.

"What, what is that?" the scared voice said.

"Oh this? It's just a life draining crystal, I figured if I have you then Darkblood won't." The voice said.

"Wait… Stop please; I thought you were supposed to be the element of purity." The scared voice said.

"No, you thought wrong, so did the real element of purity but don't worry you will be meeting him in this crystal with you." The voice said.

"Please Mist don't!" the scared voice said.

"Don't call me that, Mist was taken care of long before the element was needed." The voice said.

"Who are you?" the scared voice said.

"Don't worry about that; just tell Shadow I said hi." The voice said. There was a loud yell of agony as a red light went off in the room. All that was left was a coloerless, lifeless body of an old Spirit.


	26. Love and Mystery

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in about a month, I hope this chapter will make up for it.

Raze's POV:

I woke up late the next morning, mostly because I was so exhausted from the party last night; partially because I had some time off, courtesy to Mist. I woke on the cloud I crashed on last night, it was extremely soft, next to me was a awaken Rainbow Dash.

"Morning." She said.

"Morning." I replied as I slowly got up and stretched my arms over my head.

"I slept like a filly last night." I said

"You and me both, then again, my bed at home is a cloud so I always sleep well." She replied.

"That's awesome, I don't normally get much sleep so this was a great way to recharge the old batteries." I said as I finally stood up.

"Good thing Mist is giving you and Sole some time off huh?" she said

"Ya, good thing." I said with a bit of a chuckle.

"So what are you doing today?" she asked as she also got up.

"I don't know, I feel like being really lazy." I said.

"Well, it just so happens, I'm the queen of naps." Rainbow Dash said with a grin.

"Well, I guess I could be the king then." I said returning a playful grin.

"Well, I think that we could go hang out by the water whole and catch some rays; it's a beautiful day to do nothing outside." She said.

"I completely agree." I said.

"Well, I have to do a couple of things but then we can hang out." Dash said.

"Sounds good to me." I said.

She then gave me a good bye hug and flew off to do whatever it is she had to do.

"Well, that was a great night." I said to myself as I flew down towards Sweet apple Acers. I saw a pink figure passed out on top of a table; I soon found out it was Pinkie once I got closer to her.

"I guess she partied hard." I said to myself as I left her alone to face her unavoidable hang over.

I saw Apple Jack picking up some garbage and decided to help her, after all, it was the least I could do.

"Howdy there Raze." She said with an unenthusiastic greeting.

"Hey." I said with a more cheerful attitude.

"Are ya here to help clean up?" she asked tiredly.

"Yes ma'am." I said

"Oh thank ya." She said.

"No problem, are you ok though?" I asked

"Just a bit of a hangover, I drank a little last night." She replied.

"Oh, I guess I missed it." I said as I picked up some nearby plastic cups.

"Ya, it seems you and Sole missed most the party." She said.

"I guess so." I said.

"I'm sure you had all the party you needed with Rainbow Dash though." Apple Jack said with a grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked nervously.

"You don't have to play innocent Raze, I know how Shadow was and you are essentially his bad side… not to mention Rainbow Dash is a bit of a flirt." Apple Jack said.

"Look Aj, I don't know what you're trying to get at but me and Dash just hung out then fell asleep." I said trying to steer her away from any possible ideas.

"So you slept with her?" Aj asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well yes but… Not… we… That's not what I meant!" I said fumbling over my words.

"I know sugar cube, I was just messing with you…. You wouldn't have a chance with Rainbow Dash." Apple Jack said as she let out a fit of laughter.

"I'm done." I said as I walked away frustrated that I was just played.

"See ya around Sugar cube." Apple Jack said.

"Not if I'm lucky!" I yelled back. Apple Jack just let out another fit of laughter.

Sole's POV:

"In ever life, there are two sides to a story, two perspectives that make one whole… if Shadow is the story; I'm nothing but one perspective, one side, one part to a whole…" I thought as I meditated. I didn't sleep last night, I usually didn't, but instead I meditated. Last night was different however, in my meditation I feel I have found out something closer to what Raze and I truly are. In my meditation I feel I have discovered that Raze, the element of corruption, is closer to the very existence of life, that's why he has more bonds on this world then I do, it's why he is so capable of living life than I am, it's why he is better adapted than I am.

"I can't live like this." I thought angrily to myself.

"Why do I have to be the one who has an insufficient way of living? Why do I have to be the one who haves to be alone? Why do I have to be the observant one; the one who examines everything to the point of its very fabric of existence?" I questioned the universe as I sat there in my meditation stance.

"I feel that I need guidance from the only one who truly knows me, the only one who is me; I need Shadow." I decided.

"I've deciphered the clues to determine Shadow's trying to contact me, but what is he trying to tell me?" I asked myself.

"When I needed to play for the banquet, he sent me his guitar." I said looking at the instrument.

"Next he seemed to send me to that place where I spoke with Luna." I thought.

"Maybe I should go to that place with his guitar and see what happens next." I decided.

I then picked up the blue guitar and took off into the sky. It was a warm day with a slight breeze, there was only a few clouds out as I flew through them. I saw Raze walking through Ponyville but decided not to disturb him. I flew faster as my nerves got the best of me.

"If I can bring Shadow back, I won't be needed any further, I will be able to feel like my own colt." I thought as I flew faster by the second.

I was flying so fast, and so deep in thought, that I didn't notice the yellow figure I was about to hit.

I heard a high pitch squeal and I instantly stopped. For most Pegasus that would be impossible, but then again, I wasn't like most Ponies. Right in front of me was a fluttering, scared, and nervous, Flutter Shy.

"EEP" She squealed again as she put her hoofs over her face to help brace for impact.

"It's ok." I said as she shook waiting for her sure doom.

She slowly lowered her hoof and turned her head my way.

"What are you thinking? You could have killed me!" She said in a surprisingly vicious tone.

"Sorry, I was going so fast and I was in a deep thought, my sincere apologies Flutter Shy." I said as sincere as I could.

"You're not the only pony who uses this fly way you know!" She said still angry.

"I know, I should have paid more attention." I said.

"Well, now I'm going to be late!" She scowled.

"For what?" I asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter now." She said angrily.

"Well I can get you there on time; just tell me where you're heading." I said trying to help.

watch?v=k3cUN70Qm34

"I'm heading to the clearing near the Ever Green Forest." She replied a little less angry.

"Look, I can get you there if you want?" I asked.

"How do you plan on doing that?" She asked.

"I'll fly you there." I replied.

"You're going to fly a full grown Pegasus several miles while attempting to reach acceptable speeds?" She asked in a doubtful tone.

"Yes, yes I am." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"I guess I don't have a choice." She said.

"I guess not." I said and hovered over to get her in my hoofs.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Please don't drop me." She said squeamishly.

"Of course not." I said as I took off gaining speed.

"You're not that heavy you know." I said to the nervous Pegasus.

She didn't reply but she was shaking in my arms the whole time.

"Hey, relax I got you." I said.

She didn't say anything but did stop shaking a little.

I don't know what it was, but something about this Pegasus made me feel different, like I did belong in this world, like I was more than just a part of a machine. She helped me reach the side of me that really wanted to belong here; the side that wants to have some fun.

"If we're going to make it there, we will need to go faster, can you handle that?" She asked finally speaking.

"Don't worry about me, the real question is can you handle it?" I asked.

There was a moment of silence until she finally spoke.

"I trust you." She said. With that I increased my speeds.

"Hang on" I said as I flew faster and faster. She then squeezed her hoofs around my shoulders as the pressure began to intensify.

"Ready to experience something amazing?" I asked with a small grin forming on my face.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Hang on and you'll see." I said. She gripped me firmly and I sprang off even faster, there was a tension in the air around me as I slowly started breaking through the sound barrier. A loud boom was heard and we shot off at amazing speeds.

"What just happened?" Flutter Shy asked nervously.

"That was a sonic boom." I said with a full grin on my face.

"You mean-"

"Yes, we just did a sonic Rainboom, well my own version of it but you get the point." I said finishing her sentence.

"Wow!" that was amazing; I thought I would never get a chance to do that." She said in an excited tone. At this point she was no longer shaking but instead, it seemed that she was actually enjoying herself.

"So, do you forgive me?" I asked.

"For what?" Flutter Shy asked with a playful grin.

"Exactly." I said.

We soon landed to her clearing, turns out; I was flying so fast that we arrived several minutes early.

"How was that?" I asked

"Well, I must say, I'm thoroughly surprised." Flutter Shy said with a smile.

"What? I'm stronger then I look." I said playfully.

"Not that, I'm surprised about who you really are." She said.

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"You're a wild card." She said.

"That's funny normally ponies think Raze is." I said with a chuckle.

"No, he's predictable but you, you're more like him then you may think." Flutter Shy said.

"I've been told, I guess I'm more like his serious side." I said.

"Something like that." She said as animals began to show up

"Well, listen, I have to do a concert for these critters but I had a fun time flying with you, we should hang out some time." Flutter Shy said.

"I'd really like that." I said as she said bye and walked towards her fans. I turned around and took back off into the warm sky, I forgot what I was going to do earlier but I didn't care. Flutter Shy just asked me to hang out and that was all I needed.

Raze's Pov:

"It's been several hours, I wonder where Rainbow Dash is?" I asked myself, "Eh, at least I've been hanging by the water hole the whole day." I said to myself. I looked up with my shades on to try and catch some rays when I saw a fast bolt fly by in the sky.

"What could that be?" I asked myself.

I flew up to try and catch up to it. Whatever it was, it was going fast. it was so fast that even I had trouble keeping up with it, and that's not gloating, I'm literally one of the fastest flyer. I'm even faster than Sole, so this was unusual. I saw the bolt sharply fly downward towards the library where Twilight lived.

"What the? Whatever this thing is, it's going in hot and I can't let it hit the library if Twilights in there, she already doesn't like me, it would be worse if I let her get hurt." I thought as I tried to process the situation. Before I could do anything the figure just stopped, just like that, and floated to the ground then rushed into the library.

"What was that all about?" I asked. I wanted to know but it was probably better if I was sly about it.

"Well, I went invisible before, I can do it again." I thought as I tried to go invisible. I tried for a few seconds and realized that nothing was happening.

"What's up with my magic? Why aren't I all ghostly?" I asked myself. "Looks like I'm going to have to take a more obvious approach and walk in there to see what happened." I decided.

I flew down to the ground and casually walked into the library like I belonged there, better to look unsuspicious. I looked around and saw no pony was in sight so I carefully walked up the stairs until I reached the top. I saw a closed room, I'm guessing its Twilights, and heard voiced coming from it.

"I need to talk." Said the male voice, it sounded like Sole… but it couldn't be, Sole isn't that fast unless… unless I was slowed down. It makes sense though; I couldn't use my magic either. What's wrong with me?" I wondered.

"What do you need? Is everything all right?" Twilight asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes, better than ever in fact." Sole said.

"Well than what do you need to talk about?" Twilight asked.

"I don't really need to talk; I just need to tell sompony something and I think you're the best one to tell because I know you won't say a word to anypony." Sole said.

"Why don't you tell Raze?" Twilight asked.

"He wouldn't understand, it seems like he is more of a fling colt, but I think I'm in love." Sole said.

"Wouldn't understand? What an asshole!" I thought to myself.

"Really? That's great! With who though?" Twilight asked him.

"Well, I think I'm in love with Flutter Shy." Sole said.

"Flutter Shy?! He's in love with Flutter Shy? When did this happen? How could I have missed that?" I asked myself trying to figure that out.

"Really? Does she know?" Twilight asked.

"Are you kidding? There's no way I'm going to tell her! What if she doesn't feel the same? Then things would be really awkward." Sole said.

"How could he choose Flutter Shy over all of the other fillies?" I asked myself in disbelief.

"Look Sole, you're the good one, I couldn't think of anyone better for Flutter Shy than you. You should tell her, you don't want to miss your chance… believe me you'll never live it down." Twilight said admirably, but at the same time, a hint of sadness was heard.

"Oh… y-you loved Shadow?" He asked awkwardly.

"No duh she did, why else would she say that?" I thought to myself. "And what does she mean by he's the good one? I'm just as good as he is." I thought to myself.

"Yes, I guess I was too sacred to tell him… if I would have known I would have told him." Twilight said.

There was a moment of silence until I heard Sole say,

"I'm really sorry about that… between you and me, I'm not sure if he's gone forever." Sole said.

"What is he talking about?" I asked myself.

"I feel the same way, look, if you want some confidence, you could try this spell." Twilight said.

"What does it do?" I asked.

"Well, it's an enchantment that was cast on Shadow but he learned to control it; seeing how you're his god side, I figure it won't make you crazy evil. When Shadow used it, he was so… irresistible." Twilight said.

"Well, I guess I could give it a shot. What is the enchantment?" Sole asked.

"It's written in this book, just be careful with it. We don't want it falling in the wrong colts hand." Twilight said.

"Ok, thanks Twi." Sole said.

"Its funny, I thought I never wanted anyone to call me that again, but with you it seems well fitted." Twilight said.

"Well, anytime." Sole said.

"Thanks." Twilight said.

They stopped talking for a few seconds and I heard a sound of their body's moving, they must have hugged because I than heard Sole say,

"See you around Twi, I hope this works with Flutter Shy."

"Ok, and good luck Shadow." Twilight said, accidentally calling Sole Shadow.

"That's weird." I thought to myself as I felt the awkwardness float out of the room.

"I'm sorry Sole, you just remind me of him so much." Twilight said in an embarrassed tone.

"Hey, it's ok, it's an honor really." Sole said.

"I'll see you around." Twilight said.

I heard the door open so I quickly galloped down the steps and headed out the door.

"Well, that was weird; a lot of questions are brewing in my mind." I thought as I continued to gallop to take off in the sky to meet up with Rainbow Dash.

"In love? What a funny thing really LOVE" I said as I jumped up and flapped my wings. My wings fluttered a little, than gave out as I fell back down to the ground.

"What the hell? I only got about five hooves off the ground, why aren't my wings working?" I asked myself. I than remembered that my magic wasn't working and on the way here my flying wasn't so great either. "What's going on with me? No magic and no flying? How am I supposed to meet Rainbow Dash now? She's awfully far from here to trot." I thought. "Well looks like I have no choice." I thought and began my walk.

"I wonder if that enchantment will help with my magic. I mean, it would be hard to cast it on myself without magic but I might be able to squeeze enough out of myself if I try hard enough." I said as I walked to the watering hole.

As I thought about enchanting myself, I started to think about something else Sole said. He mentioned Shadow still being alive or something, "but how could that even be possible? Mist told us he was dead, why would Mist lie about something like that?" I asked myself as I continued to walk. "On top of that, why did he all of a sudden give us a time off? We gave him Discord but shouldn't he be preparing us for war? I mean after all, he practically told us Darkblood was making an army." I thought. I stopped and considered everything I just thought about. "Something isn't quite adding up." I thought as I continued to ponder the conspiracy theory being created in my head. "What if Mist is hiding something from us? I mean, Discord already told us trouble was coming before he took him away; so why no hand Discord over to the elements of harmony if he got what he needed? Unless he had more questions he didn't want us to know about." I thought.

"Looks like I'm going to have to cancel plans with Rainbow Dash, I really want to hang with her but I have to get my powers back and try and find some answers. My best bet is going to be finding Sole, if that enchantment can give Sole game, it can give me my magic back." I said out loud to myself as I turned around and headed the other direction.

Sole's Pov:

I was flying towards Flutter Shy's cottage while reading the enchantment.

"This is a little more than making the caster irresistible." I thought as I continued to read the enchantment. "It looks like it brings out another part of you from within, which part seems to vary depending on why you're casting it." I thought as I finished reading the enchantment.

"This is very strong magic, it probably isn't safe for me to use just to win over a mare's heart." I decided at I stuffed the enchantment in my pack. As I did that, I became aware that I had Shadow's guitar strapped on me from this morning. "Odd, I can't remember why I brought you with me, but you're going to be my aid in winning Flutter Shy's heart." I said to the blue guitar.

I flew for about ten minutes until I saw Flutter Shy's cottage. "This is it, my chance to get the mare of my dreams." I said to myself. The sun was starting to lower, if I had to guess, I'd say it was about six thirty pm, the sky was starting to turn orange but there was still light outside. It was warm and there seemed to be just the perfect breeze here and there to brush up against you.

I finally reached the cozy cottage to see Flutter Shy staring towards her door to go in. I landed and nervously started up behind her and said, "Hey Flutter Shy, still want to hang out?" I asked.

"Oh, ugh, it's getting kind of late don't you think?" She asked quietly.

"Well, when you never know how long you got, time seems irrelevant." I said.

"Well I guess we could talk for a little bit." She said as she motioned for me to come inside.

"Why not sit out here and enjoy this beautiful weather? The sun should be setting soon anyhow and I would really enjoy watching it with you." I said hoping she would take the offer.

"That sounds delightful." She said with her quite voice looking down. We walked into her back yard and sat on a stone bench facing a large clearing in the evergreen forest.

"This is nice." I said as we sat there and looked at the sun slowly set.

"Yes it is, isn't it? It's so peaceful and calm." Flutter Shy said.

We both sat there in quite for a little bit, to be honest it was very awkward for me because I felt like I was making her uncomfortable sitting next to her. "So, how was your day?" I asked hoping it would open up some conversation.

"Fine." Flutter Shy replied. It didn't leave much room for conversation so I decided to step out of my comfort zone and went for a move.

I slowly yawned and stretched my hooves over her shoulder. She flinched at first until she realized it was my arm around her, she than giggled and scooted close to me and leaned her head against me.

"So…" she said.

"When are you going to tell me you like me?" She asked.

I let out a sigh of relief once I knew that she knew. "Well, I was too nervous to say something but I'm glad you know." I said. "So… do y-you h-have the s-same f-

"Yes, I like you too, and don't get so nervous around me, that's my job." She said with a smile as we sat there and watched the sun go down. Something inside of me felt that I was being watched, but I didn't care. I felt as powerful as two colts, well two colts that are normally as powerful as me. Now that I have a reason to exist, I'm not going any were.

Raze's Pov:

"Looks like I'm going to have to wait till tomorrow to get that enchantment." I said to myself as I started for a long walk back to Ponyville, fortunately Rarity's house was semi close and I'm sure she will let me stay there tonight.

Elsewhere:

"So, Sole has a little Mare friend, this could be good. With this mare, he won't focus on trying to bring Shadow back, and if things come down to it, I have a bargaining tool." the Mist impersonator said. "I just have to keep an eye on Raze; fortunately he has no power so he isn't much of a threat. Soon I will make my move on Equstria, as soon as that fool Dark Blood makes his next move; I will use it to my advantage and start my conquest on Equstria!" The imposter said letting out a terrifying laugh.

A/N: Thought I'd make a love interest for you Flutter Shy fans, not to mention Raze suddenly lost his powers. What could the imposter be talking about? And what will Dark Blood do next?


End file.
